Deux fins
by Kyarah
Summary: ¤¤Fic Finie¤¤Voldemort est tué par Harry, Ron et Hermione. Oui, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de célébrer leur victoire, car, un BIG problème se pose... Et un ange passa...
1. Le début de la fin

Chapitre 1: Le début de la Fin 

**Chapitre 1  
Le début de la fin**

  
  
Le sang de ses opposants soullait sa robe et son arme. L'odeur de ce liquide et de la chair brullée non loin de lui, lui levait le coeur. Il était fatigué, mais, même malgré sa fatigue, il devait rester debout. La lutte avait commencé il y avait déjà plusieurs heures. Combien? Il ne le savait pas. Une douleur vive lui parvint à la côte. Un mangemort l'avait sévèrement touché. Il tomba à genoux, la respiration saccadée. Un coup fendit l'air, prêt à faire tomber sa tête. Mais quelqu'un fit dévier le coup, et la tête du mangemort tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. _'Une mort barbare pour un être barbare'_. Sa respiration se faisait sifflante. Sa tête lui tournait. Merlin qu'il avait mal!   
Deux bras entourèrent ses épaules.  
  
  
- Tiens bon...  
  
  
Sa voix résonna dans sa tête. Oui, il tenait bon... mais pour combien de temps encore?  
  
  
- Oui...  
  
  
Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque. Elle sourit et posa ses mains sur sa côte transpercée.   
  
  
- _Nosiréug_, murmura-t-elle.  
  
  
Une douce chaleur l'envahi à cet endroit et il put se relever. Il était habitué à ce traîtement peu habituel.  
  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais pleurer ces Traîtres, en tout cas, murmura-t-elle en se plaçant dos à lui. Ce très cher Voldi fera ce qu'il voudra, mais dès que Potter en aura fini avec lui, il faudra le ramasser à la petite cuillère, et ce n'est pas moi qui le fera. Et toi?  
  
- Tu est bien sûre de toi.  
  
- Normal, c'est moi qui ai montré à Harry le maniement des armes. Il est très doué, tout comme Hermione et Ron.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
  
Ils se turent car une bonne vigtaine de mangemorts avaient plongé sur eux. Tous voulaient se mesurer à la professeure de Duel de Poudlard. Mais tous deux étaient bien entraînés, enfin, ce fut elle qui en tua la majorité, mais dès qu'un était tué, trois autres arrivaient.  
  
  
- _Incendio!_  
  
  
Cinq mangemorts prirent feu. Sirius et Severus arrivèrent. C'était Severus qui avait attaqué et Sirius jetait divers sorts de guérison aux opposants du mage noir.  
  
  
- Vous allez bien? demanda Severus alors que Sirius et lui se mettaient aux côtés des deux autres professeurs. Pas trop de mal?  
  
- Non, ça va aller mieux, maintenant que vous êtes là...  
  
  
Puis, elle ajouta, avant de donner un rapide bec sur la joue de Sirius:  
  
  
- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Comment se débrouillent Harry, Ron et Herm'?  
  
- Aussi bien qu'ils pourraient l'être face au Mage noir et à une presque centaine de mangemorts, grogna Severus, donc, ils pourraient aller mieux.  
  
- Et Dumby? demanda Lyra pour se tenir au courant de la situation.  
  
- HE! Et toi, ne ris pas Lupin!  
  
  
Un voile passa devant le visage des deux hommes.  
  
  
- Voldemort a fini par avoir raison de lui.  
  
- QUOI?!?  
  
  
Lyra, sous le coup de la peine et de la colère, envoya sans le vouloir une onde de choc qui tua plus de trente mangemorts. Elle éclata en sanglots et elle trencha la tête de ceux qui s'étaient approchés trop près d'elle et de Remus et de Severus. Sirius la regarda par dessus son épaule d'un oeil inquiet.   
  
  
- Remus, pr...  
  
  
Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase car une grande explosion le fit tomber à la renverse, tout comme Severus, Remus et Lyra. Cette dernière tomba sur le loup-garou qui échappa son épée.  
  
L'explosion venait du nord.  
  
Sirius devint livide.  
  
  
- Merlin! Harry! Rem' veille sur Thémis!  
  
  
Remus reserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme tandis que Sirius partait à la course. Severus se leva et le lycanthrophe l'imita en forçant Lyra à faire de même. Cette dernière s'accrochait désespérément à Remus. Lyra avait les jambes molles et elles refusaient de la faire tenir. Il se pencha donc, et il passa son bras gauche sous les cuisses de la femme. Elle s'accrocha à sa robe pendant qu'il se relevait.  
  
Remus rejoignit Severus qui avait prit de l'avance. Ils marchaient parmi les corps mutilés. Ils purent reconnaître ceux d'élèves de Poudlard, de professeurs, d'aurors et de médico-mages. Remus se sentait pris de nausée à chaque fois qu'il voyait une personne qu'il avait connue.  
  
Ils finirent par arriver devant Sirius qui était accroupi devant un Harry, une Hermione et un Ron fatigués.  
  
  
- Lyra, Voldemort est mort, c'est fini, 'Dumby' est vengé, et ce, par Harry, dit Sirius d'une voix douce.  
  
  
Lyra ne fit qu'hocher la tête, la gorge nouée. Remus la déposa par terre et elle se jeta au cou des trois jeunes adultes. Harry et Ron étaient surpris, mais Hermione répondit à son étreinte. Severus, Sirius et Remus se joignirent à eux pour cette embrassade. Ils pleuraient tous. Le cauchemar était terminé. Voldemort était réellement mort.  
  
  
- C'est fini... oui, c'est fini... murmurait Hermione, qui avait de la difficultée à le croire elle-même.  
  
  
Mais soudain, ils sentirent une forme bouger. Ce fut Remus le premier à se dégager. Ils plongea sur tous les autres.  
  
  
- ATTENTION!!!  
  
  
Mais le mal était fait. Le corps de Voldemort, qui reposait à coté d'eux, avait été agité de spasmes et avait fini par exploser. Ça avait eu l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire...  
  
_Ils étaient tous morts_...  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Partout dans le monde, les volcans entrèrent en éruption, les failles se firent plus grandes, les tsunamis se formaient, les tornades dévastaient tout et le sol tremblait. Tout fut détruit, des milliards de morts et de blessés... mais il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de survie, car la planète Terre implosa...  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Un ange passa.  
  
  
- _Ces pauvres terriens ne méritaient pas ce destin!_ dit l'ange, peiné.  
  
  
L'ange eut pitié de ces créatures de chair et de sang et il étendit ses ailes majestueuses.  
  
  
- _Recommencez à vivre... Repartez à zéro... Un élu verra le futur et le changera. Élu! Écoute moi! Ne tuez pas Voldemort! Ne faîtes que lui enlever ses pouvoirs, alors la Terre restera!_  
  
  
Quelques plumes de l'ange tombèrent sur les reste de la Terre.  
  
  
- _Que le temps s'arrête, et recommence au commencement de tout! Voilà mes voeux!_  
  
  
Et comme l'ange l'avait souhaité, tout recommença, toute l'évolution, les erreurs passées, les bonheurs passés aussi... Mais nous ne nous attarderont pas à la préhistoire, non...   
  
La Terre était morte, mais elle fut réssusitée par un ange, et l'élu sauvera la Terre de sa prochaine perte...  
  
Et c'est avec une famille de sorciers connus que nous recommençons cette histoire...  
  
  
  



	2. Le début de l'histoire

Chapitre 2: Le début de l'histoire 

**Chapitre 2  
Le début de l'histoire**

  
  


Le 12 février 1970, un bébé est né. Une petite fille aux grands yeux azurs striés de vert émeraude portant sur le crâne une touffe de cheveux bruns. Elle est la dernière née de cette famille de sorciers reconnue, les Black.

Déjà mère d'un joli garçon de 10 ans, Méléane Black ne pensait pas avoir un autre enfant. Elle regarda tendrement le bébé, qui déjà, semblait tout comprendre parce que son regard était intelligent. Doux, innocent, mais tout de même intelligent.

  
- Tu sera bien spéciale, petite Lyra.  
  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
  


L'aîné se nommait Sirius. Il était déjà très courru des petites filles du quartier.

Mais pour l'instemps, il était au manoir Potter, surnommé _The Light House_, car grâce à la magie, la maison brillait tout autant que le soleil lorsque c'était le temps de se lever. Mais c'était sans danger pour les yeux, et certaines pièces étaient exemptées de ce traîtement. Comme la chambre de James lorsque celui-ci n'avait pas de cours et que ses parents travaillaient.

Enfin bref, Sirius et James étaient enfermés dans la chambre de ce dernier afin de faire les quatre cent coups... Enfin, c'est ce que Jane et Marco Potter pensaient.

Les deux graçons parlaient du nouveau bébé.

  
- Sirius!!!!  
  
  


Le garçon regarda James en haussant les épaules puis tous les deux descendirent. Sirius y trouva sont père.

  
- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, mais je suis venu te dire que ta mère avait accouché d'une petite fille, Lyra Emilya Black.  
  
- Cool! s'exclama Sirius en souriant.  
  
- Mais j'espère bien, répliqua son père en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Jane, Marco, je peux encore vous laisser Sirius pour la journée?  
  
- Mais oui, dit Jane en souriant.  
  
- Merci!  
  
  


Et Antonio Black disparut avec la poudre de cheminette.

  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Les premières années de Lyra furent bien belles. Elle était chouchoutée et gâtée de toute la famille.   
  
Elle ne voyait Sirius que les vacances de Noël et les grandes vacances, donc, pas très souvent. Mais ce dernier l'aimait tendrement et il lui écrivait souvent. La petite gardait aussi toutes les lettres dans un coffret de bois rose et elle en gardait toujours la clé autour du cou.  
  
Lorsque Sirius revenait à la maison, il emmenait souvent ses amis James, Remus et Peter. Elle connaissait déjà James depuis sa naissance, mais les autres elle les avait rencontrés à ses un an.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lyra avait alors cinq ans. C'était le 22 septembre et Sirius et ses amis étaient retournés à l'école depuis 22 jours. La petite fille était en train de déjeuner, toute seule. Son père avait été appelé car il y avait une attaque de mangemorts, sa mère de même, et les Potter aussi. Ainsi, aucun d'eux n'étaient présents.  
  
En fait, Lyra n'était pas si seule que ça, il restait Mimara, son Elfe de Maison. Cette dernière était assise sur la chaise à coté de la petite fille.  
  
Soudain, les fenêtres éclatèrent en morceaux et un bruit assourdissant leur cassa les tympans.  
  
  
- Chut, miss, chut... chuchottait Mimara. On ne doit pas nous entendre, miss!  
  
  
Lyra hocha la tête et elle rempa sous la table. Environ trois mangemorts venaient d'entrer dans la maison. Il se passa un court instemps avant que les aurors arrivent et capturent les mangemorts. Ils trouvèrent Lyra et Mimara cachées sous la table.  
  
Une des femmes auror prit Lyra dans ses bras et elle transplana à Pré-Au-Lard. De là, elle se rendit à Poudlard. Cette auror se nommait Lisa McClaw, âgée de ving-cinq ans, grande brune aux yeux noirs. Elle arriva aux portes de Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall l'accueillit et elle la mena devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore. Le viel l'homme l'accueillit à son tour, l'air soucieux de voir l'enfant blottie dans les bras de la jeune femme.  
  
  
- Pourquoi donc Miss Black est-elle ici?  
  
- Antonio et Méléane ont tous deux étés tués lors de l'attaque.  
  
  
Le visage d'Albus Dumbledore se décomposa.  
  
  
- Tués? Tous les deux?  
  
- Oui... Oh, professeur, je suis navrée!  
  
- Soit... Je la garderais avec moi lors de l'année scolaire. Elle sera plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs. Je suis son parrain après tout.  
  
  
Lisa s'inclina et elle sortit. Dumbledore envoya chercher Sirius Black pour lui annoncer la funeste nouvelle.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lyra avait regardé tout l'entretien entre McClaw et Dumbledore, mais elle n'avait rien compris. Tous se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle senti son coeur se réchauffer lorsqu'elle vit apparaître un visage familier : Sirius, son frère.  
  
D'ailleurs, ce dernier sembla bien surpris de voir sa petite soeur dans les bras du directeur.  
  
  
- Lyra? Mais que fait-elle ici? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers Dumbledore qui posait Lyra par terre et qui courait vers son frère dans le but de se blottir dans ses bras.  
  
- J'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, Sirius...  
  
  
Sirius leva la tête vers le directeur. Il serra encore plus fortement Lyra contre lui.  
  
  
- Non... murmura-t-il.  
  
  
Puis il fronça les sourcils.  
  
  
- Ce Voldemort... Je vais le TUER! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER SA BAGUETTE PAR LE NEZ À CE SALOPART!!! cria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
  
Lyra s'était recullée à cette explosion, prête à fondre en larmes. Jamais elle n'avait vu Sirius dans cet état, ce qui l'effrayait.  
  
Heureusement, ce dernier s'était rendu compte de la frayeur de sa soeur et il dit d'une voix douce:  
  
  
- Pardon Lyra... Pardon... Chut, chut...  
  
  
Il était tombé à genoux et il l'avait attirée vers lui et, l'emprisonnant dans une embrassade fraternelle, ils avaient pleuré tous les deux.  
  
  
- Et Lyra, Monsieur?  
  
  
Dumbledore admira le courage dont Sirius fit épreuve. _Un véritable Gryffondor_. Il pensait à sa soeur avant de penser à lui même. Très honorable.  
  
  
- Elle restera ici, à Poudlard. Je m'occuperais d'elle, avec votre aide, biensûr. J'ai beaucoup de travail, et j'aurais besoin d'aide.  
  
- Mais Monsieur...  
  
- Je suis son parrain, c'est pour cela que je m'en porte garrant.  
  
  
Sirius remercia chaleureusement le viel homme et il partit dîner en tenant Lyra par la main.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Une fois seul, Dumbledore murmura:  
  
  
- Je crois qu'il leur faudra bien du courage, à ces deux-là. Mais heureusement, ils ont des amis sur qui compter.  
  
  
  



	3. Au parc

Chapitre 3: Au parc 

**Chapitre 3  
Au parc**

  
  
Cinq ans avaient passés. Lyra connaissait mieux que quiconque (ou peut-être son frère, James, Remus et Peter) les couloirs de Poudlard et leurs secrets. Elle avait su se faire apprécier par tous les élèves, même les Serpentard, ce qui relevait du miracle.  
  
Cela ne dérangeait aucunement Sirius lorsque, le déjeuner, le dîner, le souper et le reste de la soirée, il se déplassait main dans la main avec Lyra.  
  
En fait, il s'en sentait soulagé. Il était donc sûr de l'avoir près de lui en tout temps lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec Dumbledore. Avouons aussi que c'était parce qu'elle était sa seule famille et qu'il redouttait de la perdre. Il était donc très protecteur.  
  
À la fin du mois de juin 1978, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew et James Potter quittaient l'école, diplôme en poche. Étant majeur, Sirius eu tous les droits de garder sa soeur avec lui. Il allait louer un appartement avec Remus pour le moment, tandis que Peter, enfant de riche, allait acheter une maison. Lily et James allaient habiter ensemble non loin de chez Sirius, Remus et de Lyra.  
  
Pendant l'année scolaire, Lily avait souvent joué la baby-sitter pour Sirius et Dumbledore, car souvent c'était lors des pleines lunes, et Sirius était occuppé à la Cabane hurlante avec James et Peter afin de rendre supportables les transformations de leur ami Remus. Oui, car ce dernier était un lycantrophe.  
  
C'était ce que Lyra allait apprendre à ses neuf ans, soit après un an de cohabitation.  
  
Remus cherchait du mieux qu'il pouvait un emploi, mais à cause de sa condition, tous les postes lui étaient refusés. Il gardait donc Lyra lors de la semaine, car Sirius travaillait comme auror, tout comme James. Mais Sirius, de jour, recevait une formation de médico-mage. Lily était Enchanteresse et Peter Langue-de-Plomb. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il prétextait. Il travaillait bien à ce département, mais... nous verrons cela plus tard.  
  
Donc, Lyra était sortie avec Remus au parc. Le jeune homme, adossé à un arbre, la regardait rire. Il y avait plein de vitalité en elle... la même que lui, à six ans, avait perdue. Il l'avait perdue avec son humanité. Il était à demi-humain, à demi-loup.  
  
Mais heureusement, rencontrer James, Sirius et Peter lui avait été bénéfique, sinon... cela aurait fait bien longtemps qu'il n'aurait plus été de ce monde.   
  
Jamais Remus n'oubliera sa première rencontre avec ses amis actuels. Ce n'était pas dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express comme il le disait à qui voulait l'entendre, mais c'était...  
  
Juste à y penser, un frisson lui traversait l'échine.  
  
_Et s'il l'avait fait? Et s'il avait sauté?_  
  
+++ Flash Back +++  
  
_Sirius et James se rendaient à la tour d'astronomie afin d'être tranquilles pour faire leur plan de l'année. C'était le 13 octobre 1971 à 22 heures. Ils pensaient être seuls, mais une silhouette se détachait dans la clairté des rayons lunaires. Elle était penchée au dessus du vide.  
  
James avait, merci Merlin, comprit que cette personne était sur le point de se jeter dans le vide... pour se suicider!  
  
  
- Attends! avait-il crié.  
  
  
L'élève s'était retourné. Sirius et James avaient eu le souffle coupé.  
  
C'était Remus qui voullait se jeter dans le vide!  
  
  
- Pourquoi? dit Remus en se retournant vers le vide. Ça ne vous regarde pas.  
  
- Je suppose que non, mais je ne laisserais jamais une personne mourrir devant moi, sans que j'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider.  
  
- Il n'y a rien à faire... Jamais vous ne pourrez m'aider.  
  
- Et pourquoi?  
  
  
Sirius s'était joint à la discution des deux garçons. Et il était entièrement de l'avis de James.  
  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Je suis dangereux.  
  
- Et alors? Nous aussi. Surtout pour le coeur des profs, comme le professeur Békille, dit James, buté.  
  
- Non... moi c'est... différent.  
  
- Nah! On te prend avec nous, et tu n'essaie plus de te tuer. D'ailleurs, si tu te serais coupé les veines, ça aurait été plus efficace, dit Sirius avec un clin d'oeil taquin.  
  
  
James lui donna une claque derrière la tête en murmurant "couché le toutou, couché". Puis, ils avaient tiré Remus vers eux et ils étaient partis. Ils s'étaient juré à partir de ce jour de ne plus le lâcher d'une semelle._  
  
+++ Fin du Flash Back +++  
  
Et c'était pour ça que, aujourd'hui, il leur devait la vie.  
  
  
- Remus?  
  
  
Remus se pencha légèrement. Lyra l'obeservait avec ses grand yeux bleu/vert.  
  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- Ça va?  
  
- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?  
  
- Je... je sais pas, balbutia Lyra.  
  
  
Lyra rougit tandis que Remus lui souriait. Elle passa ses bras autour se son cou et il la prit dans ses bras.  
  
Soudain, Remus eut une mauvaise intuition et il se retourna.  
  
Il y avait environ 10 mangemorts dans le parc, et quelque chose lui disait qu'ils ne venaient pas profiter du beau temps.  
  
  
- Accroche-toi à moi, souffla-t-il à Lyra. Et ne crie pas.  
  
  
D'un bond, Remus se retrouva tout en haut d'un arbre.  
  
  
- Ils sont là! cria l'un des mangemorts ne les pointant. Ne les laissez pas filer!  
  
  
Les moldus avaient comprit que quelque chose de dangereux se passait. Ils s'enfuyaient pour la plupart, et quelques-uns appelèrent la police.  
  
Lupin observait ce qui se passait en bas. Les mangemorts attaquaient des moldus sans défence, en blessaient et en tuaient.  
  
Lyra jeta un regard désespéré à Remus. Elle avait comprit que c'était à eux qu'on en voulait, et pas aux autres.  
  
  
- Lyra, tu reste ici et tu ne fais pas de bruit.  
  
  
Il l'embrassa comme l'aurait fait Sirius et il sauta à terre.  
  
  
- Hé! Parraît que vous m'cherchiez?  
  
  
Remus adopta un air décontracté. Il avait peur, oui, mais il ne devait pas le montrer. Il savait que Lyra voyait tout d'où elle était.  
  
Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, où il trouva la baguette.  
  
  
- Pas toi, Loup-Garou, dit celui qui semblait être le chef. Nous, on veut la fille, et on part, gentiment.  
  
- Et si...  
  
  
Remus croisa les bras et s'accotta sur un arbre.  
  
  
- Et si... Et si je disais... Non?  
  
- Tu verrais mourir devant toi tous les moldus ici présent, avant que l'on ne te tue.  
  
- Ils ne mourront pas... puisque je vais les protéger. _Eepe_!  
  
  
Remus fit apparaître une épée dans sa main. Le manche était en ivoire, gravé de lunes et d'un loup.  
  
Lors des cours de Duel, avec le professeur Porthos, ils avaient appris qu'en eux, se trouvait toujours une volonté de protéger ceux et les choses qui nous sont chers, qu'on soit bon ou mauvais.  
  
Quand on se concentrait, on pouvait faire apparaître sa propre épée. Mais il fallait aussi avoir une grande puissance magique.  
  
Remus se mit en position de combat. Les dix mangemorts firent de même.  
  
  
- _J'espère que les aurors ne vont pas tarder_..., pensa Remus.  
  
  
D'un accord commun, tous les mangemorts sautèrent sur Remus. Il transperça la jambe d'un des dix dès le début.  
  
À cause de sa condition de loup-garou, il pouvait aisément exquiser tous les coups ou presque.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
D'où elle était, Lyra avait tout vu ce qui se passait en bas. La provocation de Remus et l'attaque. Elle avait eu un sursaut lorsque le mangemort avait traîté de loup-garou.  
  
Il devait mentir!  
  
Remus était si doux!  
  
Elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Elle était aussi souvent avec lui qu'avec Sirius.  
  
Mais... à bien y penser... Remus disparaîssait toujours une fois par mois... toutes les PLEINES LUNES!  
  
Lyra recula contre le tronc, horrifiée. Dans les livres, que Sirius lui confisquait sans tarder, il était dit que les loup-garous étaient des bêtes féroces assoifées de sang.  
  
Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Non! Non, non et non!  
  
Elle ne voulait pas y croire! Pas Remus!  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Remus ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Il y en avait déjà la moitié à terre. Soudain, il sentit une douleur lui transpercer l'épaule gauche et ensuite la cuisse droite. Deux des cinq à terre s'étaient relevés et ils lui avaient lâchement transpercé l'épaule et la cuisse par derrière.  
  
Remus tomba à genoux en étouffant un cri.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lyra entendit Remus crier. Elle regarda en bas. Son épaule et sa cuisse étaient en sang. Elle eut un haut-le-coeur. Si Remus était si mal en point, c'était de sa faute.  
  
Elle devait faire quelque chose!  
  
Elle commença à descendre, et elle arriva à la racine avant que le chef des mangemorts ne rabatte son épée sur la tête de Remus.  
  
  
- ARRÊTEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!  
  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
  
- ARRÊTEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!  
  
  
Remus releva la tête et il vit Lyra qui était accrochée à l'arbre.  
  
  
- Prenez-moi... mais... mais laissez-le tranquille! begaya-t-elle.  
  
- Non... murmura Remus.  
  
- Très bien... Mais d'après moi, on devrait exterminer les souillures comme _lui_ de la planète Terre. Les humains normaux se porteraient bien mieux, tu ne trouverais pas? demanda le mangemort d'une voix douce, inhabituelle pour lui à utiliser.  
  
- Mais c'est Remus... je ne veux pas qu'il meure, dit Lyra d'une voix tremblante.  
  
  
Lyra s'approcha à pas lents de Remus.  
  
  
- Ç... ça va?  
  
  
Elle s'agenouilla.  
  
  
- C'est de ma faute, je le sais.  
  
- Non...  
  
- Bon, les brailleries, c'est pour plus tard, dit le mangemort. Viens!  
  
- Et où ça?  
  
  
Les mangemorts se retournèrent. Une partie de la brigade des aurors étaient présents. C'était Sirius qui avait parlé. Il semblait particullièrement en colère... et ça se comprend. Le premier qui fit un mouvement fut le chef des mangemorts en mettant une bulle bleue qui empêcherait Lyra de communiquer avec le monde extérieur.  
  
Cette dernière ne cessait de marteler la bulle de coup, rien n'y faisait.  
  
Sirius attaqua ensuite, suivit de tous les autres aurors.  
  
  
- Je te couvre! lui cria James.  
  
- Ok!  
  
  
Remus jeta un regard désespéré à Lyra, enfermée dans sa bulle à coté de lui.  
  
  
- Lyra... dit-il d'une voix faible. Pousses-toi un peu.  
  
- Pour... Oh!  
  
  
Elle finit par s'exécuter. Remus porta la main à la gance de son épée, mais il perdit connaissance. Il avait perdu trop de sang.  
  
  
- REMUS!!!  
  
  
Alerté par le cri de sa soeur, Sirius se retourna. Elle rouait sa bulle de coups en criant des "Remus! Réveilles-toi! Remus! Je t'en prie! Ne meurs pas! Ne meurs pas! REMUS! REMUS!"  
  
Sirius et James sautèrent à coté de Remus.  
  
  
- On a plus le choix, dit James. _Eepe_!  
  
- _Eepe_! dit Sirius en faisant écho à James. Où est le chef? Croupton nous en a donné la permission, de tout façon c'est la seule solution pour...  
  
- Je sais Si' je sais! _Là_! C'est _lui_!  
  
- Je m'en occupe! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
  
Sirius bondit en avant en criant. Il était très en colère. Le mangemort s'était retourné trop tard. Son buste gisait, détaché des jambes. Le sang coullait abondemment sur le sol vert du parc.  
  
James vit Lyra blêmir, puis s'évanouir. James la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. La bulle était morte en même temps que son créateur.  
  
Sirius s'approcha d'eux, et après avoir vérifié que Lyra allait bien, il se pencha vers Remus. Il blêmit fortement en voyant son ami. Remus était très pâle et il respirait difficilement. Son torse se soulevait à peine...  
  
  
- À l'hôpital! VITE! hurla Sirius.  
  
  
  



	4. À l'hôpital

Chapitre 4: À l'hôpital... 

**Chapitre 4  
À l'hôpital...**

  
  
- James? Je suis là! Je suis accourue dès que j'ai reçu ton message.  
  
  
Lily arriva en courant. Avant même que James, Sirius ou Peter aient pu placer un mot, Lyra avait sauté au cou de la jeune femme.  
  
  
- Lily! Lily! C'est Remus! Il est presque mort.  
  
  
Puis, Lyra se mit à pleurer. Lily s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.  
  
  
- Mais non, il n'est pas mort notre Rem'! Pas vrai, James?  
  
- Il est évanouit et il a perdu beaucoup de sang.  
  
- Et c'est de ma faute! Je m'en fiche qu'il soit un loup-garou, je veux juste que Remus aille mieux! continua de sanglotter Lyra.  
  
  
James jeta un regard étonné à Sirius, qui avait la même expression de surprise.  
  
Mais ils ne dirent rien et regardèrent Lily qui la consollait. Elle leva ses yeux émeraude vers Sirius et celui-ci prit la relève.  
  
  
- Chut... Chut ma puce... Chut... Pourquoi tu dis que c'est de ta faute? Chut...  
  
- Les mangemorts, c'est moi qu'ils voulaient... Et Remus, il n'a pas voulu me livrer à eux, alors ils l'ont attaqué... Et à cause de moi, il est presque mort!  
  
- Chut... Chut...  
  
  
Sirius la prit dans ses bras de façon qu'elle soit confortable et il se touna vers James, Lily et Peter.  
  
  
- S'il y a du nouveau, vous m'appelez, ok?  
  
- Ne t'en fait pas, on veillera, dit Peter en souriant tristement.  
  
  
Puis, Sirius prit sa baguette et il transplana avec Lyra.  
  
  
- Et... maintenant? demanda Peter.  
  
- On attend..., dit James en s'asseillant.  
  
- ... et on espère, continua Lily.  
  
  
Peter les regarda avec un oeil jaloux. Ils avaient tout ce qu'il n'avait pas.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
En arrivant dans leur appartement moldu, Sirius avait voulu monter Lyra dans sa chambre afin de la border, mais elle le rappela.  
  
  
- Tu veux rester avec moi? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
  
Sirius jugea bon d'accéder à sa demande. Elle avait été éprouvée aujourd'hui.  
  
  
- Oui.  
  
  
Il la reprit dans ses bras et il retourna au salon. Ils s'assirent sur le divan. Lyra s'accrochait au bras de Sirius et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au lendemain, car Sirius en voyant que Lyra s'était endormie, il n'avait pas eu le courage de la porter jusqu'à son lit. Il s'était endormi lui aussi.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
James entra chez Sirius avec la double clé qu'il avait toujours sur lui.  
  
  
- Si'? Sirius?  
  
  
Il trouva son ami dans la cuisine. Ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire et il lui montra Lyra, endormie sur le sofa, une couverture de laine sur les épaules.  
  
  
- Je dois avouer que Remus m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup. C'est à la limite du supportable. Tu te souviens, il y a huit ans? demanda James.  
  
  
Sirius manqua de se couper un doigt.  
  
  
- Et comment que je m'en souviens! dit-il rageusement et en mettant son doigt dans sa bouche pour sucer le sang qui perlait à sa petite blessure. Et je préfère éviter le sujet. Elle pourrait tout entendre. Et cela ne la regarde pas.  
  
- Mais Sirius! C'est exactement comme il y a huit ans! On lui a fait une prise de sang, et il ne manque que la volonté de vivre, d'après le docteur Weasley. Et je connais bien Mimy, elle ne ment jamais quand il est question de ses patients. Et spécialement quand ça concerne de ses amis, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, répliqua James. Ne me dis pas que c'est normal! Si je connais bien une personne qui rêvait de mettre fin à ses jours, c'est bien Remus!  
  
- Chut, James! Lyra dort! On parlera de ça plus tard.  
  
  
James baissa les bras.  
  
  
- Tu a déjà déjeuné?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Tu veux un café?  
  
- Merci. Tu as besoin d'aide?  
  
- Non, c'est gentil, mais j'ai déjà fini.  
  
- Écoute Sirius...  
  
- Non James.  
  
  
Sirius crispa ses doigts sur sa tasse. Sirius avait une vrai tête de mûle, et quand il ne voulait pas écouter, il n'écoutait pas.  
  
James et Sirius s'entendaient très bien, mais quand une dispute éclatait, c'était infernal! À un moment donné, tous les élèves avaient dut se réfugier dans leur dortoir, car Potter et Black dévastaient la Salle Commune de formules magiques.  
  
C'était McGonagall qui avait tout fait arrêter. Et heureusement! Les première année étaient terrorifiés.  
  
  
- Sirius, James? demanda une petite voix.  
  
  
Lyra était vraisemblablement gênée d'être là, alors que les deux hommes se faisaient la tête.  
  
  
- Oh, Lyra! Bien dormi? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Oui. Siri, j'ai faim...  
  
- _Accio Déjeuner_, dit Sirius en faisant bouger sa baguette.  
  
  
Lyra vint pour s'asseoir sur la chaise entre Sirius et James, mais son frère la prit sur ses genoux.  
  
James soupira.  
  
  
- Tu es son frère, mais tu te conduis comme son père, expliqua-t-il. Moi aussi, j'aurais une famille avec Lily, un jour...  
  
  
Lyra termina sa tartine aux fraises et elle sauta à terre.  
  
  
- On va voir Remus aujourd'hui?  
  
  
James et Sirius échangèrent un regard gêné. Puis, Sirius hocha la tête affirmativement.  
  
  
- Va t'habiller. On fini notre café et on arrive.   
  
  
Lyra courut à sa chambre et elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une chemise blanche sur le dos et deux jupes dans les mains. Elle avait déjà enfilé ses bas blancs qui lui arrivaient aux genoux.  
  
Elle leur présenta ses deux jupes; l'une bleue, l'autre rouge.  
  
  
- Je mets laquelle? Plus je serai jolie, plus vite Remus se réveillera, dit-elle.  
  
- Hum...   
  
- La rouge, dit sérieusement James.  
  
- Ok! Merci!  
  
  
Et elle refila à sa chambre.  
  
  
- On y va? demanda Sirius à James. Tu as terminé ton café?  
  
- Je le terminerai là-bas. Je te renderai ta tasse plus tard.  
  
  
En quelques coups de baguette, James transforma sa tasse en thermos avec quelques paroles.  
  
  
- Je suis prêteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
- Alors, on y vas.  
  
  
James et Sirius prirent chacun une main de Lyra et ils transplanèrent.  
  
Il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle d'attente. James alla chercher l'infirmière et ils discutèrent du cas de Remus.  
  
Puis, l'infirmière se dirigea vers Lyra.  
  
  
- Bonjour, je suis Mimy. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir. D'accord?  
  
- D'accord!  
  
  
Mimy avait environ au milieu de la trentaine. Elle avait de beaux yeux noirs et des cheveux roux qui lui arrivaient à la mi-cou. Elle avait le traditionnel uniforme blanc.  
  
  
- Sirius, il faut que je te parle. James, Lyra, vous pouvez allez voir votre malade. Nous allons vous rejoindre bientôt.  
  
- Ah...  
  
  
Une fois Potter et (mini) Black eurent disparut dans un des couloirs, Mimy se tourna d'un air grave vers Sirius.  
  
  
- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.  
  
  
Sirius se demandait bien de quoi elle voulait lui parler, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il était peut-être reconnu pour être une grande gueule, mais il savait se taire. Il y a un temps à tout. Ce moment-ci était celui de se taire.  
  
Mimy le fit venir dans l'allée de ceux qui étaient morts à l'hôpital.  
  
Mimy marchait devant Sirius, mais ce dernier remarqua qu'elle tremblait.  
  
Là encore, il se tut.  
  
Mais son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand Mimy s'arrêta devant la porte 287...  
  
_Kathleen Weasley_.  
  
Mimy le fit entrer. Elle pleurait. Kathleen était sa petite soeur, la plus jeune née jusqu'à maintenant. Le plus vieux, Karl, était âgé de soixante ans. Ensuite venait Margaret et Arthur les jumeaux. Margaret avait été tuée voilà bientôt cinq ans. Elle avait quanrante ans et elle avait eu trois enfants. Arthur était à présent âgé de quarante-cinq ans, et sa femme, Molly, a déjà enfanté cinq enfants. Ensuite venait Mathiew, mort à trente six ans. Il était célibataire, auror, lui aussi tué. Mimy, elle, avait maintenant trente-sept ans, et Mathiew était son aîné de trois ans. Il y avait aussi Bridget trente-deux ans, Lilas, trente ans, Mya vingt-six ans, toutes tuées par des mangemorts. Et la dernière, Kathleen, dix-neuf ans... et petite-amie de Sirius.  
  
Sirius s'approcha du corps sans vie de Kathleen. Il lui prit la main. Elle était glacée. Avec sa pâleur, elle ressemblait à un fantôme.  
  
  
- Quand est-elle...  
  
- Un peu avant que vous ne m'ammeniez Remus. Je ne te l'ai pas montrée, tu aurai subit un trop gros choc.   
  
- Je peux rester avec elle?  
  
- Oui, Sirius.  
  
  
Mimy essuya ses larmes, frictionna le dos de Sirius et elle sortit. Elle devait être forte. Six des neuf Weasley étaient morts... Mimy soupira puis elle tourna les talons pour aller voir Remus, James et Lyra.  
  
En entendant les pas de Mimy s'éloigner, Sirius éclata en sanglots. Il regarda le majeur de Kathleen où brillait un jonc en or. Sirius possédait le même. Tous deux étaient supposés se marier en fin août... mais elle était morte.  
  
Il étreignit Kathleen et il murmura:  
  
  
- J'vais te tuer, sale chien de merde! T'en a pas eu assez de mes parents? Rassure-toi, je ne te laisserai pas prendre Lyra  
  
  
Puis, Sirius se mit à bercer doucement sa défunte amante. Il n'avait pas le coeur de faire autre chose. Encore moins de la quitter. Alors, il la berçait... doucement... tout doucement...  
  
  
  



	5. L'éveil et Harry

Chapitre 5: L'éveil et Harry **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR!!!**:  
_He, bien... Je ne sais pas quoi dire! Ah, oui, je sais! À tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews (Galaad, Wynzar,Lunenoire, mymy, mimi, Sirius B) je vous dit un gors merci, et je vous embrasse très fort!  
Si je ne met jamais de réponses aux reviews dans cette fic, c'est parce que la seule chose que je trouverai à dire c'est merci.   
Alors, maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il y aura un new chapitre, vous saurez que je vous remercie et que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
§hiny_

**Chapitre 5  
L'éveil et Harry**

  
  
Lyra avait eu dix ans en février de cette année 1980.  
  
Elle machouillait son crayon. Elle regarda rêveusement son frère feuilleter un album de photos. C'était devenu un rituel pour eux. Tous les treize juillet, ils se recueillaient. C'était très important pour eux deux. C'était pour eux un jour sombre. Lily et James, ainsi que Peter faisaient de même. Mais ils restaient chacun de leur côté.  
  
Pourquoi? La réponse est bien simple...  
  
C'était ce jour même où Remus était tombé dans le coma et où Kathleen était décédée.  
  
En plus d'être la fiancée de Sirius, Kathleen était une des amies de Lily, même si elle s'entendait mieux avec les garçons et Evelyn. Lily, elle, se tenait avec Mary. À vrai dire, toutes ces filles s'entendait passablement bien, mais elles n'avaient aucun point commun. Alors, elles se regroupaient. Celles qui avaient les mêmes goûts ensembles. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de parler et de s'aider.  
  
Et Remus, c'était parce que c'est le meilleur ami du reste de maraudeurs.  
  
C'était il y a un an. Les funérailles de Kathleen avaient été faites à peine une semaine de son décès. Sirius n'avait plus quitté l'infirmerie. James avait dût prendre Lyra avec lui. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu le choix.  
  
C'était bête, mais, Peter, Lily, James, Remus et lui avaient déjà fait leur testament.  
  
Sur celui de Sirius, on pouvait lire: _Je, soussigné, Sirius Black, donne le droit à James et Lily Potter de prendre sous leur aile ma soeur, Lyra Emilya Black. Si, par un malheureux destin, tous deux ne pourraient prendre Lyra, je donne la permission à son parrain, Albus Dumbledore, de la reprendre avec lui._  
  
Sirius n'avait pas mentionné Remus car le Ministère de la Magie n'aurait pas accepté que la garde d'une enfant soit confiée à un être à demi-humain. Ça aurait compromis la sécurité de Lyra, même si elle était parfaitement au courant de la situation du colocataire de son frère. Et puis, personne ne savait quand le loup-garou allait sortir du coma. C'était plutôt ça la raison principale pour Sirius.  
  
Donc, Lyra machouillait son crayon en regardant son frère feuilleter son vieil album de photos. Elle soupira, elle se leva et elle se colla à Sirius dans le but de regarder les photos prises à Poudlard avec lui.  
  
  
- Dis, Sirius, c'est comment, être dans le coma?  
  
- C'est... C'est comme si tu dormais une nuit, mais en fait, tu dors pendant une période illimitée.  
  
- Oh... Tu crois que Remus va bientôt se réveiller? Je m'ennuie de lui...  
  
  
Sirius lui caressa les cheveux.   
  
  
- J'en sais trop rien, ma puce. On ne peut qu'espérer.  
  
  
Ils se turent et ils continuèrent à feuilleter les albums, encore, encore, encore...  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lily caressait son ventre rond. Elle allait bientôt accoucher car elle en était à son neuvième mois de grosesse. Son bébé allait beintôt arriver... Un garçon. Elle souhaitait que Voldemort soit détruit ou affaibli d'ici quelques temps. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'Harry vive dans la terreur de voir ses amis et parents mourir, comme Lyra. Elle était jeune et il ne lui restait plus que son frère.  
  
Lily regarda rêveusement dehors. Il faisait vraiment beau. Le soleil brillait, l'herbe et les feuilles se balançaient doucement au gré du vent...  
  
Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Même si c'était vraiment attrayant dehors, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste... Elle n'était pas là, au parc, l'an dernier. Elle n'avait rien pu faire. Biensûr, elle n'était pas auror, mais elle aurait pu aider.  
  
Enfin, tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que Remus allait bientôt se réveiller. Il faisait partit de ses bons amis, au même titre que Sirius, peut-être même plus, et il lui manquait.  
  
En réalité, elle avait déjà sorti avec lui avant d'être avec James, en cinquième. Mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, car elle s'était rendue compte que ses sentiments se tournaient de plus en plus vers James. Et, elle avait quitté Lupin, qui l'avait prit sans rien dire.   
  
En fait, il avait bien vu que James était jaloux de lui. Mais cela n'avait jamais affecté leur amitié. Et cela n'arrivara jamais...  
  
Lily soupira et elle retourna se caller dans son fauteuil, un journal intime à la main. Le sien.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
_ Noir... tout est si noir... Mais où était-il? Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il était là! Il avait bien hâte d'émerger. Sinon, il perdrait la tête!_  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
La sueur coulait sur le visage de Remus. Il était agité. Mimy trempa son linge dans la basinette d'eau tiède sur la table à coté du patient.  
  
Elle détestait travailler le treize juillet.  
  
Mais, enfin bon, elle n'avait pas la choix. Elle devait bien manger pour vivre!  
  
Soudain, Remus ouvrit brusquement les yeux.  
  
Mimy sursautta. Les orbites du jeune homme étaient entièrement blancs. Et il tremblait comme une feuille. Mimy se dépêche de le couvrir.  
  
  
- Mort... James... Lily... Halloween... Voldemort... Azkaban... Sirius... Lyra... Danger...  
  
  
Puis, sa tête s'afaissa sur le côté. Il était replongé dans son coma.  
  
Mimy trembla et elle soupira.  
  
Et les paroles de Remus furent oubliées.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
On était maintenant le trente-et-un juillet. En arrivant chez lui pour dîner, sa robe pliée dans les mains, Sirius remarqua une note sur la table. Il la saisit et il entreprit de la lire.  
  
"_Hé Men!  
ÇA Y EST! JE SUIS PÈRE! Harry est arrivé! Il est absolument adorable! Crois-moi, crois-moi pas, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde entier! Lily est épuisée, mais elle est heureuse. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu comme ça depuis longtemps! M'enfin... Et si tu n'accours pas dès que tu vois ce message, je te tue Sirius Black!  
James  
P.S.: Emmène aussi Lyra, elle sera sûrement heureuse de rencontrer Harry!_"  
  
Sirius rit avant de plier le parchemin et de le mettre dans sa poche de chemise. Il attendit que Lyra arrive, et elle ne tarda pas.  
  
Depuis que Remus n'était plus là,l'été, Lyra allait à un camp de jour moldu du quartier. Elle s'était faite plusieurs amies. Justement, elle en amenait quelques unes.  
  
  
- Ah! Tu es là, Si'! Je croyais que tu allais arriver bien plus tard. Je me suis permise d'inviter Suzie et Lory. Tu avais dit qu'un midi je pourrais inviter des amies à manger. Tu veux bien nous faire des pizzas? Au fait, les filles, je vous présente Sirius, mon frère.  
  
  
Suzie et Lory regardaient Sirius avec des yeux ronds.  
  
  
- Bah, quoi? demanda Lyra.  
  
- Il est SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BEAUUUUUUUUUUUU! soupirèrent les deux filles.  
  
  
Sirius les regarda avec un air gêné tandis que Lyra éclatait de rire. C'était vrai que la façon dont Sirius était habillé était un peu relâchée. Sa chemise n'était pas rentrée dans ses pantalons et elle était légèrement entrouverte. Tandis que son pantalon était en cuir moullant... Mais puisqu'il était toujours vêtu de sa robe de sorcier au travail, personne ne le savait.  
  
  
- LUI? demanda Lyra entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
- VI!!!  
  
- Mais, c'est un monstre!  
  
  
Sirius sembla reprendre ses esprits.  
  
  
- Pas moins que toi, dit-il en faisant la moue.  
  
  
Il attrapa Lyra par la taille et il la jeta sur son épaule. Cette dernière soupira et elle laissa tomber sa tête contre le dos de son frère. Lory s'approcha d'eux et elle glissa à Lyra:  
  
  
- Il a une fiancée?  
  
  
Lyra se mordit la lèvre.  
  
  
- J'en avais une, mais elle est morte il y a un an. Mais je ne regarde personne en particulier, et pour l'instemps, je ne dois penser qu'à Lyra. Elle est la seule famille qui me reste, même s'il y a James et Lily et Peter, qui sont toujours derrière nous, dit Sirius d'une voix triste.  
  
- Oh, Si'! T'en fais pas, elle veille sur toi!  
  
  
Lyra glissa par terre et elle serra Sirius dans ses bras. Mais Sirius se remit bien vite de son précédent et il sourit. Une fois que Lyra l'eut relâché, il sourit aux deux autres filles et à sa soeur.  
  
  
- Je mets les pizzas dans le four et j'arrives!  
  
- Miam!  
  
  
Sirius pénétra dans la cuisine et il grifonna quelques lignes au dos de la lettre de James.  
  
"_Désolé vieux, mais Lyra a emmené des copines à elle à la maison et je ne peux pas les mettre à la porte comme ça. On mange et j'arrive. Au fait, félicitations!  
Sirius_"  
  
Il accrocha le tout à la patte de Maraudy sa chouette et sortit la pizza.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Après avoir mangé, Sirius se leva.  
  
  
- Lory, Suzie, je dois vous ramener au camp. Lyra, tu vas rester avec moi.  
  
- Oh, non!  
  
- Mais si! On va à l'hôpital.  
  
  
Lory et Suzie furent surprises de voir un sourire au lieu d'une grimace sur le visage de Lyra.  
  
  
- Remus est réveillé?  
  
- Heu... non...  
  
  
Devant la mine déconfite de Lyra, Sirius sourit.  
  
  
- C'est Lily...  
  
- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?  
  
- Mais non! C'est juste Harry qui est né!  
  
  
Lyra retrouva son sourire.  
  
  
- Bon, je vais aller vous reconduire les filles. Sinon vous allez être en retard. Et si je fais attendre encore plus le nouveau papa, je peux être sûr qu'il va me trucider! En voiture!  
  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Remus était toujours étendu sur le lit blanc de l'hôpital. La fenêtre était ouverte et les rideaux blancs volaient légèrement. Le vent caressait doucement son visage pâle.   
  
Puis, comme émergeant d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, Remus ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il remarqua qu'il n'était ni au parc, ni chez lui.  
  
  
- Mais où je suis, moi? À Ste-Mangouste?  
  
  
Sa voix était rauque. Remus se redressa et il posa ses pieds sur le sol froid. Des pantoufles étaient posées par terre. Il glissa ses pieds dedans et il se leva.  
  
Il sortit de la chambre et il se mit à déambuler dans les couloirs. Il ne rencontra personne. Il finit par arriver devant la maternité. Son instinct lui disait d'y aller. Il continua donc d'avancer. Il regardait par les minces fenêtres aux portes.  
  
Lily, James, Peter, Sirius et Lyra étaient là! Remus les observa un instemps. Lily était couchée sur le lit, le bassin et la tête relevés par plusieurs épais oreillers. Ses cheveux roux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval.  
  
James était très fier, ça se voyait. Il rayonnait.   
  
Peter souriait en observant le bébé. Il semblait heureux lui aussi.  
  
Sirius arborait presque le même air que James. Cependant, Remus remarqua qu'il avait l'air nostalgique.  
  
Et Lyra. Elle chatouillait le ventre du petit bébé qui gazouillait. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relâchés et ils ondulaient doucement jusqu'au milieu de son dos.  
  
Remus poussa doucement la porte.  
  
Lyra fut la seule à se retourner.  
  
  
- Mimy?...  
  
  
Elle sourit de toutes ses dents avant de s'élancer, bras ouverts, sur le jeune homme.  
  
  
- REMUS!  
  
  
Remus l'accueillit avec joie.  
  
Tous les autres avaient sursauté au cri de Lyra.  
  
  
- Remus? demanda Peter.  
  
- C'est un vrai miracle! s'exclama Lily.  
  
  
Sirius, James et Peter s'avancèrent et ils étreignirent Remus.  
  
Ce dernier les reçut de bon coeur.  
  
  
- Ne m'en veux pas si je ne souhaite pas un bon retour parmi nous par une accolade comme eux. C'est que je suis collée à ce lit, dit Lily en souriant.  
  
- Je comprends, dit Remus en souriant.  
  
- Alors, viens dire bonjour à Harry James Potter, Remus Jack Lupin!  
  
  
Remus sourit et il s'approcha de la mère et du bébé et il passa une main hésitante sur le crane d'Harry.   
  
Il avait vraiment manqué beaucoup de choses pendant son sommeil. Eh, bien! Il ne lui restait qu'à rattraper tout le temps qu'il avait perdu!   
  
  



	6. Lyra sans famille

Chapitre 6: Lyra sans famille 

**Réponses** :   
Hem... finalement, je vais en faire des réponses aux reviews. Ne vous inquiétez pas, si votre nom n'est pas ici, je ne vous ait pas oublié!

**mymy** : Oui, j'ai lu les royaumes du nord, il y a longtemps... et puis, pour la soeur de Sirius je voulais le nom d'une constellation ou d'un dieu. Lyra c'est la constellation de la Lyre. Au début je voulais Thémis mais j'ai laissé tomber... En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et je suis contente qu'elle ait une fan!

**La Sckotchée (Gwendoline)** : Je sais, une de mes amies qui l'a lut m'a fait la même remarque -.-

**Chapitre 6  
Lyra sans famille**

  
  
McGonagall était en train de nommer les première année.  
  
  
- Antales, Magaly.  
  
- _Serdaigle!_ cria le Choixpeau  
  
- Awkes, Fred.  
  
- _Serpentard!_  
  
- Black, Lyra.  
  
  
Lyra s'avança, tremblante.  
  
Plusieurs heures plus tôt, elle avait quitté Sirius et les autres pour pénétrer dans le Poudlard Express, direction Poudlard.  
  
Elle avait rencontré Melissa Browkes, avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Cette dernière attendait toujours dans la file des nouveaux.  
  
Lyra serra dans sa poche le billet que Sirius lui avait remis.  
  
"_Sache qu'on sera toujours là, même si tu es loin de nous. Écris-nous souvent. Tu me manque déjà. Portes toi bien jusqu'à Noël!  
Sirius, Remus, Lily, James et Peter_"  
  
Ce fut un soulagement pour elle d'entendre le Choixpeau crier:  
  
  
- _Gryffondor!_  
  
  
Plusieurs élèves s'étaient levés pour l'acclamer. Beaucoup l'avaient connus pendant les dernières années.  
  
Elle s'assit en souriant à côté de Bill Weasley.  
  
  
- Rebonjour Lyr'!  
  
- Rebonjour Bill!  
  
- Browkes, Melissa.  
  
- _Gryffondor!_  
  
  
Melissa vint s'asseoir à coté de Lyra, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Sirius était écrasé sur le divan, Harry sur les genoux, qu'il faisait rebondir. Le jeunnot riait.  
  
  
- Sirius, c'est prêt. Va coucher Harry et viens manger après.  
  
- Oui Madame.  
  
  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel et il mit les plats sur la table. Sirius agissait vraiment en gamin -plus que d'habitude- lorsqu'Harry lui était confié.  
  
Sirius apparut dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
  
- Mmmmmmm... Alors? Tu crois que la rentrée s'est bien passée pour Lyra? demanda Sirius en s'agitant.  
  
- Mais oui! ... Tu ne manges pas?  
  
- Oh, oui. C'est très bon, Moony.  
  
  
Remus leva les yeux au ciel et il continua de manger.  
  
Après leur repas, une chouette noire et caramel se posa sur la table.  
  
  
- Tiens, du courrier, consatta Remus.  
  
- Ça doit être Lyra, dit Sirius qui semblait au bord de sauter de sa chaise.  
  
  
"_Chers Sirius et Remus,  
La rentrée s'est très bien déroulée. Devinez quoi? Je suis à Gryffondor. J'ai vu Bill, et il est préfet. Franchement, c'est épatant de sa part. Son frère Charlie aussi est là. Lui aussi est sympa.  
Quoi d'autre... Ah, oui! Rogue est toujours là. Pour ça, souhaitez-moi bonne chance!  
Je me suis déjà faite une nouvelle amie, Melissa Browkes.  
Sinon, tout va bien. J'ai hâte de voir nos cours!  
Bisoux sur les deux joues (bah, ouais! Faut pas qu'il y aie de jaloux!)  
Lyra_"  
  
  
- Alors, tu vois bien que tu avais tord de t'inquiéter. Elle va très bien, conclut Remus.  
  
- Mmmm... Tu dois avoir raison, soupira Sirius.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
  
Puis, Remus entreprit de déservir la table pendant que Sirius faisait la vaiselle.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Six octobre 1981. Severus Rogue entre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
  
- Bonjour Severus.  
  
  
Rogue le salut d'un respectueux coup de tête.  
  
  
- Professeur. Je reviens d'une réunion de Mangemorts. Voldemort prévoit faire plusieurs victimes au cours des jours à venir. En fait, il a une famille en tête.  
  
- Laquelle.  
  
- Potter.  
  
- Par Merlin! Les descendents de... Nous devons les mettre au courant. Je vais leur envoyer un hibou. Merci des services que vous nous rendez Severus. Ils nous sont précieux.  
  
  
Rogue sortit tandis que Dumbledore composait sa lettre. Il l'attacha à la patte de Fumseck qui sortit aussitôt par la fenêtre ouverte.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
James regarda Sirius dans les yeux.  
  
  
- Alors, tu veux ou pas?  
  
- Si, si! Biensûr!  
  
- Alors, c'est réglé! sourit James.  
  
- Hum... James? Et si... si on disait à Dumbledore que c'est moi, alors que c'est Peter?  
  
- Je sais pas...  
  
- Ce n'est pas que je me sente incappacle de le faire, tu sais bien que jamais je ne vous trahirait. Mais pense-y. Tout le monde croira que c'est moi, mais en fait, ce sera Peter. Personne, pas même Voldemort, ne pensera que c'est Peter le gardien du Secret, et pas moi!  
  
- C'est vrai, réfléchit James. Alors, on dit à Dumbledore que c'est Peter...  
  
- NON! le coupa Sirius. On dit aussi à Dumbledore que c'est moi.  
  
- Bonne idée, j'avoue, consentit James.  
  
- Alors?  
  
- Ma vie et celle de ma famille sont entre vos mains.  
  
  
Sirius sourit et il prit les mains de James entre les siennes.  
  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Sirius.  
  
  
James hocha la tête.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Il était dix-sept heures, le trente-et-un octobre. Il y avait un bal d'Halloween prévu, alors il fallait se déguiser.  
  
Melissa était assise sur son lit, attendant que Lyra finisse de se brosser ses longs cheveux. Elle finit par poser sa brosse et elle plaça un voile violet pâle sur ses cheveux ondulés et un autre de la même couleur mais transparent devant son nez, cachant sa bouche et son cou. Elle mit un diadème en or sur son front et elle se tourna vers Melissa.  
  
  
- Alors?  
  
- Hum... Joli et Sexy.  
  
  
Lyra était déguisée en princesse égyptienne. Elle avait une longue jupe blanche plisée. Il y avait une sorte de tablier violet devant. Il était brodé d'or. Elle portait un petit haut cachant seulement sa poitrine de la même couleur. Des bracelets en or et argent cliquetaient à ses poignets. Elle ne portait que de petits chaussons violets foncés aux pieds et d'autres bracelets s'enroullaient autour de ses chevilles.  
  
  
- Merci, dit Lyra en penchant la tête. Toi aussi tu es très jolie.  
  
  
Melissa avait rammené ses cheveux blonds en un chignon d'où plusieurs mèches s'échappaient. Plusieurs mèches de cheveux encadraient son visage pâle. Un léger coup de crayon avait rahaussé le bleu de ses yeux. Elle portait une camisole sans manches bleue ciel. Sa jupe de la même couleur dévoillait des jambes fines. Ses escarpins étaient bleu nuit. Des ailes transparentes et brillantes était collées au dos et aux souliers de Mélissa. Des paillettes étaient collées sur ses joues et ses bras nus.   
  
Melissa s'approcha de Lyra et elle se mit une dernière couche de gloss. Elle se regarda dans le miroir.  
  
  
- Tu as raison. N'empêche que tu ressemble vraiment à une princesse. Je me demande vraiment ce que va penser Charlie de toi, dit Melissa.  
  
- Arrêtes, tu m'embêtes, dit Lyra en ouvrant la porte. Tu viens? Kim et Nara sont déjà descendues.  
  
- J'arrive!  
  
  
Melissa referma la porte du dortoir. Elle descendit la première.  
  
  
- HÉ! BILL! cria Melissa en sautant à terre.  
  
  
Le roux se retourna. Il était déguisé en vampire.  
  
  
- Quoi? Wow, Melissa.  
  
- Melissa!  
  
  
Lyra arriva en courant derrière Melissa. Ses voiles volaient derrière elle. La plupart des garçons se retournaient en la voyant.  
  
  
- Désolée Bill! Melissa, viens, arrête d'embêter Bill.  
  
- Oh, non, elle ne me dérange pas du tout, dit Bill en dévisageant Lyra. Tu es très jolie, tu sais?  
  
- Hé! Pas de ça avec moi! Si' serait furieux contre toi, Bill Alfonce Weasley!  
  
- Désolé. On peut y aller.  
  
  
Il offrit son bras à Lyra.  
  
  
- On y va?  
  
- Biensûr!  
  
  
Lyra s'accrocha au bras de Bill et les élèves commencèrent à sortir.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Il était vingt-trois heures quand un hibou pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore le lut.  
  
  
- Chers élèves, un peu de silence je vous pris!  
  
  
La musique cessa et tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le directeur.  
  
  
- Chers élèves, une bonne nouvelle vient de m'être annoncée. Voldemort a disparut, il est certainement mort.  
  
  
Un brouhaha se fit entendre. Dumbledore intima le silence.  
  
  
- En dernier lieu, je demanderais à Miss Black de venir me rejoindre. Vous pouvez recommencer vos activités.  
  
  
Lyra jeta un regard à ses amis en haussant les épaules. Elle leur fit un signe de la main et elle rejoignit le directeur.  
  
Le sorcier la fit quitter la salle et ils montèrent au bureau du directeur.  
  
  
- Remus! s'exclama Lyra, ravie. Que fais-tu là? Tu as entendu la nouvelle? Voldemort est mort!  
  
  
Remus baissa la tête. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, le déplia et il en sortit un pendentif en or gravé. Il s'aprocha de Lyra, prit sa main et il y déposa le bijou.  
  
Lyra observa son présent.  
  
  
- Mais... C'est celui de Lily! Pourquoi tu me le donne?  
  
- Il était écrit sur son testament qu'elle te le léguait, et sur celui de James...  
  
  
Remus donna un petit livre à Lyra, contenant toutes les activités des Maraudeurs à Poudlard. Leur journal, en quelque sorte.  
  
  
- Tu ne veux pas dire qu'ils... qu'ils... qu'ils sont... morts?  
  
  
Remus baissa la tête.  
  
  
- Ça veut dire... oui? Voldemort les a tué? Et Sirius, il est où? Il va bien?  
  
  
Lyra serra ses cadeaux contre son coeur.  
  
  
- Il est où Sirius? Normalement, c'aurait été lui à être venu le premier!  
  
- Lyra, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Tu vas revenir habiter ici, à Poudlard.  
  
- Il est mort, lui aussi? demanda Lyra d'une petite voix.  
  
- Non, mais c'est tout comme.  
  
- C'est lui qui a vendu James et Lily à Voldemort.  
  
- Quoi?!?  
  
  
Les genoux de Lyra flanchèrent.  
  
  
- Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. C'est vrai! Remus, tu le sais, toi!  
  
- Je sais qu'il est mangemort. Tu ne sera plus en sécurité avec lui.  
  
- Lyra, c'est pour ta sécurité.  
  
- Vous mentez... Oui, c'est ça, vous mentez! cria Lyra.  
  
  
Elle se releva et elle partit à courir. Remus la suivit avec l'accord de Dumbledore qui lui donna le mot de passe de Gryffondor.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lyra délivra le mot de passe et elle partit se réfugier dans le dortoir.   
  
  
- Non... Ils sont morts... Sirius les a trahis... Comment?...  
  
  
La porte se referma doucement. Des bras puissants entourèrent Lyra.  
  
  
- Chut Lyra, chut... Je suis là... chut...  
  
- Oh! Remus!  
  
  
Lyra enfouit son visage dans le torse du jeune homme et elle pleura, longtemps, longtemps, longtemps... jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'endorme de fatigue. Remus l'allongea, la couvrit avec les couvertures. Alors qu'il partait, Lyra remua.  
  
  
- Ne me laisses pas toute seule... Restes avec moi... Je ne veux pas dormir seule... C'était toujours ce que faisait Sirius, il restait avec moi... quand je n'allais pas bien...  
  
- Biensûr...  
  
  
Remus se rapprocha et il se coucha par-dessus les couvertures.  
  
_Pauvre Lyra_... pensa le loup-garou avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.  
  
  
  



	7. Sentiments Changeants

Chapitre 7: Sentiments changeants **Note de l'auteure** : Bon... Une fois que ça interesserait quelqu'un... Ici, ce chapitre marque le début de la partie _Romance/Neutre_ qui se poursuivra encore plusieurs autres chapitres.   
Ah, oui! Merci à tous les revieweurs, je vous adore!   
Bonne lecture! 

**Chapitre 7  
Sentiments changeants**

  
  
"_Chère Melissa,  
Mon parrain me permet de quitter Poudlard pour venir te voir cet été. Tu me manques beaucoup, parce qu'ici, je suis la seule élève. Et m'ennuie à mourrir.  
Tu sais, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Remus. À vrai dire, je m'inquiète un peu_..._ peut-être pour rien. Il a vraisemblablement déménagé, car il n'habite plus à l'appartement où nous vivions avec Sirius.  
Mais je m'égares, et je sais depuis longtemps que de parler de Sirius Black est mal vu_..._ puisqu'il est accusé de meurtre de treize personnes_...  
_Alors_... _Qu'as-tu fait de bon cet été? Tu as souvent revu Tom depuis le début de l'été? Tu sais que j'ai raison quand je disais qu'il en pinçais pour toi! Alors??  
Mais bon, il n'y a pas que pour ça que je t'écris.  
BONNE FÊTE!  
Tu as dix-sept ans, c'est génial! Je t'envoie tous mes meilleurs voeux et j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira!  
Amitiés,  
Lyra_"  
  
Lyra relut une dernière fois sa lettre avant de l'accrocher à la patte d'un hibou de l'école, qu'elle avait emmené dans la chambre, avec le cadeau.  
  
Elle souhaita un bon voyage à la chouette.  
  
Lyra avait beaucoup changé. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle était mignonne, puis jolie. Mignonnement jolie. Mais maintenant, elle était belle, mûre et sexy, courrue de plusieurs garçons. La beauté semblait être de famille chez les Black.  
  
Ses cheveux lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules et elle avait fait teindre des minces mèches en blond doré. Ses yeux en légèrement en amande bleus striés de verts étaient encore plus intelligents et pétillants de malice.  
  
Lyra vivait avec son parrain Albus Dumbledore depuis six ans. Elle écrivait souvent à Remus et il lui répondait aussi, mais à un moment donné, il lui avait demandé de lui écrire moins souvent. Puis, il avait fini par ne plus répondre.  
  
Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait plus donné signe de vie, et un an plus avant ces deux ans ils n'avaient fait que correspondre, sans se voir. Lyra avait continué à lui écrire, mais sans succès. Il ne répondait jamais.   
  
Lyra s'accota à la fenêtre en soupirant. Elle enleva son pyjama et elle se mit une légère camisole blanche et une jupe courte en cuir rouge découvrant ses longues jambes. Elle mit des souliers noirs, brossa ses cheveux et elle mit une légère veste blanche trensparente.  
  
Elle prit son journal, plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin, plusieurs bouteilles d'ancre de couleur et le même nombre de plumes. Elle mit le tout dans un sac de toile.  
  
Les appartements de Lyra étaient essentiellement dans les tons de bleu. Il y avait aussi du rouge, de l'argent et de l'or. Lyra avait un très grand lit à baldaquin, un lit à deux. Dans un coin, il y avait une grande armoire où elle rangeait ses vêtements. L'armoire était à double fond. Le premier fond était des robes de sorcière de toutes les couleurs et les styles, et l'autre fond c'était ses vêtements à la mode moldue. Près d'une des nombreuses fenêtres, un phénix bleu nuit et argent était debout. C'était Lyra qui l'avait trouvé à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite il y avait deux ans. Elle l'avait ramenée en cachette au château dans sa chambre et elle l'avait soigné.  
  
Lyra glissa la gance de son sac sur son épaule et elle s'approcha du phénix.  
  
  
- Cele... Celebrin... murmura Lyra.  
  
  
Lyra se pencha et elle caressa le plumage de l'oiseau. Ce dernier ouvrit un oeil noir et il observa le visage de Lyra. Celebrin chanta un léger trémolo et il se redressa.  
  
  
- Celebrin, tu viens avec moi?  
  
  
Celebrin étendit ses ailes et il prit son envol.  
  
Lyra sortit de ses appartements, Celebrin volant derrière elle.  
  
La chambre de Lyra était dans le couloir du bureau du directeur, juste en face de la gargouille. Pour y accéder, on devait donner le mot de passe au tableau. Mais de n'était pas un tableau grand comme une porte comme celui de la salle commune de Gryffondor, non. C'était un petit tableau. On délivrait le mot de passe et une porte se formait dans la mur. On n'avait qu'à l'ouvrir.  
  
Lyra se mit à courir dans les couloirs afin de profiter du soleil le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Alors qu'elle regardait derrière elle pour voir Celebrin, Lyra fonça dans quelque chose. Mais alors qu'elle allait tomber, des bras la rattrapèrent.  
  
  
- Olà! Attention Mademoiselle! Je croyais que l'école était vidée de ses étudients l'été, dit une voix d'homme.  
  
- Désolée... murmura Lyra sans regarder son interlocuteur. Je dois y aller.  
  
  
Lyra se défit de la prise de l'homme et elle marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir. Là, elle vérifia autour d'elle et elle reprit sa course. Elle ne s'arrêta que sur le palier de l'école, avant les escaliers.  
  
Elle observa le paysage. Puis, après avoir prit une grande inspiration, elle descendit les marches. Son phénix la suivit, et rendus au lac, l'oiseau se mit à voler un peu partout. Lyra sourit en la voyant avant de s'asseoir sur une grosse pierre. Elle mit un rouleau de parchemin sur son journal et elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre.  
  
Lyra regarda pensivement la cabane de Hagrid, puis la forêt. Elle ferma un oeil, puis l'autre. Elle sortit la langue en alongeant son bras. Puis, elle pencha sa tête vers le parchemin et elle traça des traits à l'encre.  
  
Dessiner était un des passe-temps de Lyra. Il faut dire qu'elle était très douée.  
  
Celebrin se posa à coté de Lyra, qui le caressa.  
  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je dois faire? Lui écrire une nouvelle lettre? Et tu crois qu'il va répondre?  
  
  
Lyra mit de côté ses affaires et elle éleva légèrement les genoux, où Celebrin se percha. Lyra resta un long moment comme ça, à caresser le doux plumage de l'oiseau.  
  
Lyra finit par retirer sa main et elle rangea ses choses dans son sac. Celebrin ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux et il reprit son envol. Puis, Lyra se leva.  
  
  
- Je ne peux pas allez voir Dumby, il doit être occupé. Rogue, c'est sûr qu'il ne voudra pas me voir, même en peinture. Binns, franchement, ça ne me tente pas. Et les autres fantômes... Nah...  
  
  
Lyra soupira.  
  
  
- Alors, je fais quoi moi?  
  
- Encore là?  
  
  
Lyra leva les yeux. C'était Remus!   
  
Mais il ne sembla pas avoir reconnu Lyra. Lui connaissait la petite Lyra, mignonne, mais sans plus, tandis que la Lyra de maintenant était plus osée et sexy.  
  
Lyra remarqua l'état épouventable des robes de Remus. Il avait du avoir de la difficulté avec le travail.  
  
Lyra décida de jouer. Rien de bien méchant, mais elle voulait se venger parce que Remus ne lui avait plus donné signe de vie depuis longtemps.  
  
Elle leva les yeux et elle remarqua que Celebrin s'était éclipsé. Tant mieux. Lyra avait déjà parlé de Celebrin à Remus dans ses lettres, et il l'aurait sûrement reconnue.  
  
Remus l'observait dans l'attente d'une réponse.  
  
  
- Hum... Oui. Je suis en vacances ici. Personne de ma famille ne pouvait me prendre, alors mes parents ont demandé si l'école pouvait m'éberger.  
  
- Ah...  
  
- Et vous?  
  
- Le professeur Dumbledore voulait me voir pour... quelque chose. Vous êtes...?  
  
- ...  
  
  
_Mais t'es bête! T'aurais pu penser à un surnom!_, pensa Lyra.  
  
Puis, sans réfléchir, elle dit:  
  
  
- Windy Jones.  
  
  
_Parfait!_sourit Lyra. Remus lui tendit la main.  
  
  
- Remus Lupin.  
  
  
Lyra serra la main que Remus lui tendait. Tout allait très bien. Très très bien.  
  
À vrai dire, Lyra avait aussi un caractère Serpentarien.  
  
Bon, Lyra devait empêcher Dumbledore de la démasquer. C'était tout ce qui était important pour le moment.  
  
  
- Vous voulez bien me tenir compagnie? Je me sens un peu seule.  
  
  
Lyra s'accrocha au bras de Remus. Elle frémit au contact de la peau de Remus contre la sienne de la sienne.  
  
  
- Je suppose.  
  
  
Lyra sourit et elle le traîne vers un coin reculé du parc.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lyra et Remus étaient assis à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, assis sous un arbre. Tous deux riaient d'une stupidité qu'avait dit Lyra.  
  
Remus fut le premier à reprendre son souffle.  
  
  
- Alors ça, on peut dire que vous en avez eu vous, une vie mouvementée, dit Remus.  
  
  
Remus aurait certainement vu la supercherie si il aurait été plus présent ces dernières années. Lyra n'avait fait que conter sa vie ce collégienne, rien de plus.  
  
  
- Je sais, sourit Lyra.  
  
  
Remus regarda sa montre.  
  
  
- Merlin! Dumbledore doit m'attendre! Nous avons parlé tout l'après midi et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer!  
  
- Je vais vous raccompagner, proposa Lyra.  
  
- Merci Windy.  
  
  
Ils se levèrent. Puis, Remus prit les mains de Lyra entre les siennes. Il sembla hésitant, puis il pencha la tête et ses lèvres éffleurèrent celles de Lyra. Puis, elles s'y posèrent.  
  
Lyra fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Mais bon... Elle répondit doucement au baiser.  
  
Cependant, bizarrement, quelque chose lui brisa le coeur sans qu'elle n'en n'ai la raison. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait comme ça. Mais, ce baiser, il lui faisait mal. Très mal.  
  
Ce n'était pas ELLE qu'il embrassait, c'était Windy Jones, une sorcière qui n'existait même pas!  
  
Lyra ferma les yeux pour mieux goûter au plaisir de la sentation que lui procurait la langue de Remus dans sa bouche. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches.  
  
Mais encore là, elle avait mal sans en avoir la raison. Ça la chicotait un peu.  
  
Ils finirent par se lâcher, à bout de souffle.  
  
  
- Désolé..., murmura Remus.  
  
- Mais ne le sois pas. Et si nous y allions.  
  
  
Mais un autre problème attendait Lyra : Dumbledore.  
  
Il était debout devant l'école et il sourit en les voyant arriver.  
  
Malheureusement, il prononça les mots fatals:  
  
  
- Ah! Remus! Lyra! Je m'impatientais!  
  
- Lyra? questionna Remus. Mais je n'ai vu Lyra nul part, et cette jeune fille se nomme Windy Jones et elle est élève ici.  
  
- Désolé Remus, mais il n'y a aucune Windy Jones dans cette école. Cette jeune dame est Lyra Black.  
  
- Vous devez vous tromper! Lyra ne lui ressemble en aucun point!  
  
  
Dumbledore regarda gravement Lyra par-dessus ses lunette en demi-lune.  
  
  
- Lyra, cessez cette supercherie immédiatement, dit-il.  
  
- Mais pourtant, je suis sûr que c'est faux, dit Remus. Tu es bien Windy Jones!  
  
- Comment peux-tu dire que Lyra ne ressemble pas à Windy... Puisque ce n'est qu'une seule et même personne!  
  
  
Puis, elle ajouta avec une certaine hargne :  
  
  
- Mais biensûr, tu ne m'as pas vue changer. trois ans, ça vous change une personne.  
  
  
Lyra baissa les yeux et elle continua.  
  
  
- À vrai dire, je ne voulais pas tout de suite de dire qui j'étais quand j'ai vu que tu ne m'avais pas reconnue. J'avais voulu me venger un peu. De ton absence. Un an sans se voir, tes réponses sont brèves, puis tu finis par me demander de t'écrire moins souvent. Et pour couronner le tout, pas un seul signe de vie pendant deux ans. Pas de lettre, rien. Alors, je me suis inventée un personnage. Mais tout ce qu'elle t'a conté m'es réellement arrivé. Tu l'aurais su si tu aurais été plus présent. Et Windy t'as épaté, on dirait.  
  
  
Puis Lyra se tourna vers Dumbledore.  
  
  
- Je vais à ma chambre.  
  
  
Albus hocha la tête et Lyra gravit le marches de pierre sans un regard en arrière, laissant un Remus bouche bée.  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers Remus.  
  
  
- Allons à mon bureau en attendant qu'elle se calme.  
  
  
Remus hocha la tête et il suivit le vieux sorcier.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lyra se jeta sur son lit. Elle porta ses mains à ses lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?  
  
  
- Je suis amoureuse, murmura-t-elle. Oh! Remus! Pardonne-moi!  
  
  
Puis, Lyra enfouie son visage dans son gros oreiller.  
  
  
  



	8. Expliquations

Chapitre 8: Expliquations 

**Note de l'auteure** : On est toujours dans le romance/neutre (bouhou!!!), mais plus dans le romance pour ce chapitre, comme vous pourrez le constater.  
Merci à : **Lunenoire** : Bin, c'est un peu vrai... Mais bon, il y est déjà, alors... Va faloir veiller sur Remus, mais puisque Sirius tient beaucoup à sa soeur, il ne fera jamais rien pour la rendre triste! **Wynzar** : Merci! **Relena** : La voilà cette suite! **Solar** : J'ai lu ta fic (j'ai laissé une review) et c'est vrai que c'est bien, j'ai suivit ton conseil. Au fait, si tu rencontres un sorcier, tu voudras bien me le présenter? **La Sckotchée (Gwen)** : Lyra règle les problèmes ici... En tout cas, merci!

**Chapitre 8  
Expliquations**

  
  
Lyra était couchée depuis une dizaine de minutes. Celebrin se posa sur l'oreiller à côté de sa tête. Lyra leva le bras et elle le caressa.  
  
  
- Drôle de journée, hein?  
  
  
Elle se redressa et elle sortit de sous son oreiller un petit coffret en bois de rose.  
  
Elle l'ouvrit en souriant tristement. Elle prit une enveloppe au hazard et elle l'ouvrit.  
  
Lyra passa le reste de la nuit à lire ses anciennes lettres.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Remus se massa les tempes. Il se sentait légèrement fiévreux. Il se leva et il sortit de la chambre qu'on lui avait prêtée pour la nuit.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
"_Chère Lyra,  
Tu te souviens de Lily? La fille rousse que j'avais emmené à la maison avec les gars? Et bien, elle sort avec Remus.  
REMUS!  
Mais bon sang! Ils m'énervent à la longue! Mais ils disent que je suis comme ça quand j'ai des petites amies moi aussi. C'est totalement faux.  
Ah! Ils sont encore en train de se bécotter dans un coin_... _ Pff_...  
_Oh, oh! Je vois Remus qui s'approche pour voir ce que j'écris, alors je dois te laisser Puce! Sinon je vais avoir des ennuis avec Lupin!  
À la prochaine!  
Sirius_"  
  
Lyra leva les yeux au ciel. Elle plia la lettre et elle la remit dans la boîte. Elle en sortit une autre, la dernière.  
  
"_Chère Lyra,  
Sache que je ne serai plus là dorénavant. James et Lily sont morts, tu le sais. Mais s'ils sont morts, c'est à cause que Peter les a trahis. Je n'ai jamais été leur gardien du Secret, c'était Peter. Mais tout le monde croyait que c'était moi, car James, Lily et moi avons mentit à tout le monde, simplement pour les protéger, eux et Harry. Et voilà ce que ç'a donné.  
Je n'ai jamais tué tous ces moldus, et je n'ai pas tué Peter non plus. C'était Peter qui les as tous tués. Il s'est coupé un doigt et il s'est sauvé. Je crois qu'on ne le reverra pas de sitôt. Mais si, tôt ou tard, tu le rencontre, ne lui fait pas confiance. Il serait cappable de te tuer.  
Je suis vraiment désolé de te donner tous ces renseignements morbides, mais si je le fais, c'est parce que je tiens à toi.  
Je t'en prie, ne penses plus à moi. Je suppose que je deviendrais bientôt fou. On va m'emvoyer à Azkaban.  
Si jamais tu rencontres Harry, ne lui révèle rien. Il ne doit pas savoir pour le moment. Oui, tu es sa marraine, et non, il ne doit pas savoir. Et encore moins pour moi.  
Chère petite soeur, je suis franchement désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner l'amour que papa et maman n'ont pas pu te donner. Si ça n'aurait été que de moi, Voldemort serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. Mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça.  
Saches que tu seras toujours dans mon coeur, quelque part, et bien visible.  
Je t'aime,  
Adieu,  
Sirius._"  
  
La main de Lyra trembla. Cette lettre... elle l'avait oubliée. Comment avait-elle fait pour le faire?  
  
  
- Oh, Sirius, tu me manques tellement!  
  
  
Elle serra la lettre contre son coeur.  
  
  
- Oui, tellement! pleura-t-elle.  
  
  
Elle se leva, enfila un peignoir, et elle sortit prendre l'air.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
L'air était pur et frais. Remus observait le ciel. C'était une nuit sans lune. C'était des nuits comme celle-là qu'il aimait le plus. Rien pour lui rapeler qu'il était un lycantrophe.  
  
Il soupira d'aise. Il avait besoin de remettre ses pensées en place.  
  
Remus s'assit sur les crénaux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête cet après-midi? Embrasser Lyra. Sirius l'aurait tué.  
  
_Sirius_...  
  
Remus serra les poings. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Sirius avait trahi de sang-froid James et Lily, ainsi qu'Harry.  
  
Remus entendit un léger grincement. Instinctivement, il se pencha. Ainsi, il était invisible.  
  
Les battements de son coeur s'accélèrèrent. Il avait reconnu la nouvelle tête de Lyra. Elle s'approcha des crénaux à son tour, à environ deux mètres du loup-garou.  
  
_Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Remus? On dirait une gosse! T'as pu dix-sept, à ce que je saches! Calme tes hormones!_ se giffla mentalement Remus.  
  
Il entendit Lyra soupirer, puis parler à une personne invisible.  
  
  
- Alors... Comment c'est pour toi? Sept ans... Je trouve que tu en as bien du courage!  
  
  
Remus comprit qu'elle parlait de ou à Sirius. Mais, biensûr, elle n'attendait pas de réponse.  
  
Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Puis, elle sembla s'adresser à quelqu'un à nouveau.  
  
  
- Franchement, je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai fait ça... Peut-être que c'est parce que j'étais tellement heureuse de le voir que tout en moi s'est chamboullé... J'en sais rien... Il me manquait tellement... Il ne sais pas combien.   
  
  
Lyra s'arrêta, se qui déçu Remus. Il aurait voulu en savoir plus. Mais... Il se faisait honte! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'espionner, pourtant! C'était la spécialité de Sirius, ça!  
  
Alors, il décida de se montrer.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lyra sentit quelque chose boucher non loin d'elle. Elle sursauta en plaçant ses bras devant elle, prête à se battre.  
  
Lyra excellait en duel à l'école. Sirius, lorsqu'elle était plus petite, l'avait inscrite dans un club de judo. Elle était ceinture noire.  
  
Lyra, toujours en position, s'avança précotieusement. Puis, elle baissa sa garde. Ce n'était que Remus. Oui, mais... s'il avait tout entendu?  
  
  
- Lyra, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille.  
  
- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondit-elle du tac au tac.  
  
- Moi aussi...  
  
- Alors, tu as tout entendu?  
  
- Mouis, avoua Remus. Et je suis curieux.  
  
- Je sais. Mais il me faut quelque chose en retour.  
  
- Quoi?  
  
  
Lyra sourit tristement.  
  
  
- Une promesse. La promesse que tu ne me laisseras plus sans nouvelles aussi longtemps.  
  
  
Remus fut surprit. Puis, il se rapprocha de Lyra et il la serra dans ses bras.  
  
  
- Promis.  
  
  
Là, il reconnaissait sa petite Lyra.  
  
  
- Alors, que voulais-tu savoir? demanda Lyra en se dégageant.  
  
- Si tu m'en voulais de t'avoir embrassé.  
  
  
Lyra secoua la tête.  
  
  
- Non. Même que comparé à certains de mes ex petits-amis, tu embrasses plutôt bien.  
  
- Ah, je vais me coucher moins idiot on dirait, rougit Remus.  
  
- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre! Et...  
  
- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnue. Ça te va?  
  
- C'est ok, sourit Lyra. Remus... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...  
  
  
Remus attendit la suite.  
  
  
- En fait, je crois que j't'aime beaucoup. Non. Pas beaucoup. Je t'aime tout court, sourit-elle tristement.  
  
  
Remus s'approcha doucement d'elle et il lui prit le visage entre ses mains.  
  
  
- Je t'aime, Lyra, moi aussi, souffla-t-il.  
  
- Mon âge ne te dérange donc pas?  
  
- Et le mien? Mon statut de lycantrophe?  
  
- Pas du tout. Je t'aime comme tu es, Lupin. Même avec toutes tes petites imparfaitetées. De toutes façons, elles sont comprises dans le bon d'achat! plaisanta Lyra.  
  
- Et toi donc!  
  
  
Remus rapprocha son visage de Lyra, puis, il l'embrassa.  
  
Lyra se dégagea et elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
  
  
- Cette nuit, je te veux juste à moi, murmura-t-elle.  
  
  
Remus caressa son visage.  
  
  
- Même chose pour moi.  
  
  
Lyra sourit et elle le mena à sa chambre...  
  
  
  



	9. Fugitif recherché

Chapitre 9: Fugitif recherché 

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE **: Je vais y aller avec les réponses aux reviews, mais avant, j'ai une question _existentielle_! Voulez-vous le titre ou un extrait du chapitre suivant, et ce, pour chaque chapitre? Donnez-moi votre réponse par review!!

**Wynzar** : Commeje l'ai dit, sa va continuer avec le romance/neutre. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise!

**Solar **: Normal! ;-) Elle ne va pas rester une petite fille toute sa vie (m'enfin... quand elle le voudra...)

**lilybizzzz** : Lupin, il a le même âge que Sirius! Il est dit dans le deuxième chapitre : Le 12 février 1970, un bébé est né. Selon moi, les Maraudeurs sont entrés à l'école de sorcellerie et de magie Poudlard en 1971. Remus a donc dix ans de plus que Lyra, soit vingt-sept ans... pour le moment!

**Gwendo **: Merci!

**Lunenoire **: J'avoue, mais elle est comme ça...

  
  


**Chapitre 9  
Fugitif recherché**

  
Lyra s'éveilla doucement dans son grand lit. Elle se redressa en s'étirant. Merlin qu'elle avait bien dormi!  
  
Elle était maintenant âgée de vingt-trois ans. Elle était mariée depuis trois ans exactement.  
  
Lyra sourit en y pensant. Elle avait été la femme la plus heureuse du monde lorsqu'elle s'était avancée dans l'allée au bras de Bill. En fait, le Weasley avait remplacé son père pour le mariage. C'était lui qui s'était proposé, et ça l'avait fait bien rire.  
  
Le mariage avait été fait selon les lois sorcières. Après il y avait eu le bal. Il avait été très amusant. Lyra avait dansé toute la nuit. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas été obligée de grader sa longue robe blanche!  
  
Mais... quelque chose lui avait cruellement manqué. L'absence de Sirius. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit présent. Même si elle se doutait qu'il aurait trucidé son mari pour avoir touché sa petite soeur.  
  
En fait, c'était peut-être ça qui les avait rapprochés...  
  
Lyra pénétra dans la cuisine et elle repoussa la chaise d'acajou de la table pour qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir, son café entre les mains.  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle aimait beaucoup cette maison. Elle n'était pas bien grande, et de toute façons, elle n'y était pas toujours.  
  
Il faut dire que même si elle était très bien payée, elle était presque toujours la seule à ramener un salaire à la maison. Mais ce n'était pas parce que son mari ne voulait pas travailler! Il était très intelligent, calme, patient et doué dans presuqe toutes les matières.  
  
Mais c'était parce qu'aucun cher d'entreprise ne voulait de lui. Ils en avaient peur.  
  
Alors, il revenait bredouille à la maison.  
  
Mais Lyra et elle seule savait lui redonner le sourire.  
  
Elle l'aimait tant!  
  
Perdue dans ses pensées, Lyra porta machinalement sa tasse de café à ses lèvres roses. Elle recracha le liquide aussitôt.  
  
Quelle horreur!  
  
Elle n'avait mit ni lait, ni sucre.  
  
Soupirant de désarroi contre son oubli, elle se leva et elle ouvrit la porte du réfrégirateur. Il n'y avait plus de lait.  
  
Lyra secoua la tête. Bon, il y avait toujours la crème! La jeune femme se sentait lâche ce matin.  
  
Tout en sirotant son café, Lyra regarda sa montre. Sept heures moins dix... Sept heures moins cinq... Sept heures. Elle délaissa son café et elle se dirigea vers les portes pour réveiller les deux marmottes.  
  
Habituellement, ce n'était pas elle la lève-tôt. C'était lui. Mais ce matin, elle avait eu une drôle intuition et elle n'avait plus trouvé le sommeil. Et puis, il fallait bien un début à tout!  
  
La jeune femme sourit en portant ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il la réveillait toujours soit en lui caressant les cheveux, soit en l'embrassant doucement. C'était des réveils doux, tendres, qu'elle attendait toujours avec impatience... dans son subconsient.  
  
Hé bien! Ce serait à lui de se faire réveiller ainsi ce matin!  
  
Lyra poussa la porte avec le moins de bruit possible et elle s'approcha du double-lit. Elle y grimpa et elle détailla son amant.  
  
Grand, plutôt bien fait, un air tendre... charmant. Des mèches de cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses yeux clos. Malgré son jeune âge, quelques mèches argentées se mêlaient à ses soyeux cheveux clairs. Il avait un air maladif, mais d'un côté, c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Il n'avait pas besoin de confettis pour être apprécié. Juste à être lui-même.  
  
Lyra caressa son front afin de le dégager. Puis, elle déposa quelques baisers surs ses lèvres.  
  
Elle le sentit remuer légèrement.  
  
Elle recommença sa manoeuvre. Elle ne cessa que lorsqu'elle sentit les douces lèvres lui répondre.  
  
  
- Bonjour marmotte, dit-elle en se redressant, tout sourire.  
  
- Bonjour Lyra.  
  
- Il est l'heure de te lever, Moony.  
  
  
Le dénommé Moony se redressa en grognant. Il aurait préférer rester dans la chaleur des couvertures, avec les baisers délicats de Lyra sur ses lèvres. M'enfin. La vie n'était pas que rose.  
  
  
- Tu as réveillé Grey? demanda-t-il.  
  
- Nah, je vais y aller. Je te veux frais et dispo dans la cuisine dans... environ vingt minutes...  
  
- C'est ma réplique, ça!  
  
- Je sais Rem', je sais.   
  
  
Remus sourit et il se leva pour tituber vers le garde-robe.  
  
Lyra lui sourit et elle se dirigea vers la porte en face d'elle, qui était légèrement entrouverte. Lyra se pencha au dessus du lit et elle caressa la petite tête.  
  
  
- Grey... Grey... Il faut te réveiller ma puce.  
  
  
Lyra et Remus avaient eu une fille qu'ils avaient nommée Grey Samantha Lupin.  
  
Grey avait trois ans. Elle était née le vingt-six mars 1990. Elle était petite et très mignonne.  
  
Elle avait de grand yeux vert émeraude à discrets reflets dorés. Ses cheveux châtains foncés lui arrivaient aux épaules.  
  
Grey changea de côté en rabattant sa couverture sur sa tête.  
  
  
- Grey, tu te lèves.  
  
- Naon!...  
  
  
Lyra leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
  
- Ton père est beaucoup plus facile à lever.  
  
- Oui mais à lui tu donnes un bec à papa pour le lever.  
  
  
Lyra éclata de rire.  
  
  
- Habituellement c'est lui qui me lève! dit-elle. Mais c'est d'accord. Le voilà ton becot du matin!  
  
  
Lyra dégagea les couvertures, laissant apparaître un petit visage ovale.  
  
La jeune maman déposa un bisou sur le joue rose de l'enfant.  
  
  
- Un bec express, un!  
  
  
Grey sourit et elle se redressa. Lyra fit lévier les vêtements de Grey pour la journée et elle les plaça sur ses genoux. Grey leva ses bras et Lyra attrapa le bas de la chemise de nuit de sa fille et elle la leva.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Remus caressa le plumage bleu de Celebrin, perché sur le bord de la fenêtre. Le magnifique oiseau ferma paresseusement les yeux, signe de contentement.  
  
Puis, le loup-garou délaissa le phénix pour se laver les mains et ainsi préparer le déjeuner.  
  
Il allait commencer à manger quand Lyra arriva, suivie de Grey. Elle fit la bise à son père et elle s'instala pour manger.  
  
  
- Lait, dit calmement Remus tandis que Lyra rougissait.  
  
-Je vais aller en chercher, dit-elle sans perdre sa couleur tomate mûre.  
  
  
Remus fit un clin d'oeil à Grey qui éclata de rire. La maman fit une grimace au papa et elle transplana en un pop.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lyra était partie travaille depuis une demi-heure. Grey, elle, elle était à la garderie sorcière.  
  
Remus s'affairait avec les vêtements sales. Ensuite, il devait tondre la pelouse.  
  
Les Lupin vivaient dans un coin reculé de la Grande-Bretagne. La maison n'était pas géante, mais le terrain avait la taille d'un terrain de football américain et il était entouré de forêt.  
  
C'était là que Remus passait ses transformations.  
  
Bref, maintenant Remus était rendu au terrain. En pointant sa baguette vers l'étendue verte, il marmonna un sort et l'herbe se coupa d'elle même.  
  
Remus n'osait imaginer la tête des moldus s'ils auraient dût tondre tout ça avec... heu... un tonkaseuse à gazon. Ils auraient été découragés!  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Ce ne fut qu'au dîner que les hiboux et les chouettes messagères arrivèrent par la fenêtre ouverte. Remus songea que c'était à cause de la chaleur intense que les rapaces avaient du retard. On aurait pu faire cuire un oeuf sur l'asphalte.  
  
Remus regarda les lettres. Il sursautta lorsqu'il lut:  
  
_Mr Remus J.Lupin  
2591 North Street, Green Valey_  
  
Le tout précédé du sceau de Poudlard. Remus décacheta rapidement l'enveloppe et il parcourut la lettre des yeux.  
  
_Cher Mr Lupin,  
Nous aimerions vous demander une faveur. Vu l'absence de professeur de Défences contre les forces du Mal, nous avons parcouru les dossiers des anciens élèves.  
Il se trouve que vous étiez exceptionellement brillant.  
Nous vous demandons donc si vous seriez prêt à accepter ce poste.  
Veuillez croire, Mr Lupin, nos sentiments les plus distingués,  
Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe._  
  
Remus regarda la lettre, stupéfait.  
  
  
- Woa! murmura Lupin en relissant la lettre. Pas croyable...  
  
  
Il la remit dans l'enveloppe qu'il posa sur la table et il s'intéressa aux autres lettres.  
  
Sorcière Hebdo, ça c'était pour Lyra. Ha! La gazette du sorcier.  
  
Remus n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit la première page.  
  
Il échappa son verre qui se fracassa au sol.  
  
En première page, on pouvait lire : _Allerte! Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban! Plus de détails à la page 5._  
  
  
- Il veut terminer son oeuvre, grinça Remus d'une voix sourde. Il veut tuer Harry.  
  
  
  



	10. Le cadeau de Black

Chapitre 10: Le cadeau de Black 

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE!**:  
Allô! Je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes les reviews, je vous explique pourquoi : comme toujours, je reçois vos reviews sur mon e-mail, je les lis et je les supprimes car je sais que je peux les retrouver sur ce site. Mais là, le nombre de reviews seulement apparait, pas les messages :( ...

**Lune d'argent :** Allô! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Merci!

**La Stockée (Gwen) : **Comme moi! Moi aussi j'ai eu treize ans cette année. Seulement, je suis plus jeune que toi et que Grey... je suis née le 2 juin 1990. C'est moi qui doit te remercier de me lire, je suis toujours très contente de voir que j'ai des reviews!

**Drafina Malfoy :** Peut-être, mais je crois que tu vas avoir des surprises. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise!

Voilà! Les autres reviews que j'avais eu avant que je en m'en rende compte, je ne les aie plus :(

**Chapitre 10  
Le cadeau de Black**

  
Grey jeta un regard à sa mère, qui avait l'air découragée.  
  
  
- Merci Greta. Allez Grey, on rentre à la maison.  
  
  
Lyra se pencha et elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras. Elles sortirent de la graderie et Lyra transplana.  
  
  
- Maman, ça va?  
  
  
Lyra sursautta. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était arrivée chez elle.  
  
  
- Oui, mentit-elle.  
  
  
En réalité, elle était bouleversée. Mais elle ne devait pas le laisser paraître. Pas devant Grey, en tout cas.  
  
En entrant, elles trouvèrent la maison vide.  
  
  
- Où il est papa?  
  
- Heu... Sûrement... sûrement à l'épicerie.  
  
  
Lyra enleva sa robe de sorcier et elle aida Grey à faire de même. Puis, elle laissa sa fille jouer dehors sur le balcon avec ses poupée.  
  
La jeune maman avait l'intention de préparer le souper, mais elle décida de faire une pause avant.  
  
Son regard fut attiré par la table, où était sagement posée le magasine de Sorcière Hebdo.  
  
Mais Lyra n'y toucha pas ; elle savait ce qu'elle allait y trouver.  
  
Elle s'assit à la table et elle se prit la tête entre ses mains, oubliant le repas, et Grey qui jouait dehors. Elle finit par s'endormir.  
  
C'est ainsi que Remus la trouva, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés.  
  
Il prit délicatement Lyra dans ses bras et il la porta à son lit. Il la couvrit de ses couvertures et il observa son visage soucieux.  
  
Il la comprenait de se sentir patraque. Et il ne lui en voulait absolument pas.  
  
Remus fit manger la petite Grey, lui fit prendre un bain et il la coucha, non sans lui avoir lu l'histoire d'Aladdin, un conte moldu que la petite adorait. Grey finit par s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres et en serrant contre elle son ours en peluche.  
  
Grey était vraiment adorable. Elle lui rappelait Lyra, à son âge. L'innocence même.  
  
La petite fille gémit doucement et elle se retourna, en relâchant sa prise sur son toutou. Remus lui caressa les cheveux, l'embrassa sur le front et il sortit discrètement, en veillant à laisser la porte entrouverte.  
  
Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa propre chambre et il apperçut Lyra, assise sur le lit, le regard dans le vague.  
  
  
- Remus?  
  
  
Quand elle le disait, elle mettait tant de sentiments dans son nom! Et ç'a avait toujours été comme ça...  
  
Le loup-garou s'approcha de l'humaine et il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
  
  
- Oui? questionna-t-il doucement.  
  
  
Remus savait que dans ses périodes de faiblesse, il ne fallait pas la brusquer. De toute façon, il ne le ferait jamais. Jamais il n'agirait de façon violente, de toutes les manières qu'elle soit utilisée, contre elle.  
  
Et d'un autre côté, à cause de son jeune âge, Remus sentait en lui un fort devoir de protection envers elle. Lyra était très fagile malgré les apparences.  
  
  
- Il s'est évadé, dit Lyra d'une petite voix étrangement aigüe.  
  
  
Remus comprit de quoi elle voulait parler alors il l'attira à lui.  
  
  
- Oh, Lyra...  
  
- Comment? Comment? pleura Lyra. Il a passé douze ans à Azkaban! Douze ans! Il devait être fou!  
  
  
Remus lui caressa le dos et il l'embrassa sur la tête.  
  
  
- Chut... Chut...  
  
  
Biensûr, Lyra n'avait jamais oublié son frère. Mais elle avait sûrement gardé en mémoire le Sirius qui étudiait à Poudlard.  
  
C'était ce que pensait Remus.  
  
C'est après plusieurs douces paroles que Lyra s'endormit, l'esprit toujours troublé.  
  
C'était ce que détestait le plus Remus. Voir une personne aimée en détresse, de toutes façons que se soit. Présentement c'était Lyra et Grey, mais il y avait déjà eu Lily, James, Sirius et Peter...  
  
Remus se déshabilla et il se glissa sous les couvertures, à côté de Lyra.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Remus se réveilla à l'aube. Lyra était toujours endormie, une main posée sur le torse du loup-garou. Remus la délogea délicatement et il se leva.  
  
Lyra le rejoignit deux heures après. Elle avait l'air triste et elle gardait obstinément la bouche fermée.  
  
En fait, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Après avoir lu et relu la lettre que Sirius lui avait adressée elle s'était persuadée qu'il était innocent. Mais l'article dans _La gazette du sorcier_ la laissait perplexe.  
  
  
- Lyra?  
  
  
Elle eut un sursaut de susprise et elle regarda Remus.  
  
  
- J'ai... J'ai reçu une demande d'emploi... de Poudlard.  
  
  
Lyra baissa les yeux.  
  
  
- Qu'e... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?  
  
- He bien...  
  
  
Remus se tortilla les mains. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Lyra et Grey seules.  
  
La jeune femme leva les yeux, comme si elle avait perçut les pensées de son mari.  
  
  
- Acceptes, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de Grey seule. Je suis sûre que Melissa se portera volontaire pour m'aider. Mais... il y a aussi... que tu veux garder un oeil sur Harry... Veiller sur lui...  
  
  
Remus rougit.  
  
  
- Merci.  
  
  
Lyra se leva et elle enveloppa Remus de ses bras.  
  
  
- Si tu as un problème tu peux m'hibouer quand tu voudras.  
  
  
Remus sourit et il promit.  
  
Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant c'était que Grey le prenne bien...  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Grey posa l'étoile de David dorée sur la tête du sapin. Lyra annula le sort de léviation dès que sa fille toucha le sol.  
  
  
- Alors, il est beau notre sapin de Noël, non? demanda Lyra.  
  
- Très beau, aquiesça Grey.  
  
  
Lyra se pencha et elle épousetta la robe bleue de sa fille, où s'étaient accrochés des pailettes de toutes les couleurs, appartenant aux guirlandes et aux boules de Noël.  
  
  
- Et voilà.  
  
- Et papa? Il va être là?  
  
  
Lyra se mordit la lèvre. Il serait grand temps que quelqu'un écrive le livre : _Comment dire à son enfant que son père est un loup-garou_.  
  
Elle savait parfaitement que la pleine lune tombait exactement le vingt-cinq décembre.  
  
  
- Il... il va être occupé... à l'école... beaucoup de travaux à corriger...  
  
- Oh........  
  
  
Grey fondit en larmes.  
  
  
- Ze veux mon papa! Ze veux mon papa!  
  
  
Lyra la serra dans ses bras et elle la berça.  
  
  
- Ma puce... Papa va t'envoyer un beau cadeau de Noël.  
  
  
Lyra soupira et elle souleva Grey.  
  
  
- Allez ma puce! Tu vas aller prendre un bon bain chaud!  
  
  
Grey renifla et elle se laissa porter.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Le matin de Noël, Lyra fut réveillée par Grey qui sautait sur le lit.  
  
  
- Cadeaux! Cadeaux! Cadeaux! Cadeaux! Cadeaux! Cadeaux!  
  
  
Lyra se redressa et elle attrapa Grey au vol.  
  
  
- Le père Noël est passé?  
  
- Viii!!!  
  
- Il a mangé ses biscuits et bu son lait?  
  
- Viii!!!  
  
  
Lyra reposa Grey sur le lit et elle enfila un peignoir. Grey s'approcha d'elle et elle lui attrapa la main pour la tirer jusqu'au salon.  
  
Sous le sapin joliment décoré étaient éparpillés plusieurs paquets de toutes les tailles.  
  
Grey se précipita dessus avec son éternel enthousiasme. Lyra s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et elle lui passa ses paquets cadeaux.  
  
Biensûr, Lyra aidait sa fille à tout déballer. Grey semblait très heureuse de ses cadeaux. Des poupées pour la plupart. Et elle adorait les poupées. Il n'y avait que Remus qui ne lui en avait pas envoyé une. Il lui avait envoyé un chaton couleur caramel. Grey semblait aux anges. Elle adorait les chats.  
  
  
- Maman, toi aussi tu as des cadeaux!  
  
  
Lyra prit un paquet au hazard et elle commença à déchirer le papier. Le cadeau était de la part de Melissa. C'était un kit de perles et de cordes pour fabriquer des colliers et des bracelets.  
  
Il y avait une lettre de Remus, qui avait prit une photo sans flash d'Harry et de ses amis.  
  
Lyra sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ressemblait tellement à James! Sauf pour les yeux. Les yeux de Lily. Mais on le lui avait sûrement déjà trop dit!  
  
Sous le sapin, il ne restait qu'une dernière boîte. Petite et carrée.  
  
Il n'y avait aucun nom, juste un message bizarrement écrit. Les lettres étaient maladroitement faites, mais le message était lisible.  
  
_Il m'a beaucoup servi pendant toutes ces années. Je te le transmets maintenant._  
  
Ce n'était pas signé. Intriguée, Lyra ouvrit la boîte et elle trouva un splendide cristal à multiples reflets accroché à une chaîne en or.  
  
Il y avait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette châne et ce cristal? Douze ans...  
  
Elle se souvenait avoir déjà vu Sirius jouer avec le collier qu'il avait dans le cou.  
  
  
- Oh... Sirius... Comment as-tu...  
  
- Maman, j'ai faim! dit Grey en lui tirant la manche.  
  
- Ou... Oui. Viens.  
  
  
Au même moment, le jeune Harry Potter découvrait le sublime _Éclair de Feu_ que lui avait envoyé son parrain, Sirius Black.  
  
  
  



	11. Frère et soeur

Chapitre 11: Frère et soeur **Réponses aux reviews et petite note... : **

Je ne vous dérangerais pas longtemps avec ma petite note, mais juste vous dire que je vais surement mettre (à l'avenir) un chapitre tous les mercredi et vendredi soir à partir de la semaine prochaine!

  
**Lunenoire : **Ça évolue assez bien... je te laisse en juger ^_^

**Drafina Malfoy :** Je suis full contente que ça te plaise!

**Wynzar :** Merci! Mais quand je mets Remus et Lyra ensemble, je peux pas m'empêcher de faire un peu (beaucoup) de romance ,lol!

**La Stockée (Gwen) :** Pour Grey, c'est voulu! Moi aussi je voudrais l'avoir comme fille ma petite Grey (en fait, c'est un peu le cas...) Merci pour ta review!

  
  


**Chapitre 11  
Frère et soeur**

  
Lyra n'avait pas de pouvoir sur le temps, et le contraire était aussi vrai.  
  
On était déjà en juin. Il faisait très beau dehors.  
  
Lyra avait prit sa journée de congé, Grey étant fiévreuse. Elle était étendue sur une chaise longue, tout comme sa fille, sauf que la petite était couverte d'une légère couverture de laine, la tête sur-élevée par un duveteux oreiller.  
  
La jeune femme avait le nez plongé dans son bouquin, jetant un regard de temps à autres à Grey. Elle commençait déjà à aller mieux.  
  
Lyra caressa son cristal du bout des doigts. Il dégagea la même chaleur que Sirius. C'était comme quand il la prenait dans ses bras, lorsqu'elle se sentait seule, triste ou simplement lorsqu'elle en avait envie.  
  
Maintenant, c'était tout comme. Elle n'avait qu'à toucher le joyau et il lui semblait entendre Sirius lui murmurer que tout allait bien.  
  
Lyra se pencha et elle caressa les doux cheveux de Grey, qui se retourna.  
  
Celebrin voletait à l'orée du bois mixte, puis il y entra. Il semblait très heureux, sans que Lyra n'en sache la cause. Comme si un évènement heureux n'allait pas tarder à se produire. Lyra l'espérait, en tout cas.  
  
Lyra devait beaucoup au magnifique oiseau bleu.C'était grâce à ses larmes que Remus guérissait rapidement après ses transformations.  
  
Elle aurait bien pu demander à Celebrin de pleurer pour guérir Grey de sa fièvre, mais il fallait aussi que le corps soit cappable de combattre seul la maladie. Sinon il deviendrait trop faible. Et fallait éviter cela.  
  
De toute façon, avec le beau temps, impossible de rester malade plus longtemps.  
  
Grey ouvrit péniblement ses yeux verts et elle regarda sa mère, penché sur elle, lui caressant les cheveux et en lui chantonnant des berceuses. Le petite fille ramena ses mains contre ses oreilles.  
  
Sa mère avait une voix de caserolle! Remus, lui, chantait beaucoup mieux avec sa voix grave, douce et claire. Il pouvait lui chanter la même chanson pendant des heures sans se lasser. Et il était aussi très bon cuisinier, meilleur que Lyra. _Mais là, Papa n'est pas là_..., pensa Grey avec tristesse.   
  
  
- J'ai faim, dit-elle faiblement.  
  
- J'y allais, justement, dit Lyra avec douceur.  
  
  
Elle se leva et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle sortit la salade du réfrigérateur et elle elle sortit les pinces à salade et deux bols. Elle mit de la salade dans les deux récipients et elle s'apprétait à sortir lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit seule, innondant le salon de la lumière éclatante du soleil.  
  
O.K., dans un monde magique, une porte qui s'ouvre seule est plutôt banal, mais lorsque personne n'était attendu, ça paraissait louche. Et puis, avant la destruction de Voldemort, lorsque ça arrivait, il valait mieux, soit se cacher, soir combattre, ou se soumettre.  
  
Mais Lyra se doutait que cet idiot de Fudge étouferait l'affaire si Voldemort revenait parmit les vivants... si on supposait qu'il était mort.  
  
Lyra s'avança à pas lents de la porte la baguette levée. Elle ne voyait rien, la lumière étant trop intense. Elle lui brûllait les yeux.  
  
Un corps se dessina finalement dans la lumière ambiante. Des cheveux châtains, presque blonds, parsemés de mèches argentées, un visage doux, des yeux dorés.  
  
Lyra sauta au cou du nouveau venu.  
  
C'était Remus.  
  
Le loup-garou, pris au dépourvu, tomba à la renverse, Lyra étalée sur lui. La jeune femme captura ses lèvres en un profond baiser, auquel Remus répondit avec plaisir.  
  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Lyra entre deux baisers. Les cours ne finissent que dans quelques jours!  
  
  
Malgré sa bonne humeur, le beau visage de Remus s'assombrit.  
  
  
- Eh, bien... Rogue (il grimaça) a "accidentellement" avoué aux Serpentard que je suis un loup-garou. J'ai donné ma démission à la première heure ce matin. À cause de ce qui s'est passé hier... Et puis, j'ai été surpris de constater que Harry ne voulait pas que je partes.  
  
- Il est exactement comme James. Aussi physiquement que mentalement, je crois.  
  
- Oh, il tient de Lily aussi!  
  
  
Lyra roula sur le côté et elle commença à jouer avec les cheveux de Remus.  
  
  
- On devrait peut-être se relever, proposa Remus, même s'il n'en avait pas envie.  
  
  
D'un côté, il n'y avait pas de voisins aux allentours. Et puis, ils s'étaient séparés pendans un an. Lyra avait eu de la difficulté à s'y habituer, au début. À son éveil, elle était seule dans son grand lit froid. Remus ressentait la même chose. Depuis leurs retrouvailles aux dix-sept ans de Lyra, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés plus de cinq jours. Car Remus venait toujours rendre visite à Lyra la fin de semaine, dans sa chambre.  
  
Se séparer avait créé un vide immence en eux. Un vide que même un enfant et des amis ne pouvaient combler. Comme un gouffre noir et sans fond dans lequel on tombe, sans ne pouvoir s'arrêter, attendant le choc qui ne vient pas. Et il n'y en aura jamais.  
  
Lyra aquiesça et elle se leva à regret.  
  
  
- Tu as faim? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle retournait à la cuisine.  
  
- Oui, je n'ai pas déjeuné. Au fait, pourquoi tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui?  
  
- Eh... Grey est malade, et je voulais m'occuper d'elle. J'aurais pu la laisser à Melissa, mais... Je suis sa mère et elle a besoin de moi.  
  
  
Remus enleva les bols de salade des mains de Lyra et il appuya son front contre le sien.  
  
  
- Tout comme j'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-il doucement.  
  
  
Lyra sourit tendrement et Remus l'étreignit.  
  
  
- Oui, moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué. Mais là, Grey est malade et elle doit manger.  
  
- Je sais.  
  
  
Remus prit son propre bol et il sortit dehors pour s'accroupir devant Grey qui s'était rendormie.  
  
  
- J'avais oublié à quel point elle était jolie, murmura-t-il.  
  
- C'est vrai, aquiesça Lyra.  
  
- Lyra, il faut que je te parles, dit Remus sans lever les yeux.  
  
- Oui? De quoi?  
  
  
Remus prit une grande inspiration et il lui conta sa nuit, tout ce qui était arrivé. La trahison de Peter, l'innocence de Sirius... Tout, absolument tout.  
  
Lyra écoutait avidement. Mais elle avait de ces migraines! S'en était trop pour elle.  
  
  
- Je le savais! Je le savais! pleura-t-elle.  
  
  
Elle courut à sa chambre et elle en revint avec une boîte scellée. Elle en sortit la lettre jaunie de Sirius. Remus la lit rapidement.  
  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas montrée avant?  
  
- Tu ne m'aurais pas cru! Mais c'est trop bête!  
  
- Maman? Pourquoi tu pleures? fit la petite voix de Grey. Papa? PAPA!  
  
  
Grey tendit ses bras à son père qui la souleva de son lit improvisé.  
  
  
- Bonjour ma puce. Bien dormi?  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
La nuit était tombée. Grey et Lyra dormaient, ayant eu une dure journée. Remus était assis sur son fauteuil devant la cheminée. Les flammes oranges dansaient joyeusement dans l'âtre. Il n'était pas tranquille. Lorsqu'il s'était couché, un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil.  
  
Il n'était pas tranquille. Il savait qu'il allait se produire quelque chose, cette nuit. Quoi? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas non plus si ça allait être bon ou néfaste à sa famille.  
  
Il en avait plus qu'assez de toutes ces drôles d'impressions que lui prodiguaient le loup en lui. Ça le faisait rager. Il détestait cela. Et c'était peu dire!  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Il courait dans la forêt. Tous ses membres étaient douloureux. Il ne pouvait plus continuer. Tout se mélangeait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était poursuivit. Par quoi? Sûrement un loup. Il aurait bien pu le combattre, mais il n'en avait pas la force.  
  
Là! De la lumière! Faible, mais c'en était! Et c'était la maison de celui qui devait l'habriter pendant l'été.  
  
Animé par une soudaine adrénaline, il se mit à courir encore plus vite. Ce n'était pas le temps de lâcher prise!  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lyra se réveilla, blottie dans les bras de son amant. Ce dernier lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans, et elle était toujours aussi belle. Et toujours aussi amoureuse.  
  
  
- Bonjour Rem'.  
  
- Bonjour Lyra. Je vais aller à la cuisine.  
  
- Mmmmmmmmmmm... O.K. mais pas avant...  
  
- Avant quoi?  
  
- Ça.  
  
  
Lyra lui fit un gros câlin et elle conscentit à laisser Remus. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il était temps de se lever. Il faisait tellement chaud qu'elle garda sa camisole et son short large. Elle ne fit qu'enfiler ses pantoufles avant de sortir de la chambre et d'entrer dans celle de Grey. Cette dernière avait cinq ans. Lyra la réveilla doucement et, voyant qu'elle ne se levait pas, elle la prit dans ses bras.   
  
Grey adorait cela. Elle se laissa porter, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis, avant de pénétrer dans la cuisine, elle posa Grey.  
  
Cette dernière courut rejoindre son père.  
  
  
- Papa! J'ai faim!  
  
- J'ignorais que tu avais une fille, Moony.  
  
  
Lyra figea. Cette voix... Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille!  
  
  
- Bonjour, comment tu t'apelles? demanda Sirius (car c'était lui).  
  
- Grey Samantha Lupin, dit la petite, un brin de fierté dans la voix. Et vous?  
  
- Sirius Heraclès Black. Ma mère avait un faible pour la mythologie.  
  
- Maman! cria Grey.  
  
  
Lyra se montra. Mais Sirius ne la reconnu pas.  
  
Il tendit sa main dans le but de se présenter, mais Lyra le coupa.  
  
  
- Je sais qui vous êtes.  
  
  
Sirius, effrayé, regarda dans les yeux de Lyra. Mais il n'y vit que de la douleur, et de la tristesse.  
  
  
- Et... vous? demanda Sirius, mal à l'aise.  
  
  
Lyra éclata en sanglots.  
  
  
- Vous le faîtes exprès ou quoi? J'ai si changé que ça, moi? Je suis sûre que Lily, elle, elle m'aurait reconnue!  
  
  
Remus remarqua que le cristal de Lyra avait quitté sa place sous le débardeur de la jeune femme pour se retrouver par-dessus.  
  
Il faudrait bien que Sirius le remarque.  
  
  
- Désolé, madame. Mais...  
  
  
Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent du stupeur. _Enfin!_, s'exclama silencieusement Remus.  
  
Sirius s'avança doucement et il prit le cristal entre ses doigts tremblants. Puis, il étreignit Lyra.  
  
  
- Oh, Malyra... Je suis désolé. Ne pleures plus... Je suis là... Désolé...  
  
- Non! C'est pas ça! s'exclama Lyra. Tu m'as manqué! Oui!  
  
- Toi aussi... Je t'aime Lyra... Chut... Je suis là...  
  
  
Lyra serra fortement Sirius contre elle, qui caressait ses cheveux.  
  
Remus jugea bon de sortir avec Grey, leur déjeuner dans les mains.  
  
  
- Pourquoi maman ne vient pas?  
  
- Maman doit parler avec le monsieur.  
  
  
Ils s'assirent tous deux sur la terasse et ils commencèrent à manger.  
  
  
  



	12. Un nouveau prof de Duel

Chapitre 12: Un nouveau prof de Duel 

**Chapitre 12  
Un nouveau prof du Duel**

  
Deux ans avaient passés et l'ascention de Voldemort au pouvoir était de plus en plus iminante. On avait retiré aux Dursley la garde d'Harry. La maison, bien que protégée contre les sorts, ne valait rien si les Dursley offraient gratuitement à Voldemort le jeune Potter. Il restait donc à Poudlard, et ses amis, la studieuse Hermione Granger et le rouquin Ronald Weasley dit Ron venaient passer le dernier mois de vacances avec lui.  
  
Lors de la cinquième année d'Harry, l'ordre du phénix avait été refait avec les "anciens" recherchés au cours de l'été. Il étaient tous là. Ils avaient tous ou presque étudié à la même époque que les Maraudeurs.  
  
Evelyn Karm et Mary D'Obrey avaient été ravies de voir Remus et Sirius, mais Evelyn avait été un peu moins enjouée de voir Lyra. Si Kathleen était la petite amie de Sirius, Evelyn rêvait d'être l'élue du coeur de Lupin. Mary l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts.  
  
Ils avaient longtemps discuté avec le vieux Dumbledore et les autres membres du clan.  
  
  
- On avait été sots de croire que Voldemort avait disparut, dit Lyra, assise sur les crénaux de la tour Nord-Ouest. Son but ultime est bien de vaincre la mort. Il ne fera pas les mêmes erreurs que Grindelwald.   
  
- Mais au moins, on a passé quatorze ans de bonheur, sans crainte qu'un proche soit tué, dit Remus.  
  
- Si c'était possible, soupira-t-elle en jetant un oeil à Sirius qui discutait avec Arabella Figg.  
  
  
Sirius était resté caché chez Remus et sa soeur depuis l'été 1995. Il avait reprit des couleurs et avait coupé ses longs cheveux d'ébène vers la mi-cou. Il adorait Grey. Et c'était réciproque. Ça lui rapellait le temps où il avait la garde de Lyra. Avant _la_ nuit. Mais il semblait mieux portant. C'était ainsi que l'avait retrouvé Harry lors de l'été 1996. Il avait été heureux de trouver son parrain dans une meilleure forme qu'avant.  
  
Grey aussi avait changé. Elle cauchemardait aussi souvent qu'Harry. Mais elle gardait son innocence d'enfant de cinq ans. Elle s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas grandir. Pas voir les horreurs du monde. Elle s'attachait à une innocence profonde.  
  
Harry, lui, avait beaucoup grandit, tant moralement que physiquement. Il avait prit du muscle. Même s'il avait grandit, il restait toujours un peu plus petit que Ron. C'était grâce à ses meilleurs amis et aux lettres de Sirius qu'il tenait le coup... sinon il serait déjà à Ste-Mangouste, avec les parents de Neville.  
  
Et puis, Voldemort aurait été trop heureux de pouvoir l'annéantir ainsi. Le Survivant qui ne survit plus. Un scoop...   
  
Bref, il était le petit ami de la jolie Ginny. Il avait tenté sa chance avec Cho Chang et ils étaient restés ensemble trois mois. Cho l'avait laissé car elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Elle avait été tuée quelques semaines plus tard par les mangemorts.  
  
Ron avait aussi changé. Il était plus musclé qu'avant. Il jouait comme gardien pour l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis le départ d'Olivier Dubois. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à dire, mis à part qu'il était plus sérieux qu'avant mais il continuait de plaisanter sur des sujets sans intérets. Il sortait avec "Hermignonne" depuis leur cinquième année, vers mars.  
  
Hermione n'était plus l'Hermione qu'on connaissait lors de ses quatres premières années à Poudlard! Elle avait des courbes on ne peu plus féminines, un visage angélique auquel elle ajoutait parfois une touche de maquillage. Ses cheveux, lui arrivant au milieu du dos, n'étaient plus ébouriffés mais légèrement ondulés.  
  
Ginny avait coupé ses cheveux flamboyants. Ils lui arrivaient aux épaules alors qu'avant ils descendaient beaucoup plus bas. Elle s'entendait à merveille avec Hermione, même mieux que jamais. Hermione était comme une grande soeur... et puis, si ça continuait comme ça entre elle et Ron, les deux jeunes filles termineraient belles-soeurs.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lyra embrassa le front de Grey qui dormait paisiblement. À la lumière du couloir, on pouvait voir Kamy le chat couché en boule à côté de l'oreiller de Grey. Lyra retourna dans le salon où Sirius et Remus étaient assis.  
  
  
- Elle dort, dit Lyra en prenant place à côté de Remus.  
  
  
Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et elle ferma les yeux. Remus passa une main autour de sa taille et il la pressa contre lui.  
  
  
- Je hais ces temps, dit finalement Lyra en levant les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que...?  
  
- Des lettres de Poudlard, dit Sirius en les leur tendant.  
  
- Mais la dernière réunion a eu lieu il y a deux jours! s'exclama la jeune femme. Habituellement, elles ont lieu aux mois!  
  
- Mais je ne crois pas que ça ait un rapport avec l'Ordre, Lyra, dit Sirius.  
  
- Mais pourquoi alors?   
  
- Et si on regardait? proposa Remus.  
  
  
Lyra aquiesça et elle commença à lire, tout comme Remus. Sirius attendait avidement leur réaction.  
  
_Chère Mrs Lupin,  
Le professeur Dumbledore a cru bon de vous informer que le poste de professeur de Duel est libre. Étant vous même une auror spécialisée en duel, nous nous demandions si vous pourriez le prendre en charge.   
De toutes façons, nous avions besoin d'auror et à vrai dire nous avions tout de suite pensé à vous.  
Merci et veuillez prendre en compte nos sentiments les plus distingués,  
Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe._  
  
Lyra sourit.  
  
  
- Quoi? C'est quoi? s'exclama gaminement Sirius.  
  
  
Lyra leva la lettre à bout de bras.  
  
  
- Hé! Padfoot! Le divan est trop petit!  
  
  
Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, avait bondit sur elle, l'écrasant. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : la causeuse tomba à la renverse.  
  
  
- Aïe, mon dos, se plaignit Remus. Merci vraiment Black.  
  
  
Le grand chien à poils hisurtes gémit comme réponse avant de frotter son museau contre le front de Mr Lupin.  
  
  
- Bon, tiens le toutou, dit Lyra en tendant d'un air ennuyé sa lettre à son aîné.  
  
  
Ce dernier se retransforma en humain et il parcouru avidement la lettre de ses yeux bleus.  
  
  
- Acceptes! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
- J'ai reçu la même lettre, commenta Remus en se redressant sur ses coudes.  
  
- Mais Grey?  
  
- On pourra l'emmener avec nous, propose Moony.  
  
- Mmmmm... O.K., je veux bien. Et si on redressait ce divan?  
  
  
Sirius siffla et il prit sa forme de chien pour se coucher devant la cheminée pendant que Remus et Lyra redressaient leur meuble.  
  
  
- Merci bien frérot. Bon, je vais me coucher. Je répondrait à Minerva demain.  
  
  
Lyra bâilla, caressa la tête du chien, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Remus et elle pététra dans sa chambre.  
  
Le chien regarda l'homme-loup avec des yeux brillants.  
  
  
- Quoi?  
  
  
Le chien se leva et il sortit se coucher sur le perron de derrière tandis que Remus poussait un profond soupir.  
  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
  
Il tourna les talons et il rejoignit Lyra.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Harry était assit dams le train Poudlard Express avec ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, et sa petite amie, Ginny. La tête de cette dernière reposait sur ses cuisses. Elle trouvait le voyage trop long et le temps à l'extérieur était morosse.  
  
Hermione lisait un roman moldu et Ron jouait aux échecs avec Harry. Biensûr, Ron écrasait tout le monde à ce jeu, mais puisqu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire...   
  
Ginny finit par s'éveiller.  
  
  
- Tu sais que tu fais un bon oreiller? demanda-t-elle gaiement à Harry.  
  
- Merci, rougit le Survivant.  
  
  
Puis, elle entâma la conversation avec Hermione. Le reste du trajet ne fut aucunement troublé.  
  
  
- Au fait, où est Drago? demanda soudain Hermione.  
  
- Ici.  
  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur Drago Malefoy, septième année Serpentard.  
  
Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient plus, et depuis près d'un an, tirés par en arrière par une tonne de gel. Non. Désormais, il les laissait comme ça, avec des mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il était mangemort depuis deux ans, mais il était, tout comme Severus Rogue, un espion de Dumbledore. Sa vie était sans cesse en danger, puisque son père pouvait informer Lord Voldemort de faits et gestes de son fils.  
  
Leur relation, déjà très tendue avant, de dégradait de plus en plus. Lucius sentait bien que son fils était réticent à ses ordres. Il expliquait qu'il aimait tuer à sa manière.   
  
Il s'était débarassé de Crabe et Goyle car il devenait trop dangereux pour lui de les fréquenter. Ils étaient aussi mangemorts malgré leur petit cerveau. Au moins il auraient fait quelque chose de leur vie...  
  
  
- Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi? demanda-t-il alors qu'il se laissait tomber à côté d'Hermione.  
  
- Oui, répondit-elle sans gêne.  
  
- C'est gentil. Bon, on arrive bientôt.  
  
- Au fait, tu étais où? demanda Harry.  
  
- Le professeur Rogue voulait me parler. Et puis, je dois toujours traîner avec les Serpentard, sinon mon père aurait des soupsons.  
  
  
Harry eut un sourire d'excuse auquel Drago répondit par un sourire franc.  
  
Le train finit par ralentir et ils descendirent pour aller prendre place dans les calèches. Drago repartit vers ses "collègues" de Serpentard.  
  
  
- Regardes! s'exclama Ron à l'oreille d'Harry. C'est Lupin!  
  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le professeur Lupin avait été son enseignant préféré, et il avait été ami avec ses parents. Peut-être pourrait-il lui soutirer des informations sur eux, cette année. Avec bien de la chance, biensûr.  
  
Lupin remarqua le regard qu'Harry lui lançait, alors il lui sourit. L'était de ses robes semblaient être amméliorées. Il semblait en pleine forme.  
  
Harry s'assit avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione et il attendit que la Répartition commence pour qu'il puisse manger à son aise. Il était affamé. Il était bien neuf heures et demi passé.  
  
Après Zikant, Jonny (_Poufsouffle!_), le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour son discours. Il était à présent dix heures et dix.  
  
Harry remarqua son air nostalgique. Il n'y avait que peu de nouveaux élèves cette année.  
  
  
- Mes très chers élèves. Lord Voldemort a fait de nouvelles victimes cet été. Je ne vous demanderais qu'une minute de silence avant de poursuivre.  
  
  
Tous le firent, sauf les Serpentard. Harry vit Drago entrer en combat intérieur. Mais il se tut.  
  
  
- Bien. J'imagine que les plus vieux, vous vous rapellez du professeur Lupin? Il prendra à nouveau les cours de Défences contre les forces du Mal en charge. Ne vous inquiétez pas, toutes les précautions ont été prises pour votre sécurité. Et un autre nouveau professeur. Le professeur Grabs nous a malheureusement quitté. Alors, je vous demanderais...  
  
  
Il ne put continuer car la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit à la volée.  
  
  
- PAPA!!!  
  
  
Ginny soupira en voyant la jolie petite fille courir vers la table des professeur et s'y cacher.  
  
  
- Tu sais, Harry, sussura-t-elle. Si ça dure entre nous, j'aimerais avoir une fille aussi mignonne qu'elle.  
  
- Ginny! soupira Harry.  
  
  
En reportant son attention sur la table, il remarqua que le professeur Lupin avait disparut. Mais il ne put se poser des questions car une femme aux longs cheveux bruns à mèches dorées entra, elle aussi en courant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la trouver très belle.  
  
Elle avait les joues rouges d'avoir courut car elle haletait. Puis elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la table des professeur.  
  
  
- Je vous demanderais d'accueillir le professeur Lupin, notre nouvelle professeur du Duel.  
  
  
On entendit des chuchotements. _"Lupin?" "La femme de Lupin?" "Mais non, regarde la, ça crève les yeux qu'elle est plus jeune" "Ça doit être sa soeur alors..."_  
  
Elle se mit à genoux devant la table des professeur et elle leva la nape de couleur crème.  
  
  
- Grey, tu viens te coucher, maintenant.  
  
- Non. Je veux que ce soit papa qui me borde.  
  
- Grey... Allez.  
  
- Mais je veux que papa me chante une berceuse, bon...  
  
- Mais moi aussi je peux.  
  
- Non. Maman, toi, tu chantes comme un caserolle.  
  
- Laisses Lyra, je m'en occupe, dit alors la voix de Remus.  
  
  
Leur débat avait été entendu que par les élèves au bout des tables, face aux professeurs. Harry échangea un regard surpris avec ses amis. Leur professeur préféré était marié, et père.  
  
Lyra contourna la table et elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise entre celle de son mari et Severus Rogue.   
  
  
- Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire, annonça Dumbledore. Bon appétit.  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews : **Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai changé cette section de place ^__^

**Wynzar : **Moi aussi je l'adore mon Remus/Lyra! Au fait, je suis en train de lire ta fic, j'aime beaucoup!

**Lunenoire : **Comme tu peux le voir, non, Remus n'a pas passé un sal quart d'heure, mais j'y avais pensé... Tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux de la retrouvaille Sirius/Remus . Pour aider, disons seulement que Sirius est _très_ protecteur...

**La Scotchée (Gwen) : **Merci! Elle est là, la suite!

**lilybzzzz : **Je crois que tu me l'as déjà dit... lol! Pas si bien racontée que ça, la suite... en tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes!

  
Prochain chapitre vendredi!


	13. Un Ordre est un Ordre

Chapitre 13: Un Ordre est un Ordre 

**Chapitre 13  
Un Ordre est un Ordre**

  
- Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Lupin et ce sera moi qui vous enseignera cette année à vous défendre en Duel. Je fais moi-même partie de la ligue des aurors duellistes du Ministère de la Magie. Nous allons tout d'abord faire de la théorie. Vu que vous serez tout au long de l'année jummelés par maison, nous allons faire des équipes permanantes. Mais avant, avez-vous des questions sur tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, que ce soit scolaire ou non.  
  
  
Lyra avait débité tout cela en souriant gaiement. Elle avait été présentée la veille et, oh, miracle! commençait son année avec les septième année Gryffondor et Serpentard. Elle n'enseignait qu'au deuxième cycle, soit sixième et septième année.  
  
Lyra les observa un à un. Elle croisa les beaux yeux verts d'Harry. Timidement, il leva la main.  
  
  
- Oui? demanda joyeusement Lyra.  
  
- Hem... Qu'allons-nous apprendre cette année?  
  
- Vous avez vu les bases de Duel l'an dernier alors cette année nous allons commencer par la théorie puis faire de la pratique. D'abord avec des armes en bois et après avec vos propres armes. Cela vous va-t-il?  
  
- Oui, murmura Harry en piquant du nez.  
  
  
On frappa à la porte et le professeur Rogue entra.  
  
  
- Bonjour Severus! J'ai demandé à votre maître des Potions de m'aider à former les groupes de deux avec lequel vous resterez toute l'année, parce que je ne connais pas vos aptitudes.  
  
  
Rogue eut un sourire en coin et il sonda les élèves du regard.  
  
  
- Potter, Malefoy.  
  
  
Harry et Drago prirent tous deux un air dégoûté et ils virent se placer en avant.  
  
  
- Parkinson, Granger.  
  
  
Pansy Parkinson eut un sourire mauvais tandis qu'Hermione ne lui jetait à peine un regard.  
  
  
- Crabbe, Goyle. Weasley, Thomas. Bullstrode, Patil. Finnigan, Brown.  
  
- Maintenant placez-vous à côté de vous coéquipiers, annonça le professeur Lupin.  
  
  
Rogue savait bien l'alliance entre Malefoy et Potter. Il savait aussi que s'il plaçait Harry avec des mangemorts, c'en était fini du Survivant. Il ne fallait pas non plus que Voldemort sache le style de combat du Gryffondor.  
  
  
- Merci Severus, fit la voix de Lyra.  
  
  
Le maître de Potions fit un micro sourire à la jeune femme et il sortit.  
  
C'était bien la Lyra qu'il avait connu. Aucun doutes là dessus.  
  
Le cours se passa très bien.  
  
  
- Harry? appela Lyra.  
  
- Oui?  
  
- J'aimerais vous parler ce soir.  
  
- Oh. Ok.  
  
- Vers... sept heures?  
  
- Ça me va, sourit Harry.  
  
- Parfait!  
  
  
Puis il rejoint Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lyra accueillit Harry qui attendait à son bureau.  
  
  
- Vous vouliez me voir?  
  
- Biensûr, sinon tu ne serais pas là. Entre les cours tu peux m'appeler Lyra, O.K.?  
  
- O.K.  
  
- Bon, suis-moi, Harry.  
  
- Sans être indiscret, où allons-nous?  
  
- À ma chambre.  
  
- À votre...  
  
  
Harry s'arrêta.  
  
  
- Oh! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! s'exclama Lyra. C'est juste que quelqu'un nous y attend.  
  
- Pas Voldemort, j'espères.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Montrez-moi votre avant bras. Non, les deux.  
  
  
Lyra soupira et elle leva ses deux manches.  
  
  
- Désolé, marmonna Harry.  
  
- Pas grave. Tinky Winky.  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- C'est le mot de passe, soupira Lyra. Dumby a un bien drôle sens de l'humour...  
  
- Dumby?  
  
- Oups! Je l'ai encore dit! Entres, annonça-t-elle gaiement.  
  
  
Assis sur le divan devant le feu était assis...  
  
  
- Sirius! s'exclama Harry.  
  
- Salut Bonhomme. Merci Lyra.  
  
- Je vais vous laisser, dit Lyra.  
  
- Hep! Pas si vite.  
  
- Mais je dois coucher Grey, marmonna Lyra.  
  
- Moony va s'en occuper. Donc, sit down, Lyra Emilya.  
  
  
Lyra grimaça et elle s'assit à côté de Sirius tandis qu'Harry prenait place devant eux.  
  
  
- Alors? demanda Harry.  
  
- Tu te souviens bien de l'Ordre du Phénix dont nous t'avions parlé il y a deux ans, non? demanda Sirius.  
  
- Si. Et?...  
  
- Lyra, Remus et moi-même en faisons partie. Ça tu le savais pour Remus et moi, mais pas pour Lyr'. Le professeur Dumbledore doit bientôt nous rejoindre pour en parler, car nous estimons que tu es assez vieux pour en faire partie, expliqua Sirius.  
  
- Moi? Et Ron? Et Hermione?  
  
- Nous leur en parlerons plus tard. Vous suivrez tous trois des cours intensifs de Duel avec Lyra, qui ne laisse pas sa place dans un combat.  
  
  
Lyra rougit.  
  
  
- Vous vous connaîssez? demanda Harry.  
  
- Voyons, Harry! Je pensais que c'était évident! Lyra Emilya Black Lupin EST ma petite soeur adorée à moi que j'aime! s'exclama Sirius.  
  
- Ta _soeur_? demanda Harry.  
  
- Ouais! Petite soeur, je te pris.  
  
- O.K., O.K.,...  
  
  
On frappa à la porte.  
  
  
- Ça doit être Dumbledore... dit Lyra en se levant.  
  
  
Et c'était exact. Le vieux sorcier entra, suivit de Remus, Ron, Hermione et Drago.  
  
  
- J'ai emmené ces trois jeunes gens si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient, professeur Lupin.  
  
- Non. Mais Grey? demanda Lyra en s'agitant.  
  
- Flitwick s'en occupe. Et puis, elle dort déjà. Ses cauchemars m'inquiètent, confessa Remus.  
  
  
Sirius hocha doucement la tête. Puis, il se tourna vers son filleuil.  
  
  
Les grands yeux gris de Drago fixaient avec stupeur Sirius. Il bondit sur l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes et il le plaqua au sol. Drago était presqu'aussi grand que Ron.  
  
  
- Harry! Harry! Va-t-en! Professeur Dumbledore, vous ne faîtes rien?  
  
  
Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Harry avait "omis" de lui conter que Sirius Black était innocent. Ron refoula un léger fou-rire.  
  
  
- Calmez-vous, Drago, ordonna allègrement Dumbledore. Il est innocent, et je l'ai invité puisqu'il est ici. Je vous prierais de prendre place, j'ai à vous parler. Harry, je t'ai parlé, avec Ron et Hermione, de l'ordre du phénix. Je vous avais dit que ton père et ta mère, ainsi que Sirius et Remus en faisaient partie. Et le professeur Lupin, Lyra, ici présente en fait aussi partie. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous proposer d'en faire partie...  
  
  
Il ne put continuer car Drago s'interposa.  
  
  
- Mais monsieur... vous oubliez que... je suis un... un mangemort!  
  
- Oui, je le sais, Drago, dit Dumbledore en l'observant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Et je te fais absolument confiance. Le professeur Rogue aussi en fait partie. Et il est un espion, tout comme toi. Et je sais que Harry, Ron et Hermione, te font absolument confiance.  
  
  
Les trois Gryffondor adressèrent un sourire sincère au Serpentard. Il hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.   
  
  
- Mais, Voldemort?  
  
- La seule chose qui vous identifie est cette bague ou un joyau. Pour moi, ce sont des boucles d'oreille, Remus en collier et Sirius en bague. Si je ne me trompe pas, pour Severus, c'est... une bague aussi, expliqua Lyra en souriant.  
  
- Alors? demanda Sirius, avide d'une réponse.  
  
  
Harry fut le premier à réagir. Il faillit sauter au plafond.  
  
  
- Et comment que je veux!  
  
- Moi aussi, sourit Hermione. Ron, Drago?  
  
  
Les deux garçons lui sourirent.  
  
  
- Collier, décidèrent-ils tous.  
  
  
Harry passa autour de son cou un chaînette en or, un pendentif oval pendant au bout. Il y avait un rubis dans lequel il y avait un oeuf.  
  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que?  
  
  
L'oeuf éclot et un phénix apparut. En jetant un coup d'oeil à ses amis, il vit qu'ils avaient eu la même réaction qu'eux.  
  
  
- Donnez-leur un nom, dit Sirius. Moi c'est Blinky.  
  
- C'est idiot comme nom, dit Lyra. Moi c'est Celebrin. CELE! cria-t-elle par la fenêtre.  
  
- Moi, Lua.  
  
- Moi, vous le conaissez, conclut Dumbledore.  
  
- Biensûr!  
  
  
Puis, Harry entreprit de raconter à un Drago légèrement perdu l'aventure qui lui était arrivée en troisième année, lors de l'évasion de Sirius. Remus et Sirius ajoutaient parfois quelques détails.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Un peu plus loin dans le château,endormie, couchée sous les couvertures, Kamy roulée en boule près de sa tête, Grey avait tout vu.  
**Réponses aux reviews:**

Aria Lupin : Je sais que le résumé n'est pas génial, mais bon. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour ça. En fait, il résume plutôt le premier chapitre si on regarde bien. Je n'ai pas voulu le changer après parce que je l'aimais bien.   
Moi aussi je suis une SUPER fan de Remus Lupin, c'est pas pour rien qu'à chaque fois que j'écris il est ou fait partit des persos principaux. Fais attention, je n'aimerais pas qu'on m'accuse de Commotion cérébrale... aie aie aie! 

**Lune d'argent : **Émouvant la fin du chapitre ? Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, j'avais surtout hâte d'arriver à ce bout, parce que j'en rêvais. Je suis comme ça, je _rêve_ éveillée des chapitres ou des bouts de chapitres...  
Drago, au début, il était censé être un "méchant" à cause de ce qui va arriver dans le prochain chapitre. Quoi? Tu le verras au moment voulu :p  
Pour répondre à ta question, il y a vingt chapitres, avec l'épilogue ça fait vingt-et-un. Mais je me demande si tu vas aimer... Oui... ?

  
Et, à partir de maintenant, je vais vous donner le titre des prochains chapitres avec un léger extrait! Donc : 

_Chapitre 14, Révélation_

Lyra donne son cours aux sixième année de Serdaigle/Poufsouffle. Elle était en pleine théroie quand Harry et Ron apparurent, tout essouflés.

Harry s'appuya dans le cadre de la porte. Tous les élèves le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Il était peut-être célèbre, mais pas une raison pour chahuter les cours des autres!

- Lyra... Professeur Lupin... Grey... Un problème avec Grey... en Défences contres les forces du Mal...

  
Donc, c'est tout! À mercredi!  
-XxXxX-  
§hiny 


	14. Révélation

Chapitre 14: Révélation 

**Chapitre 14  
Révélation**

  
On était en décembre. La blanche neige privait le sol de sa dernière verture, Le froid givrait les fenêtres des dortoirs, des salles de classe et de la Grande Salle. Le temps, bien que froid, était doux.  
  
  
- ...mieux ne pas trop s'en approcher si on veut garder sa tête sur ses épaules...  
  
  
Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à Grey qui était assise au fond de la classe. Elle avait la tête entre les mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, ses grands yeux émeraude/doré levés sur son père.  
  
Dumbledore lui avait donné la permission d'assister aux cours des professeurs. Elle suivait avidement tous les cours. Même celui de potions.  
  
  
- C'est bien beau tout cela, déclara Pansy Parkinson. Vous pourriez peut-être nous parler plus en profondeur des loups-garous?  
  
  
Grey se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant. Pansy l'avait remarquée, comme tous les autres élèves présents. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago pâlirent. Mais personne ne remarqua rien pour Drago, car son teint était naturellement pâle.  
  
  
- Et pourquoi? Vous avez vu cela en troisième année avec le professeur Rogue et en cinquième année, répliqua Lupin.  
  
- Peut-être, mais... Ce n'était pas complet, minauda Pansy. Nous voudrions en savoir plus... savoir leurs sentiments en tant qu'humain... Et vous êtes le mieux placé pour nous en parler, professeur, puisque vous en êtes un...  
  
  
Remus pâlit brutallement. Grey, voyant sa réaction, eut la même réaction que lui, car son père s'était trahi ; il était réellement un loup-garou. Les serpentard avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient.  
  
La fillette se leva et elle sortit en courant.  
  
  
- Le cours est terminé! s'exclama en paniquant Remus.  
  
  
Il sortit au pas de course. Le château était grand, Grey pourrait s'y perdre!  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Grey s'était réfugiée dans le creu d'un mur, juste sous une grosse gargouille. Ses bras entouraient ses jambes, collées à sa poitrine. Elle se berçait seule. C'était pas son papa. Son papa ne pouvait pas être un monstre. Pas son papa. Pas son papa...  
  
  
- Grey? Grey, tu es là? Grey?  
  
  
Une voix douce... Une main... celle de papa...  
  
Grey se recula plus profondément au fond.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Lyra donne son cours aux sixième année de Serdaigle/Poufsouffle. Elle était en pleine théoie quand Harry et Ron apparurent, tout essouflés.  
  
Harry s'appuya dans le cadre de la porte. Tous les élèves le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Il était peut-être célèbre, mais pas une raison pour chahuter les cours des autres!  
  
  
- Lyra... Professeur Lupin... Grey... Un problème avec Grey... en Défences contres les forces du Mal...  
  
  
Lyra pâlit. Elle mit tous ses papiers sur la table avent de lancer d'une voix blanche "Le cours est terminé".  
  
  
- On l'a vu partir au troisième étage, dans l'escalier de gauche... commença Ron.  
  
  
Mais Lyra n'écoutait plus. Elle était partit à la course. Au diable les règlements! Sa fille avant tout.  
  
Tout près du but, elle entendit une voix famillière.  
  
  
- NE ME TOUCHE PAS, _LOUP-GAROU_!  
  
- _Oh, non!_ pensa Lyra en accélérant. _Tout_... _mais pas ça! Je t'en supplies, Grey, ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide! Pas maintenant!_  
  
  
Derrière elle, Harry et Ron suivaient difficilement. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils avaient parcourut presque la moitié du château!  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Remus retira doucement sa main, les larmes aux yeux. Un cauchemar... Un véritable cauchemar...  
  
  
- Je t'en prie, Grey, ne me renie pas!  
  
  
Même un coup de poing ne lui aurait pas fait autant d'effet.  
  
Il s'effondra.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Drago attrapa le loup-garou avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.  
  
  
- Professeur Lupin? Professeur Lupin? appela timidement Hermione. Professeur? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a?  
  
- Aucune idée.  
  
  
L'homme tremblait et il pleurait. Ses yeux dorés semblaient chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Drago appuya sa tête sur ses genoux et il regarda Hermione de ses yeux acier.  
  
  
- Et maintenant?  
  
- On attend Harry, Ron et Lyra. Elle est la seule à pouvoir agir... j'espère. Grey semblait vraiment bouleversée.  
  
  
En entendant des bruits de pas, les deux adolescents se retournèrent. Lyra arrivait, suivie (de loin) par Harry et Ron.  
  
  
- Merlin! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? J'ai entendu Grey crier!  
  
  
Lyra se jeta sur Remus. Elle le prit dans ses bras.  
  
  
- Et Grey?  
  
- Dans ce creux, répondit Hermione.  
  
  
Lyra y jeta un coup d'oeil.  
  
  
- Grey? Grey, ma puce...  
  
- Laissez-moi! J'ai pas de papa! Laissez-moi!  
  
- C'est d'accord, Grey. Tu sais où me trouver? Tu sais le mot de passe? Tu viendras me voir lorsque ça ira mieux.  
  
  
Lyra fit apparaître une douilette couverture de laine et elle la passa par l'ouverture. Puis, elle envoya un baiser à sa fille.  
  
  
- Je t'aime, dit-elle.  
  
  
Elle ne reçut qu'en réponse un reniflement.  
  
Remus se releva péniblement.  
  
  
- Je... je vais voir Rusard, dit-il en passant sa main sur ses yeux bouffis.  
  
  
Lyra le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au bout du couloir. Puis, elle poussa un profond soupir.  
  
  
- Bon, je dois aller corriger les examens, annonça Lyra pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.  
  
  
Les adolescents la regardèrent s'éloigner.  
  
o0o0o0o0o  
  
Severus Rogue marchait dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas faim. Pas du tout. À a seule pensée de manger, son estomac se tordait douloureusement. Ce qu'il venait de faire...  
  
Il revenait d'une réunion de mangemorts. Lord Voldemort était désormais prêt à tout pour éliminer Potter... et un élu. Et le mage noir pensait que c'était un descendant d'une grande famille de sorcier. Il pensait que c'était Lyra.  
  
Il avait fait tous les calculs qu'il fallait faire.  
  
On n'entenait que le léger frottement de la cape noire de l'homme. Son pas était léger, mais on l'entendait de temps à autre.  
  
Soudain, il s'arrêta.  
  
Il entendait des sanglots étouffés non loin de lui. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais entendu pleurer de la même manière.  
  
Lyra.  
  
Il y avait combien de temps? Ving, vingt-trois ans?  
  
Le mangemort avança plus rapidement pour s'arrêter devant une gargouille qui protégeait un angle mort où il y avait une fissure qui n'était pas très large. Juste assez pour laisser une personne de menue, de préférence une enfant.  
  
Et la personne la plus menue de l'école de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard était la petite Grey Samantha Lupin.  
  
Rogue s'accroupit. Il y avait une petite forme au fond. Décidément, cet enfant l'étonnera toujours!  
  
  
- Miss Lupin? Miss Lupin?  
  
- Non! Pas Lupin! Pas Lupin! Black! Comme le premier nom de maman... et comme Sirius. C'est lui mon papa.  
  
- Pourquoi? Venez, vous allez attraper froid.  
  
  
Grey serra sa couverture autour de ses épaules et elle sortit de son trou. Elle leva ses yeux magnifiques sur le professeur.  
  
  
- Je ne veux pas voir papa. Ni maman parce qu'elle est toujours avec lui.   
  
- C'est d'accord. Viens, je vais te montrer une pièce que tu n'as sûrement jamais vue.  
  
- Laquelle?  
  
- Elle n'est pas loin. Suivez-moi.  
  
  
Et il avança, Grey sur les talons. Severus Rogue avait la nette intention de remettre Grey sur le "droit chemin". Bien qu'il n'aimait pas Remus Lupin, il considérait Lyra comme une amie. Et les amis, ça aide.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la gargouille du bureau de directeur.  
  
  
- On... on ne va pas voir Dumby, vrai? J'ai rien fait!  
  
  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel. _'Dumby'_! Un des surnoms donnés au vieux sorcier. Gracieuseté de Lyra. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que Lyra avait appelé Albus Dumbledore 'Dumby' devant sa fille.  
  
  
- _Padfoot_, grimaça Severus en délivrant le mot de passe. Entrez.  
  
  
Grey avança timidement. Elle n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans l'ancienne chambre de sa mère. Mais elle trouvait cette pièce magnifique. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vague.  
  
Elle était en transe.  
  
  
- Oh, non! Pas encore! marmonna Rogue en la posant sur le lit à baldaquin.  
  
  
Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre.  
  
  
  
**Réponses aux reviews : Lunenoire :** Pour se qui est de phénix, il est et reste dans le pendentif. Mais Dumbledore a recueillit Fumseck avant la naissance de l'Ordre et Lyra l'a elle aussi découvert Celebrin avant de devenir membre de l'Ordre. Puisqu'ils en avaient déjà un, ils n'allaient tout de même pas avoir deux phénix? Ce n'est que le pouvoir de cette créature magique qui les aide (juste s'ils ont leur pendentif à ce moment) car contrairement à ceux qui sont "réels" tels Fumseck et Celebrin, ils ne peuvent se déplacer. Ce n'est que leur esprit. Ouf! J'ai fini! Tu as bien comprit?

**Étoile du soir : **Ok, je ne m'en ferais pas! Pour garder le suspence, c'est que j'essaies de faire des chapitre égaux, et puis, si j'aurais tout mit tout de suite, j'en aurais eu pour encore deux chapitre en un. Je dois t'avouer : j'ai absolument **détesté** écrire le chapitre 13. C'était pas prévu que je fasses un chapitre entier consacré sur son sujet. Ça m'avais pris près de deux semaines et demi, alors qu'habituellement, je finis un chapitre en une semaine maximum, deux jours minimum.

**La Sckotché :** J'ai bien aimé ton jeu de mon, Gwen! Je suis contente de voir que c'est à cette fic que tu es la plus sckotchée... ça me fait rougir... de plaisir!

**Drafina Malfoy :** Merci!

**Aria Lupin :** Je suis heureuse de voir que ça va bien! Comme tu as pu le remarquer, ce n'était pas le début du chapitre. Je mets un bout du chapitre qui n'est pas trop révélateur, et c'est fait!

Je vais répondre à une question que vous vous posez tous : _Mais quel est le problème avec Grey???_ Disons que ce qu'elle a c'est ce que j'avaix réservé à Lyra au tout début de la fic, mais que j'ai changé d'idée!

  
**Extrait et titre : **

_Chapitre 15 : Songes d'une nuit d'hiver_

- Lyra! C'est nous! On a fini en avance et... Sirius arrêta sa tirade. QU'EST-CE QU'IL FICHE ICI? ROGUE!!

  
Sirius renversa Rogue et ils roulèrent par-terre. Il lui décrocha une droite.

  
- T'as pas abusé d'elle! Espèce de porc!

  
La lèvre fendue, Severus essayait de se protéger des coups de Sirius. Il fait dire que le Gryffondor était plus grand et plus musclé que le Serpentard.

  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? demanda James en arrivant.  
  
C'est tout! À vendredi!  
-XxXxX-  
§hiny 


	15. Songes d'une nuit d'hiver

Chapitre 15: Songes d'une nuit d'hiver **

Chapitre 15  
Songes d'une nuit d'hiver

**  
Lyra n'avait jamais détesté les Serpentard. Ils avaient toujours étés gentils avec elle lorsqu'elle était jeune. Même Rogue, qui vouait une haine particullière à son frère, avait toujours bien agit avec elle. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Il lui tenait souvent compagnie lorsque son frère et ses amis avaient cours que que lui non... même si ça finissait en bagarre quand Sirius le trouvait avec sa soeur. Il était vraiment très proctecteur.

Enfin...

Lyra quitta la fenêtre où elle s'était appuyée. C'était vraiment une belle nuit... encore meilleure si Grey serait là. Mais Lyra savait que Grey serait prise sous l'aile d'un des professeur qu'elle rencontrerait. Et si c'était Severus, peut-être que ça irait aussi bien! Il savait comment agir avec les enfants, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

C'était vraiment un drôle de numéro celui-là.  
  
  
- Remus?  
  
  
Silence.

Les couvertures rabattues par dessus la tête, le loup-garou ne semblait pas près de bouger.  
  
  
- Remus? Remus, réponds, ce n'est pas drôle. Ce n'est pas le temps!

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de rire? hurla soudainement Remus en émergeant des couvertures.  
  
  
Lyra, effrayée et prise au dépourvu, tomba du lit. Remus se pencha au dessus d'elle. Ses larmes tombèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme, qui le regaidait, stupéfaite..  
  
  
- Crois-tu, réellement, que j'ai envie de rire? Ha, Ha, Ha! C'est très drôle vraiment! Ma fille ne veut plus me voir car je lui fait peur. Bon sang, Lyra!

- Remus, calmes-toi, tenta Lyra en approchant sa main du visage de la bête.

- COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALMES?!? J'en ai assez, allez, tue-moi! Allez!

- Remus... Tu es devenu fou!? Jamais, au grand jamais...

  


Lyra prit le visage humide de Remus entre ses mains et elle colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle ne changerais plus jamais d'idée. Si les hommes ont un bon et un mauvais côté, les Serpentard -en général- n'avaient que des mauvais côtés.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey ne savait pas où elle était. Elle avait peur. Tout était si noir! Effrayant. Elle avait toujours eu peur dans le noir.   
  
Puis, tout à coup, le décor sembla devenir plus net. On entendait la pluie marteler les carreaux des fenêtres. Le tapis moelleux bleu s'écrasa sous ses pieds.  
  
  
- Sev, ce n'est pas prudent. Sirius et les autres devraient arriver bientôt!  
  
- Mais non. J'ai une heure de libre tandis qu'eux sont en Enchantements. Il n'y a pas de problèmes.  
  
- Sirius te tuerais.  
  
  
Grey en avait assez! Elle en avait assez de ces visions! Cependant, il y avait une chose qui la rassurait ; elle était toujours dans la même pièce. Elle n'avait qu'à rejoindre l'endroit où elle avait disparut et elle reviendrait chez elle.   
  
L'enfant regarda autour d'elle. Tout était encore trop flou pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Puis, une intense lumière l'aveugla.  
  
Il y avait une fille de son âge qui était couchée sur le large lit à baldaquin, un crayon entre les mains. Elle dessinait sur un bout de parchemin. Elle parlait avec un garçon qui était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle et qui était assis au bureau d'acajou, appuyé sur le mur.

Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-long noirs qui ondulaient en courbes douces. Son nez était légèrement crochu -sûrement cassé pas Sirius lors de l'unes de leurs bagarres.

Il resssemblait un peu au professeur Rogue... mais Grey n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Elle devait absolument trouver l'endroit où elle avait été transportée ici, dans cet endroit.

En attendant de trouver, Grey allait observer ce qui se passait, tout en observant partout.

  
- Tu feras quoi, toi, après Poudlard?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être professeur ici.

- Chouette!

  
La fille roula sur le dos.

  
- Et ce devoir?

- Fini. Au fait, Lyra...

  
Lyra! C'est maman! pensa Grey.

  
- De quelle maison voudrais-tu faire partie?

- Gryffondor, comme Sirius. Je n'ai rien contre les Serpentard, mais j'aime beaucoup ceux qui y sont. Voilà!

- Je n'en doutais pas une seconde, sourit Severus.

  
La porte dans le mur s'ouvrit à la volée. Les deux personnes se retournèrent.

  
- Lyra! C'est nous! On a fini en avance et... Sirius arrêta sa tirade. QU'EST-CE QU'IL FICHE ICI? ROGUE!!

  
Sirius renversa Rogue et ils roulèrent par-terre. Il lui décrocha une droite.

  
- T'as pas abusé d'elle! Espèce de porc!

  
La lèvre fendue, Severus essayait de se protéger des coups de Sirius. Il fait dire que le Gryffondor était plus grand et plus musclé que le Serpentard. 

  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? demanda James en arrivant.

- C'est Sirius! Il est fou!

- Moony! Besoin d'aide! avisa James au blond qui entrait.

- C'est O.K., soupira le loup-garou. Tout doux Sirius.

  
Il attrapa les deux épaules de Black qu'il tira vers lui, doucement mais fermement.

Grey fut surprise de la façon dont son père s'y était prit. Rien pour ne blesser son ami, au risque de se prendre des coups.

  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

  
Lily, Kathleen, Mary et Evelyn venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

Grey n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Evelyn, car cette-dernière, au premier regard, n'avait pas aimé l'enfant née de l'union de Lyra et Remus.

Grey avait plusieurs dons, dont celui de savoir les sentiments des personnes. Cela pouvait être pratique, mais avec le temps, elle avait fini par le contrôler, alors elle n'avait pas toujours les sentiments des gens en pleine figure.

Lily s'assit à côté de Lyra.

  
- Au fait, Lyra, pourquoi est-il ici? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

- J'étais toute seule.

- Ce n'est pas une raison! Il aurait bien pu profiter de toi! se débattit Sirius pour se soustraire à la poigne d'acier de Remus.

- Non, il n'est pas comme ça, répliqua Lyra alors qu'elle se collait à Lily qui la prit dans ses bras. C'était pas la peine d'agir comme ça...

- Sirius, si tu ne calmes pas, je te laisse pour Rogue, ordonna Kathleen.

  
Sirius cessa aussitôt de bouger tandis que Severus faisait la grimace. Bien que Kathleen Weasley n'était pas laide, il ne voulait rien en savoir. Pas plus que les trois autres filles de Gryffondor présentes.

Kathleen soupira et elle s'assit à côté d'Evelyn. Le visage de la jeune fille était caché par plusieurs mèches noires. Elle leva finalement la tête.

  
- Je crois... que je vais être malade...

  
Elle sortit en courant.

  
- C'est ton boulot, Mus', signala Mary.

- Pourquoi mooooooooooooooooooooi?? soupira le futur père de Grey.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Peter.

  
Ah! C'était là, l'endroit où elle avait été reliée à ce songe! Grey touche la porte du plat de la main et tout redevint noir.

C'était terminé, elle allait retourner dans le présent.

o0o0o0o0o

Harry tournait en rond dans la chambre d'Hermione. Cette dernière et Ginny était assises sur le lit. Ron et Drago était assis sur deux fauteuils différents.

  
- Harry, voyons, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter! Le professeur Rogue prendra soin de Grey! soupira Hermione.

- Mais c'est un mangemort! Désolé Drago, répliqua Potter.

- Si Dumbledore lui fait confiance, nous aussi on le peut! dit Ron.

- En plus, il est dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais permi à un mangemort servant Dumbledore à accéder à cet Ordre top-secret. Pas vrai? demanda Ginny.

- Il a quitté le rang des mangemorts deux ans avant le chute de Seigneur Ténébreux. Et je le vois aller. Nous sommes souvent en mission ensemble. Il répugne à tuer. Il l'a déjà trop fait, marmonna Drago. Alors calmes-toi, Harry!

- Mais Grey est une enfant!

- Même si Rogue serait encore un mangemort à part entière, il ne serait jamais assez fou pour provoquer un meurtre sous le nez de Dumbledore. Ce serait insencé, termina Hermione.

- Alors calmes-toi! Rien de mal ne peut arriver à Grey. Rogue a l'ait d'avoir du respect pour Lyra, même s'il déteste le profe... Remus, soupira Ron.

- Mais quand même...

- HARRY!!!

- C'est bon, je me tais... Au fait, vous en êtes où avec vos épées?

- Encore de la difficulté, rougit Hermione.

- Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal, rit Ron.

- Bien, j'ai presque réussit. Mais le professeur Lupin va nous donner des cours particuliers, dit Drago.

- Pourquoi tu continues de l'appeler "professeur Lupin"? On a reçu la permission de la tutoyer, tout comme Remus, signala Ginny. Moi, je vais voir ça avec vous, lors des cours particuliers.

- Un moins, je ne serais plus la seule fille, sourit Hermione.

  
Les garçons soupirèrent.

Les filles étaient vraiment incroyables par moments.

o0o0o0o0o

Remus trembla et il s'afaissa dans les bras de Lyra qui lui caressait le cheveux.

  
- Pourquoi... a-t-elle si mal réagit?

- Juliet, murmura Lyra. Lors d'un voyage en France, son père a été tué par un loup-garou.

- Oh...

- Et en plus, Grey s'est informée. J'ai vu ses livres. Biensûr, je les enlevais, mais ils disaient tous que les loup-garous étaient des monstre sanguinaires.

- Je... je les comprends de penser cela, murmura Remus en essayant de s'écarter de Lyra. Maintenant, laisses-moi.

- Pour que tu fasses une folie? Écoutes, Remus, je t'aime, et s'il y a bien une chose dont je me fiche, c'est bien que tu sois un loup-garou!

- Lyra... Merci...

  
J'espère simplement que Grey ne restera pas trop longtemps fâchée, pensa Lyra.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey ouvrit ses yeux magnifiques. Elle était couchée sur le lit da la chambre où elle avait pénétré. Le professeur Rogue était à son chevet.

  
- Vous êtes réveillée, miss Lupin, constata-t-il.

- Pas Lupin...

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est votre nom et vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de le changer.

- Mais c'est un loup-garou...

- Et alors? Croyez-moi, miss Lupin, je ne suis pas un loup-garou, mais j'ai fait des choses encore plus terrible que ce dont est cappable cette créature. Et puis, le loup ne se déchaîne que la nuit. Si votre père est assez fort -ce dont je ne doute pas- il est cappable de maîtriser la bête la semaine de la pleine lune.  
Sur la demande du professeur Dumbledore, je dois lui préparer la potion Tue-Loup, ce qui le rend innofencif lors des pleines lunes. Et ça marche. Son bureau est intact après ses transformations.  
Croyez-moi, votre père vous aime. À l'heure qu'il est, Lyra doit presque tout faire pour l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours. Ce n'est pas facile d'être différent et renié, mais ce l'est encore plus lorsque c'est notre propre chair et sang qui le fait.

- Je... je ne savais pas, fit Grey, honteuse.

  
C'est vrai, elle avait eu tord. Remus s'était toujours bien occupé d'elle. Il l'aimait. Combien de fois elle le lui avait dit?

Elle se sentait vraiment égoïste.

Qu'avait-elle fait?

Elle se promit de s'excuser, mais pas maintenant, elle était fatiguée.

  
- Merci... murmura-t-elle.

  
Puis, elle s'endormit.

  
**Réponses aux Reviews:**

Lunenoire : Ça répond à ta questions? Merci pour ta review!

  
C'est tout? :( Pas grave...

**Titre et extrait :**

_ Chapitre 16, Possédée_

Puis, finalement, Buck s'arrêta. Ils semblaient être au coeur de la forêt. Le nid des licornes, les créatures les plus pures qu'il soit au monde. Grey sentit son rithme cardiaque s'accélérer. Les licornes étaient tellement belles! Elles étaient couchées les unes à côtés des autres pour se protéger du froid, et protéger ce qu'il y avait entre elles.

Les licornes étaient disposées en un cercles serré. On voyait bien qu'il qui avait quelque chose au milieu. Quoi, Grey n'aurait pu le dire. Elle ne voyait que des ailes blanches.

Peut-être un pégase! Ils étaient tellement rares! En voir n'était pas donné à tout le monde!

C'est tout!  
-XxXxX-  
§hiny   
  
  



	16. Possédée

Chapitre 16 : Possédée 

**Chapitre 16  
Possédée**

Ses ailes de plumes blanches étaient repliées dans son dos, entourant son corps nu. Ce n'étais pas prévu que ce soit une fillette qui les prévienne. Alors là, pas du tout! Même si c'était un ange, elle pouvais se tromper. Habituellement les anges ne se mêlaient pas aux humains. Mais elle devra faire une exception, prendre le corps de l'élu, si elle peut.

Elle n'avait pas envie que la Terre ne redevienne que poussières cosmiques. Elle aimait trop cet astre si différent des autres planètes. Quoi qu'en disent ses consoeurs. Elle aimait ce monde. Elle lui portait attention et amour. Parce que c'était ce monde, et pas un autre.

o0o0o0o0o

Albus Dumbledore était vieux et las d'obligations. Il était fatigué. Biensûr, il était un modèle pour les étudiants et bien d'autres. Mais ses os étaient vieux. Il sentait la mort s'approcher de lui. Mais il voulait rester, rester tant et aussi longtemps que Tom Elvis Jedusort ne serait pas détruit.

Après il pourrait partir en paix.

Il sortit un grimoire poussérieux de sa bibliothèque. Le livre émit une douce chaleur.

Le vieux directeur l'ouvrit.

_Il n'y a ni mal sans bien ni bien sans mal, sachez reconnaître vos ennemis et amis. Ne fermez pas les yeux sur ceux qui sont moins riches ou intelligents que vous car ils pourraient être des alliés très précieux. Ouvrez votre coeur à ces mots_...

Le sorcier s'assit à son bureau, le livre entre les mains.

_Alors que la Terre n'était que lave et cendres volcaniques  
Que la vie n'existait pas  
Un ange aux ailes d'argent passa  
Disperçant sur son passage de fines goutelettes d'eau  
Après plusieurs siècles,   
l'espérance de vie était là  
C'est alors que naquit le Grand Merlin,  
Père de la magie  
Celui qui instaura la règle :   
Il n'y a ni bien sans mal ni mal sans bien  
Selon une prophécie,  
Lorsque le mal vaincra,   
Un grand malheur s'abbatra sur la Terre  
Et seul un élu pourra la sauver._

Ce n'était pas signé. Mais l'écriture elle même était si pure qu'on pouvait aisément deviner que c'était un ange qui avait écrit.

o0o0o0o0o

C'était le vingt décembre. Les vacances de Noël allaient commencer le lendemain. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Drago allaient rester à Poudlard afin de suivre des cours particulliers avec Lyra.

L'incident avec Grey avait eu lieu il y avait deux jours. Même si Grey regrettait, elle n'était pas prête de voir son père. C'était trop dur. À cause de sa méchanceté, elle doutait qu'il ne veuille jamais plus lui parler. Et elle ne serait pas cappable de le regarder en face. 

Elle ne voulait pas voir sa mère non plus. En blessant son père, c'était comme si elle avait blessé sa mère. Elle avait blessé les personnes les plus chères à ses yeux.

o0o0o0o0o

Severus Rogue était dans son bureau au cachot en train de corriger des examens. On frappa à la porte.

  
- C'est ouvert, grinça-t-il. Oh, Lyra!

  
La jeune femme entra d'un pas hésitant en regardant autour d'elle.

  
- C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Il fait froid.

- Pourquoi tu es là?

- Pour Grey, répondit Lyra en s'asseillant devant Rogue.

- Pour Grey?

- Oui. Je vois bien qu'elle t'apprécies beaucoup, et c'est pour ça que je te demande un énorme service.

- Lequel?

- Veux-tu être son parrain? Tu te souviens, un jour je t'ai promis que tu serais le parrain d'un de mes enfants. Alors, veux-tu être le parrain de Grey? Elle n'en a pas encore... je voulais choisir Sirius, mais puisqu'il était à Azkaban... Et puis, c'est déjà le parrain d'Harry.

  
Severus resta bouche bée.

  
- Qu... quoi?

- Je sais que Sirius ne serait pas d'accord... mais, ce n'est pas lui le père, et il doit laisser de côté sa rancune contre toi. Je sais que Grey apprécie beaucoup que tu t'occupes d'elle, et tu le fais très bien. Et puis... Grey n'est pas prête à nous voir, Remus et moi. Tu lui donneras ça de ma part et de celle de Remus? Je ne sais pas si elle l'acceptera, mais je l'espère.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

- L'histoire de Poudlard! sourit Lyra.

  
Severus tomba à la renverse sous les rires de Lyra. Il se redressa rapidement.

  
- Mais t'es pas un peu folle de lui donner ça à son âge! C'est beaucoup trop gros pour elle!

- Tu vois? Hi! Hi! Hi! Non, c'est une copie du journal des Maraudeurs. J'ai l'original et j'ai voulu lui donner. Mais il est tellement usé qu'il serait tombé en poussières entre ses mains. La copie est en bien meilleur état. Lorsqu'elle entrera pour de bon à Poudlard que je lui donnerai l'Histoire de Poudlard.

  
Severus soupira en prenant le paquet cadeau. Lyra lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

  
- Tu vois que tu serais un excellent parrain pour elle, Sevie.

  
Il ne fit que sourire. Lyra avait peut-être raison, après tout!

o0o0o0o0o

Harry reçu une boule de neige directement dans la figure. Plus loin, ses amis éclatèrent de rire.

  
- Hé! Grey! Tu ferais une bonne poursuiveuse quand tu seras en deuxième! Je vais essayer de venir te voir!

- Parle pas d'malheur, marmonna Drago. J'ai pas envie que Serpentard perde encore...

- Héhé! On n'y peut rien! Serpentard a les muscles, Gryffondor la cervelle! se moqua Ron.

- Ron! s'exclama Hermione. 

- Heu... Vous savez où est passée Grey? Je la voit plus, dit Ginny alors qu'elle bombardait Harry.

- Merci Gin', bouda ce dernier. Non, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis deux minutes.

- Merde! gémit Ron. Lyra va nous tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr!

- Rogue va nous tuer, rectifia Hermione.

  
Devant l'air abasourdi de ses amis elle s'expliqua :

  
- Vous ne saviez pas? C'est Rogue qui a la garde de Grey pour le moment.

- Mouais. Toi tu le sais, c'est toi la chouchoute de Lyra.

- Je ne suis pas sa chouchoute! On s'entend très bien, c'est tout! Et je vous rapelle qu'elle n'a que dix ans de plus que nous. Elle nous comprend donc assez bien. Et puis, c'est la soeur de Sniffle.

- Et si on cherchait Grey? proposa Drago.

- Bonne idée.

  
Ils se séparèrent pour la trouver plus rapidement.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey était dans la forêt Interdite. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'y aller. Elle semblait si belle vue du château! Elle pouvait passer des heures rien qu'à la regarder. Et à l'intérieur aussi c'était génial. Les épines et les branches filtraient la froide lumière du soleil, qui était à son zénith. Mais quel dommage de la visiter seule... Harry et les autres refuseraient à coup sûr! C'était pour ça qu'elle était partie en douce.

Elle continua d'avancer dans la neige. On appercevait les traces des sabots des licornes que Grey s'amusait à suivre. Elle prenait plaisir à les dessiner dans ses cahiers, de même que d'autres créatures magiques, comme les hippogriffes que Sirius lui avait un jour montré. Buck. Et il était là, devant elle, couché dans la neige.

Grey courut vers lui. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis longtemps. Arrivée à la hauteur de la bête, elle s'inclina, sans quitter du regard les yeux jaunes et globuleux. L'hippogriffe inclina la tête et Grey l'enfourcha. Il se leva et étendit ses ailes.

Grey avait toujours su se faire respecter par les créatures magiques depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Même Peeves la respectait, du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit... sauf du Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard.

  
- Buck, où allons-nous?

  
Buck s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt. Grey s'accrochait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à ses plumes grises, mais ses petites mains glissaient.

Puis, finalement, Buck s'arrêta. Ils semblaient être au coeur de la forêt. Le nid des licornes, les créatures les plus pures qu'il soit au monde. Grey sentit son rithme cardiaque s'accélérer. Les licornes étaient tellement belles! Elles étaient couchées les unes à côtés des autres pour se protéger du froid, et protéger ce qu'il y avait entre elles.

Les licornes étaient disposées en un cercles serré. On voyait bien qu'il qui avait quelque chose au milieu. Quoi, Grey n'aurait pu le dire. Elle ne voyait que des ailes blanches.

Peut-être un pégase! Ils étaient tellement rares! En voir n'était pas donné à tout le monde!

  
- Bonjour, petite demoiselle. Petite élue. Viens que je te voies, dit une voix claire et douce.

  
C'est ce que Grey fit. Les licornes se tassèrent pour la laisser passer. Mais au lieu de voir un pégase, elle ne vit qu'un ange magnifique.

  
- Viens que je te voies. Viens que je te touche, répéta l'ange.

  
Grey continua d'avancer d'un pas hésitant. L'ange leva son bras blanc et fin et toucha son front. Puis, ce fut le néant pour la fillette.

_Papa, maman!_ pleura son âme.

o0o0o0o0o

Drago Malefoy était à la lisière de la forêt. Il était du genre très observateur. Il savait que l'enfant regardait toujours la forêt Interdite avec envie. Elle ne pouvait qu'être là. Mais il hésitait à y entrer. Il n'y avait plus mit les pieds depuis sa première année.

Il sonda la végétation du regard quand il vit un truc insolite. Il n'y avait pas de buissons bruns, non? Même en hiver, les feuilles ne sont pas brunes? Plus de doutes, c'était l'enfant recherchée.

  
- Grey! Grey! Enfin on te retrouve! sourit-il en s'élançant vers elle.

  
L'enfant leva vers lui des yeux absents. Des yeux que Drago n'avait que trop vu. Elle était possédée.

  
- Je dois rencontrer l'Ordre du Phénix, dit-elle d'une voix mûre. C'est une urgence.

- Quoi?

  
Grey prit la main du Serpentard et ils disparurent. Partout où les membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient, ils disparurent et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey était recroquevillée dans le néant. Enfin, c'était son âme, puisque son corps était possédé. Elle pleurait. Elle ne craignait qu'elle ne retourne jamais chez elle dans son monde. Ce n'était pas comme quand elle entrait en transe. C'était pour ça que c'était effrayant.

Puis, un halo de lumière l'entoura et une sphère d'un blanc laiteux apparut devant elle pour se transformer en l'ange qu'elle avait vu dans la forêt. Grey prit une position défensive.

  
- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?

- Chut... Je n'ai prit que posession de ton corps pour le moment.

- Que ça? Et vous m'avez envoyée ici? J'ai peur dans le noir.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour une enfant de ton âge, mais je sais que tu comprends vite. Et c'est pour ça que tu vas voir à travers tes propres yeux tous mes gestes, et voir ce qu'eux vont voir.

- Et... et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont voir?

- Des choses dures à voir pour une enfant comme toi.

  
Grey trembla.

  
- Il ne va rien leur arriver au moins?

- Non. Rien, lui assura l'ange.

- Tant mieux.

  
Grey soupira d'aise. Maintenant, il n'allait qu'arriver ce qui devra arriver. Et elle verra tout. Absolument tout.  


  
**Réponses aux reviews :**

Lune d'Argent et Etoile du Soir : Merci! Pour Remus et Grey, je crois que c'est assez prévisible! Et Severus? Je me disais qu'il devait avoir son importance dans cette histoire.

**Valeria Granger : **Je suis contente que tu aies eu le courage de lire Deux fins, et si tu aimes, c'est encore mieux!

**Hermione :** Merci!

**Tania : **Heu... je en sais pas trop... J'ai jamais tout relu ma fic en fait pour savoir combien de temps ça prend... Je prends ton ordre avec plaisir, j'ai toujours hâte de mettre un nouveau chapitre -mais je dois me mettre des restrictions...

**vaness :** lol! C'est que Grey est petite et qu'elle ne comprend pas toujours bien! Ron a eu la même réaction dans le troisième livre. Mais c'est aussi que Grey a lu dans les livres que les loup-garous étaient toujours des monstres sanguinaires. Tout cas, Merci!

**Wynzar : **Je sais, malheureusement! Et mettre un chapitre en pleine semaine... Je savais pour ton ordinateur, j'ai lu ta fic où c'est expliqué pourquoi tu n'avais pas pu uploader un nouveau chapitre.   
Oui, les élèves les plus vieux savent que Remus est un loup-garou, mais bon, ils savent que Remus est un super prof et que toutes les précotions sont prises -pourquoi en troisième il n'a jamais attaqué personne? La surveillance! Salut!

  
**Titre et extrait :**

_Chapitre 17, Découverte _

Severus et Sirius essayaient de se briser la main dans un concours de force. Ils étaient côté à côte et se prendre la main était pour eux un cruel choix. Déjà, trois ans auparavant, ils n'avaient résisté que cinq secondes -cinq secondes de trop- et maintenant, ils allaient peut-être devoir passer l'_heure_! S'était insupportable! 

Alors? Bon, je sais que l'extrait est pas extra, mais... À vendredi!  
-XxXxX-   
§hiny   
  
  



	17. Découverte

Chapitre 17 : Découverte **

Chapitre 17  
Découverte

**

Lyra regarda les autres membres de l'Ordre ; Arabella Figg, Mondigus Fletcher, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Evelyn Karm, Mary D'Obrey, Severus Rogue, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Tous avaient l'air de se demander où ils étaient. Drago tenant encore dans sa main celle de Grey, qui les sondait tous du regard.

Lyra se précipita sur elle.

  
- Grey? Grey, ça va?

  
La robe de l'enfant était déchirée et elle avait des traces de boue dans le visage, ainsi que plusieurs écorchures partout sur le visage. Elle leva ses yeux vides vers Lyra.

  
- Grey est en sécurité.

- Grey? demanda Remus d'une voix mal assurée.

  
Elle le regarda.

  
- Non, tu n'es pas Grey. Qui es-tu? Qu'as-tu fais de Grey? férocifia Remus.

- Grey n'est pas loin, loup-garou, et elle est en sécurité. Aucun mal ne peut l'atteindre. Aucun mal physique, en tout cas.

- Qui es-tu? demanda Mary en s'avançant et en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Lyra.

- Un ange. J'ai le pouvoir de m'approprier du corps des sorciers et moldus, mais qu'en situation précoce. Hors, je n'ai pas le choix, la situation est précose.

- Pourquoi nous vous aidez? demanda calmement Dumbledore.

  
Les yeux émeraude de Grey virèrent au bleu pétillant. Ses lèvres roses s'étirèrent en un sourire rêveur.

  
- Parce que... j'aime ce monde.

  
Elle rougit légèrement.

  
- Maintenant, écoutez-moi. Prenez-vous les mains.

  
Ils s'exécutèrent.

o0o0o0o0o

Evelyn crut qu'elle allait fondre comme un glaçon au soleil. La douce main de l'homme qu'elle aimait venait de se refermer sur sa blanche peau. Son contact contre la sienne la fit frisonner de joie et d'envies. Ses doux cheveux noirs étaient natés et sa longue tresse venait tracer les courbes de sa poitrine. Elle espérait depuis sa première année à Poudlard le séduire. Kathleen étant la petite amie de son meilleur ami, elle croyait qu'elle aurait sa chance. Mais non. Il restait fermé à toutes ses tactique d'approche. Un jour, elle avait même emprunté la chambre de préfète en chef à Lily pour le séduire au maximum. Mais il avait toujours refusé.

Et puis, lors de ses vingt-sept ans, il avait couché avec Black et il l'avait marié trois ans plus tard. Evelyn était dégoutée. C'était là qu'elle avait commencé à haïr Lyra Black, maintenant Lyra Lupin. Du plus profond de son âme, elle la détestait. Et sa fille aussi. Elle souhaitait leur mort.

Biensûr, elle aurait pu être mangemorte afin de les tuer plus rapidement, mais elle détestait Voldemort et jamais, jamais elle ne serait sa patisante. Et puis, elle aurait sûrement sa chance après leur mort. Ce serait elle qui réconforterait Remus, et elle pourrait en faire ce qu'elle en voulait.

C'était un excellent plan. Oui, très bon.

  
- Tout va bien? lui demanda Remus.

- Tout va bien, assura-t-elle.

  
Ça allait marcher, elle en était certaine. Il serait à elle. Bientôt. Très bientôt.

o0o0o0o0o

Lyra était inquiète. Sa fille -son âme- était elle ne sais où. Ça la rendait terriblement anxieuse. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus qui tenait la main d'Evelyn, qui semblait satisfaite. Remus la regarda. Ses yeux dorés étaient remplis de larmes contenues. Il était très attaché à Grey et il se foutait carrément de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Tant qu'elle revenait à elle.

Lyra serra la petite main de sa fille. "L'enfant" leva vers elle des yeux bleus et elle sourit tendrement.

  
- Grey m'a chargée de vous dire qu'elle vous aime.

  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers le loup-garou.

  
- Elle vous aime aussi, monsieur Lupin.

  
L'ange sentit Evelyn bouillir de rage. Mais elle ne lui porta pas d'attention. Elle aurait peut-être du. Mais c'était trop tard.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey s'étira. Ses membres étaient ankylosés, s'ils auraient pu l'être. Ses cheveux ondulaient doucement sous une brise inexistante. Devant elle, comme un écran de cinéma, elle voyait tout ce que ses yeux voyaient. Son coeur se glaça lorsqu'elle vit la main de son père se refermer sur celle d'Evelyn.

  
- L'ange... L'ange?

- Oui, Grey? demanda une voix en écho.

- Dites... dites à papa et maman que je les aime et que je vais bien. N'oubliez pas de le dire à papa, surtout. Au fait, vous vous appelez comment?

- Alew.

- Alew... c'est joli.

- Merci.

  
Et la voix disparut, laissant Grey dans sa solitude et observer ce qu'il se passait.

o0o0o0o0o

Severus et Sirius essayaient de se briser la main dans un concours de force. Ils étaient côté à côte et se prendre la main était pour eux un cruel choix. Déjà, trois ans auparavant, ils n'avaient résisté que cinq secondes -cinq secondes de trop- et maintenant, ils allaient peut-être devoir passer l'_heure_! S'était insupportable! 

  
- Black, arrête d'essayer de me briser la main.

- Et toi, Rogue! J'arrête si tu arrêtes, grogna Sirius.

- Alors je crois que vous allez attendre longtemps, dit Alew d'une voix forte. Nous devons faire vite. Ce que je vais vous montrer a eu lieu il y a à peine deux semaines. C'est la réalité. Et je vais vous montrer ce qui se passera... si vous le tuez.

- Quoi? demanda Arabella.

- Fermez les yeux. Maintenant, ordonna Alew en le faisant.

  
Severus obtempéra et il se sentit quitter la Terre et voler.

o0o0o0o0o

Lyra ne voyait plus personne. La seule chose qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas seule était la pression exercée sur ses deux mains.

Ils l'Ordre était maintenant dans ce qui semblait être un sous-sol froid, noir et qui sentait le moisi. Il y avait une personne devant une table penchée par dessus des livres aux formules compliquées et des potions sentant les oeufs durs et la cigarette. Lyra grimaça. Pouah! Quelle odeur!

La personne possédant une longue cape noire à l'ourlet de soie brassait la mixture peu ragoûtante. Puis, elle arrêta soudainement son geste. Sa main blanche et squelettique prit le grimoire mangé aux mites.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Sa cicatrice avait commencé à lui brûler. C'était Voldemort. Cette main appartenait à Tom Elvis Jedusort. L'ennemi de tous les sorciers.

Harry sentit la main d'Hermione se crisper dans la sienne.

  
- Hermione. Ce n'est qu'une vision. Tout ce que nous voyons s'est déjà passé.

- Je sais, gémit l'Hermione invisible. Mais il a l'air si... vrai!

- Chut, murmura Ron à côté d'elle. Je suis là, Mione. Je suis là.

- Oui, gémit Hermione.

  
Harry reserra sa poigne sur la main de sa meilleure amie tandis que Ron faisait la même chose.

Voldemort regarda autour de lui, comme s'il avait sentit leur présence. L'Ordre se figea. Mary n'avait jamais vécut ça. Mais elle se doutait que les pouvoirs de l'ange ne se limitaient pas à ça.

Le mage noir reporta finalement son attention sur son grimoire moisi.

_

Dark capacity,  
To me you will come,  
Supernatural force,  
Under your supervision,  
Bind me with entity of my choice,  
That my body and my blood,  
Are Ground and Water,  
Fire will be my eyes and Wind will be my skin. 

_

Black magic,  
Black magic,  
Bind me,  
Kill me,  
And kill thus,  
That of which to what I am bound,  
Earth. 

Any physical wound will be transmitted,  
Ground, carrying life, carrying hope,  
Will be soon,  
Ground, carrying death, carrying plagues,  
Kill my enemies,  
And die with me. 

En français :

_Pouvoir ténébreux,  
À moi tu viendras,  
Force surnaturelle,  
Sous ta tutelle,  
Lie-moi avec l'entité de mon choix,  
Que mon corps et mon sang,  
Soient Terre et Eau,  
Feu sera mes yeux et Vent sera ma peau._

Magie noire,  
Noire magie,  
Lie-moi,  
Tues moi,  
Et tues ainsi,  
Ce dont à quoi je suis lié,  
La Terre.

Toute blessure physique sera transmise,  
Terre, porteuse de vie, porteuse d'espoir,  
Sera bientôt,  
Terre, porteuse de mort, porteuse de fléaux,  
Tues mes ennemis,   
Et meurs avec moi.

Les adultes pâlirent et tout se mélangea. Les couleurs, les ombrages. Tout. La dernière chose que vit Harry fut des yeux rouge sang. Puis, il s'évanouit.

  
- Harry? Harry!

- Hmm... quoi?

  
Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Hermione était penchée au-dessus de lui, une main très près de sa joue. Elle avait dût lui donner quelques tapettes répétées pour qu'il se réveille. Tous étaient regroupés autour de lui, sauf Grey qui était dans un coin reculé. _Elle est encore possédée,_ pensa Harry en croisant son regard nouvellement bleu électrique.

o0o0o0o0o

Alew apparut devant Grey qui la rua de coups.

  
- VOUS M'AVEZ MENTIT! VOUS M'AVIEZ DIT QU'IL NE LEUR ARRIVERAIT RIEN! VOUS ÊTES UNE MENTEUSE! hurla Grey entre deux sanglots.

  
L'ange attrapa ses petits poignets.

  
- C'est à cause de sa liaison avec Voldemort. Sinon, il serait resté parfaitement lucide. Écoutes, Grey. Jamais mon but ne sera de vous faire du tord. Je veux simplement vous aider.

  
Une larme glissa sur la joue de Grey. Alew l'effaça et elle se pencha à la hauteur de la fillette.

  
- Je ne leur ai pas tout montré.

  
Alew embrassa la jeune Lupin sur le front et elle disparut, laissant Grey dans sa solitude noire.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey s'approcha de l'attroupement fait autour d'Harry et elle lui tendit du chocolat.

  
- Grey est furieuse contre moi. Et manges bien tout. On va repartir.

- Quoi? demanda Mary.

  
Intérieurement, Evelyn se réjouissait. Elle allait encore pouvoir tenir la main de l'homme de ses rêves.

o0o0o0o0o

Harry tua Voldemort avec l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione. Lyra, Sirius, Remus et Severus arrivent. Ils se font l'accolade et ils pleurent. Le corps de Voldemort tremble et il explose. Ils sont tous tués. L'Ordre est téléporté dans l'espace pour voir la Terre exploser. Alew passe et ses plumes blanches tombent sur les débris. La Terre renaît.

o0o0o0o0o

C'était rapide. Disposée en cercle, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ouvrent les yeux. Leurs mains, toujours jointes, tremblent.

  
- C'est déjà arrivé. Si vous tuez Voldemort, la Terre mourra également.

  
Ce n'était pas la voix de l'ange. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Grey. C'était elle qui avait parlé. Elle était de retour. Et ses yeux émeraude/doré étaient troubles. Elle tituba jusqu'à Mondigus et elle s'y effondra.

  
- Oh, Grey... murmura Lyra en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis si désolée... Si désolée que tout cela t'arrive... 

  
L'Ordre l'observa caresser les doux cheveux de sa fille tout en pleurant.

Mais une question restait. Comment faire cesser le règne de Voldemort sans le tuer, et ainsi protéger la Terre?  


  
**Réponses aux reviews :**

Tania : Heu... il me semble que l'extrait était pas si bien... En tout cas, je sais déjà ton prochain ordre :p (je crois) !

**Lunenoire (Chap 15 et 16) :** Severus... heu... bah, il fond comme la glace au soleil devant Grey (vous me dites toutes qu'elle est trop mignonne...) en plus, c'est son parrain. Heu... je ne crois pas avoir bien comprit ta review du chapitre 16, mais c'est pas grave :p

  
**Titre et extrait :**__

Chapitre 18, Magie Blanche, magie Noire

Drago l'écarta et il la mit à terre. Il se pencha et ses yeux acier se plantèrent dans le vert émeraude des yeux de Grey.

  
- Je suis un mangemort, Grey. Un magemort! Je ne peux pas! Si ce n'est pas moi qui est tué, ce sera toi! Et c'est ce que je veux éviter! Je ne veux pas que personne ne meurt à cause de moi. D'aucune façon qui ne le soit. Et si Voldemort sait en plus que je suis un espion à la solde de Dumbledore -ce qui risque d'arriver si on nous voit ensemble- je ne serai plus de ce monde, termina-t-il à regret.

  
Alors?  
-XxXxX-  
§hiny   
  
  



	18. Magie Blanche, magie Noire

Chapitre 18 : Magie Blanche, magie Noire **

Chapitre 18  
Magie Blanche, magie Noire

**

C'était Noël. Le ciel était souvent gris et les attaques de Voldemort se produisaient toujours. Même à Noël, il ne semblait pas n'avoir de repos. Mais ce qui faisait toute la différence, c'était que ses fidèles réveillonnaient avec leur famille. Il attaquait donc seul. Le ministère ne pouvait donc pas avoir de doutes, ainsi que la famille du mangemort. Si Drago avait pu rester à Poudlard, c'était parce qu'il avait assuré à son père qu'il espionnerait Dumbledore pendant les fêtes, car c'était là où on lui parlait le plus souvent.

Il ne voulait plus être seul. Il avait des amis et il n'avait pas envie de les quitter. Non. Pas maintenant. Il était bien au château. Tout le monde le respectait -froidement, mais, tout le monde le respectait tout de même. Il n'était pas prit pour un idiot, un bon-à-rien, un incappable, un indigne des Malefoy comme le disait si souvent son père lorsqu'il avait des faiblesses. Surtout après qu'il lui ait envoyé une dizaine de _Doloris_.

Drago savait que s'il retournait chez lui, ça allait arriver. Sa mère essaierait de le protéger mais Lucius la blesserait également. Drago aimait sa mère, il ne voulait pas qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Mais Narcissa Malefoy lui répétait toujours "_Fais ce que tu veux dans ta vie. Sois heureux. Ne te soucies pas de moi._" Mais Drago ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il se tuerait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose...

Son père avait raison, il ramolissait. Mais la seule personne chez lui qui ne lui ait jamais donné attention, amour, chaleur et bien-être était sa mère. Elle représentait à elle-même l'amour que devraient donner père et mère pour un fils. Mais ça, Lucius ne l'avait jamais comprit.

Et jamais il ne comprendrait. Jamais. Drago en était certain.

o0o0o0o0o

Ginny termina de brosser les longs cheveux de Grey qui elle brossait ceux d'Hermione.

  
- J'ai faim... dit tout à coup Grey.

- Le réveillon commence dans une heure et demi. Patience, dit Lyra qui entrait. J'aurais besoin d'aide pour la décoration d'une certaine salle. Ginny, Hermione?

- On arrive!

- Et moi? Pourquoi je peux pas venir? demanda Grey.

- Tu devrais encore te reposer. Tu dois être fatiguée de ce qui est arrivé.

- Mais je ne veux pas être toute seule...

- Je sais, mais on est tous occupés. 

- Non! Il y a Drago qui se promène sans but de part et autres du château depuis ce matin, contredit Ginny. Il pourrait venir ici!

- Je vais le chercher, dit Hermione en sortant.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que ce soit Drago qui reste avec toi? demanda Lyra.

- Non. Je l'aime bien Drago. Comme Harry et Ron. Ça ne me dérange pas. 

- Je vais y aller. Drago devrait arriver dans cinq minutes. Ça te dérange de rester toute seule pendant ce temps?

  
Grey secoua la tête. Lyra sourit et elle l'embrassa. C'était prévu. Ils allaient faire d'une pierre deux coups. Drago s'occuperait de Grey, et ainsi, tous les deux seraient moins seuls.

o0o0o0o0o

Assise sur les genoux de Drago depuis près de ving-cinq minutes, Grey suivait des yeux les mots que lisait Drago. Il était comme Remus. Il avait une belle voix et il contait bien. Grey eut tout à coup une idée et elle interrompit Drago en se tortillant.

  
- Heu... tu as envie? Je te laisse aller aux toilettes?

- Non! rit Grey en se retournant et en le serrant dans ses bras.

  
Drago répondit maladroitement. Personne -mis à part sa mère- ne l'avait étreint. Ginny et Hermione, bien que de très bonnes amies, ne l'avaient jamais fait, et lui non plus ne le ferait jamais. Il ne s'était jamais sentit prêt. Et voilà que la fillette était collée à lui tel du papier collant à du papier. 

  
- Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu un grand frère. Des fois, je me sens toute seule dans le château. Je ne sais pas toujours à qui faire confiance. Je sais que je dois faire attention à mes fréquentations, avec Voldemort qui rôde et les mangemorts. Mais à toi, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, le professeur Rogue et Dumby et papa et maman, je vous fait confiance les yeux fermés, expliqua Grey.

- Grey... je ne peux pas. Je suis à Serpentard. Presque tous les prochains mangemorts y sont. Si mon père et Voldemort l'apprennent, ils peuvent me punir ou me tuer.

- Pourquoi?

  
Drago l'écarta et il la mit à terre. Il se pencha et ses yeux acier se plantèrent dans le vert émeraude des yeux de Grey.

  
- Je suis un mangemort, Grey. Un magemort! Je ne peux pas! Si ce n'est pas moi qui est tué, ce sera toi! Et c'est ce que je veux éviter! Je ne veux pas que personne ne meurt à cause de moi. D'aucune façon qui ne le soit. Et si Voldemort sait en plus que je suis un espion à la solde de Dumbledore -ce qui risque d'arriver si on nous voit ensemble- je ne serai plus de ce monde, termina-t-il à regret.

  
Drago n'avait aucune envie de quitter ce monde. Pas avant son père. Certainement pas. À sa grande surprise, Grey ne vacilla pas. Seulement quelques larmes vinrent tracer des raies sur ses joues. Son regard se posa sur son bras gauche. Elle tendit les mains et elle souleva le pull vert du Serpentard. _C'est fini, elle va le dire à tout le monde, je vais être renvoyé, Voldemort va me tuer_, pensa Drago en regardant Grey qui passait ses petits doigts sur sa marque noire.

  
- Elle te fait mal? Ta marque, elle te fait mal?

- ...

- Papa est bien un loup-garou et Sirius un prisonnier en fuite, y'a du monde bizarre dans ma famille, rit Grey. Il manque un vampire et un mangemort. Si tu veux, tu seras le mangemort manquant? Les Serpentard sont tous retournés chez eux pendant les vacances. Et personne ne connaît cette pièce. Tu pourrais être mon frère ici?

- Mais... pendant les cours, je devrai être désagréable avec toi, hésita Drago.

- Ça fait rien. J'essaierai de ne pas te croiser. Tu le fais bien avec les autres!

  
Drago admit. Il l'aimait de plus en plus, cet enfant.

o0o0o0o0o

Les cours allaient reprendre dans deux jours. Hermione avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque afin d'en savoir plus sur le sortilège de 'magie Noire' que Voldemort avait employé. Et c'est ainsi que, billet d'accès signé par Lyra pour qu'elle ait accès à la réserve, Hermione se trouva cachée sous une pile de grimoires plus moisis et poussiéreux les uns que les autres.

Bientôt, Ginny se joignit à elle. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'Hermione cherchait, mais elle essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Hermione finit par trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Elle remercia Ginny et elle partit au bureau de Dumbledore en prenant au passage Harry, Ron, Drago, Lyra, Remus et Severus. Elle conseilla à Grey d'aller retrouver Ginny à la bibliothèque, ce que la jeune Lupin fit sans tarder.

  
- L'incantation lancée est un très puissant sort de magie Noire. Ce n'est pas tous les sorciers qui ont le pouvoir de le faire. De plus, il faut avaoir fait de la magie Noire presque toute sa vie. Au moins cinquante ans ou plus.Et Voldemort en a plus... disons... soixante deux, soixante trois.

- Il est vieux le Tom! s'exclama Harry quand Hermione se tut.

- Le Voldy, Harry, le Voldy, soupira Drago.

- Ah, oui! J'avais oublié! rit Harry.

- Je suis content que vous le preniez de cette façon. Même dans des temps comme ceux-ci, vous avec beaucoup de courage, et d'ambition, dit Dumbledore.

- Que voulez-vous, ce sont des Gryffondor et des Serpentard, dit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Harry.

- On dirai que tu n'as plus cette aversion pour les Serpentard, constata Lyra.

- Non! Parce qu'il y en a deux à qui ont peut faire confiance! Rogue et Malefoy! Je suis content que tu ne finisses pas comme ton père, à lécher le bas de la robe de Voldemort. Tu as fait un excellent choix de te joindre à nous.

- Je sais, dit Drago en rougissant.

- Y'aurait pas une jolie jeune fille de Gryffondor qui aurait capturé ton coeur, cher Drago? plaisanta Hermione.

  
Drago ne fit que rougir de plus belle. Hermione éclata de rire.

  
- C'est qui?

  
Et ils commencèrent un débat sous le regard amusé des professeurs.

  
- Il faudrait peut-être trouver un contre-sort pour notre cher ami Voldemort, dit Dumbledore.

- Sauvé par la cloche, glissa Hermione à Drago. Comme il est expliqué, il faut être versé ENTIÈREMENT dans l'art de la magie Noire. Ce sera donc presqu'impossible, je le crains. Sauf...

  
Hermione tourna rapidement les pages du grimoire.

  
- Sauf si on lui enlève tous ses pouvoirs. Magie Noire, jamais utilisée par les mages noirs.

- Pourquoi?

- Il faut pratiquer la magie Noire, mais avoir un coeur pur.

- Je pratiques la magie Noire, mais pour le coeur pur... hésita Drago.

- Moi aussi, mais si je crois qu'il y a une personne la plus qualifiée pour réussir ce sort, c'est bien Mr Malefoy. Il est jeune, je suis vieux. Mon coeur a été rongé par plusieurs maux. Mais pas celui de Mr Malefoy. Il faudrait tenter l'expérience.

- Si ça ne marche pas... Eh bien, Voldemort gardera tous ses pouvoirs, ainsi que sa liaison avec la Terre. 

- Ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Merci Hermione. Je me demande ce qu'on ferait sans toi, songea Ron.

- Mais... rien!

  
Harry sourit.

  
- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago, j'aimerais vous voir dans ma salle de classe. Un entraînement s'impose.

- Oh, non! Lyra, je t'en supplie! pleurnicha Ron.

- Ce ne sera pas long, sourit Lyra, seulement quelques petits sorts qui s'avéreront utiles. Très utiles.

  
Remus lui adressa un clin d'oeil. Il savait de quoi elle voulait parler. Et oui, ça allait leur être utile. Comme ça lui avait été utile.

o0o0o0o0o

Lyra s'assit devant les quatre membres les plus jeunes de l'Ordre du Phénix.

  
- Les sorts que je vais vous montrer ne sont pas connus. C'est de la magie avec ou sans baguette. Ce sont des sorts de guérison et le contrôle d'éléments. Regardez :

  
Lyra leva la main et elle murmura _Yrif_ et une boule de feu embrasa le parchemin devant elle. Elle lança _Yretaw_ et un jet d'eau sortit de la paume de sa main. _Yhtrae_ et un montinule de terre recouvrit le tout. _Ydniw_ et une douce brise agita les cheveux des cinq sorciers. D'un geste de la main, la brise cessa. _Egayotten_ et toute la terre, la cendre et l'eau disparurent du bureau de Lyra.

  
- Wow! s'exclama Hermione. Comment?

- C'est assez simple. Il vous faut une grande conscentration lorsque vous faîtes ça pour la première fois. Mais après, on fait ça comme ça, sans problèmes. Mais là, j'ai besoin d'un cobaye.

- Moi, se risqua Harry.

  
Lyra sortit un canif et elle fit une plaie sur la main de Potter. Puis, elle mit se main parallèlement par-dessus et elle dit _Nosiréug_. La plaie se referma d'elle-même.

  
- Maintenant, nous allons voir comment faire, dit Lyra.

  
Hermione, Ron et Harry, suspendus à ses lèvres, ne virent pas Drago se retourner vers la porte pour sourire à sa soeur de coeur, la petite Grey.  


  
**Réponses aux reviews :**

Tania : Non, pas le samedi. Bah... je mets toujours un chapitre le MATIN. Je ne sais pas si tu es française ou québécoire, mais moi je suis québécoise. Alors, le mercredi soir, tu change le (ex: 16 pas 17) et le prochain chapitre apparait. C'est un truc donné par Wynzar, va voir sur sa bio où c'est bien mieux expliqué, c'est l'auteur de "Le Bannissement", qui est une excellente fic. :P

**Drafina Malfoy : **Non, Drago ne tuera pas et ne tuera _jamais_ Grey parce que:  
1) Il la considère comme un membre de sa famille  
2) Il le dit clairement à la petite fille "_Si ce n'est pas moi qui est tué, ce sera toi! Et c'est ce que je veux éviter! Je ne veux pas que personne ne meurt à cause de moi_."  
Et Severus... on ne le voit pas vraiment s'en occuper de Grey, mais il était souvent avec Lyra (en cachette) lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Mais bon... il a dut avoir des expériences avec des jeunes enfants plus jeune (je me répète... :p lol)

**Samantha : **Alléchant? lol, merci! Bonne vacances à toi aussi!

**La Sckotchée : **Je m'y attendais, tout le monde est en vacances, de tout façon, comme Wynzar m'a rappelé. Ouais, pauvre tout le monde en fion de compte. Je crois que moi aussi c'est Remus -> timide, réservée, introvertie...  
Au fait, je te donne un site où il y a une quizz qui te dit quel Maraudeur tu es entre James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Je l'ai fait et refait, et c'est toujours Remus, alors... Mais le quizz est en anglais :'( mais c'est pas grave :p. Le voilà, c'est -> www.behindthemasks.com/dawnatello/harrypotter/quiz/  
Moi aussi j'ai treize ans, mais avec tout ce que je fais avec mes amies, on dirait que j'en ait moins. Et y'a pas de mal à jouer à un jeu comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'à l'adolescence, on plutôt malade. Plus qu'autre chose, en tout cas, c'est pas l'âge de la raison :p...

**Aria Lupin : **lol! C'est pas grave, t'es pas la seule. Mais moi, je me ronge les ongles en attendant la suite de toutes les fics que je lis... Grrr... mais bon... Merci pour ton compliment!

**Lune d'argent et Étoile du soir : **Grey a sept ans et après Noël elle en a huit. Mais bon, je sais uqe le pouvoir sur les sentiments était un peu poussé, je dois avoué que je l'avais même oublié tellement j'en parle peu. Mai tu serais surprise de voir à quel point les jeunes enfants sont intelligents, et je sais de quoi je parle, parce que du lundi au vendredi je travaille copmme bénévole avec des enfants de 3 à 5 ans cet été. Mais c'est sûr qu'il y a des choses qu'elle ne comprend pas ; elle ne s'est jamais rensignée sur les mangemorts, donc elle ne les connait pas, tandis qu'elle savait un maximum d'infos sur le loup-garou (c'est génial la garderie, c'est là qu'elle a apprit à lire, vers presque cinq ans... (Lyra lui lisait des tas d'histoires que Grey regardait ensuite pour mémoriser les mots) je ne crois pas que c'est faisable, mais bon, moi j'ai été dans les premières à savoir lire dans ma classe et je récitais mon livre préféré intégralement à environ 4 ans...)  
Mais bon, normal que ce soit un peu irréaliste, c'est Harry Potter, quand même. Voir les émotions, c'est un peu comme un aura, sauf que Grey n'y comprend rien (comme ta Lara sauf qu'elle voit toujours les auras et qu'elle elle comprend ce que veulent dire les couleurs des auras...) On laisse un change à ma petite Grey?

  
**Titre et extrait:**

_Chapitre 19, Voldemort attaque!_

Dumbledore sortit de la Grande Salle et tous les septième année et sixième année lui emboîtèrent le pas. 

  
- Allons voir Grey. Ensuite, nous rejoindrons le reste. D'accord? proposa Remus en entourant les épaules de Lyra.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas... mais j'ai l'impression que ce sera la dernière fois que je vais la voir.

  
Remus prit sa main et ils partirent en direction de la pièce bleue où Grey était en sécurité.

  


Nah! Vous n'en aurez pas plus! Mais on sait que la fic arrive à sa fin, et ça me fait pleurer...   
-XxXxX-  
§hiny   



	19. Voldemort attaque!

Chapitre 19 : Voldemort attaque! 

**Chapitre 19  
Voldemort attaque!**

  
Les pieds nus de Lyra émirent un léger frottement contre le sol froid. Les examens de juin allaient terminer le lendemain. Même si elle était professeure, elle n'avait jamais aimé les examens. La seule personne, à sa connaissanse, qui s'en réjouissait était Hermione Granger.

Lyra avait eu l'impression que s'il y avait bien une fille à qui elle pouvait tout confier, c'était bien à la jeune Gryffondor. Elle comprenait toujours tout. Donnait toujours une réponse intelligent à une question qui n'avait aucun rapport. Elle était vraiment une bonne amie. Malgré leur différence d'âge. 

Lyra termina de boire son verre d'eau quand elle entendit un cri strident. Elle posa son verre et elle courut à la chambre de Grey, qui se tenait les tempes et se tortillait dans son lit. Elle criait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières.

Lyra s'agenouilla à côté du lit et elle prit la main de l'enfant. De son autre main, elle immobilisa la petite fille afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas.

  
- Grey? Elle a encore une crise? L'ange ne pourrait pas arrêter?

- À croire que non, Remus! Elle aurait bien pu me prendre moi! C'est trop gros pour une enfant de son âge! Je vais voir si Harry n'a pas le même problème.

  
Remus prit la place de Lyra pour immobiliser sa fille. La jeune professeur mit une robe de chambre et elle sortit à la course.

o0o0o0o0o

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor était à l'entrée du dortoir des garçons de septième année. Dean et Seamus étaient aux portes de la chambre. Neville était partit chercher Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais aussi fort, c'était la première fois.

Lyra se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Seamus la fit entrer. À l'intérieur il y avait Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Harry était couché dans son lit et il hurlait.

  
- Je vais chercher Drago, annonça Hermione en prenant la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry dans sa malle. Je vais être là dans dix à vingt minutes.

- Et va chercher Severus et envoie les dans mes appartements. Grey agit de la même façon. Voldemort fait des siennes. Si ce n'est pas Drago qui vient ici, ce sera Severus, dit Lyra en attrapant les poignets d'Harry. Harry! Harry! On est là.

- Neville est partit chercher Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh. Il faut absolument faire quelque chose! s'énerva Ron. Oh bon sang! J'en ai assez!

  
Albus Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh arrivèrent. Lyra avait jeté le sort d'allégresse à Harry un peu plus tôt, mais ça ne semblait pas avoir très bien fonctionné.

  
- C'est très étrange... marmonna Dumbledore, Harry va finir par se calmer de lui même, il faut seulement le maintenir, sinon il risque de se blesser.

- On ne peut rien faire? gémit Ginny.

- Désolé Miss Weasley, mais non.

- J'imagine qu'il en sera de même pour Grey?

- Pour Grey?

- Oui. C'est exactement comme Harry, expliqua Lyra en revenant avec un linge d'eau fraîche.

- Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose. S'il y a du nouveau, demandez à un fantôme de venir me prévenir.

- Parfait.

  
Et Dumbledore partit d'un pas rapide rejoindre son bureau.

Le vieux directeur resortit son grimoire. Encore une fois, le livre émit une douce chaleur. Il l'ouvrit et des lettres se tracèrent.

**_Le livre de Anges  
Livre de secrets  
Sorcier ou moldu  
Si tu veux en découvrir le secret  
Dis ta quête  
Pratiquants de magie blanche nous aiderons  
Mages noirs nous repousserons._**

Dumbledore soupira, mais il conscentit. Que ce livre était capricieux! Il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et il écrivit sa requête à l'encre verte. 

Les lettres qu'il avait tracées s'effacèrent et il eut sa réponse.

_**Si l'Élu et le Survivant ont une crise ensemble, le contre-sort doit être rapidement utilisé. La bataille finale approche. Préparez-vous. Ça ne devrait pas tarder.**_

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Voldemort allait bientôt attaquer.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey sembla se calmer et elle devint flasque dans les bras de son père. Elle ouvrit péniblement ses yeux et elle regarda son père. Ce dernier sourit et il rapprocha l'oreiller de l'enfant.

  
- Vous êtes vivants?

- Pardon?

- Tu n'es pas un fantôme?

- Non. Grey, tu dois encore dormir.

- Non... je vais encore faire ces horribles cauchemars.

- Non Grey. Non. Je vais rester avec toi. Promis.

  
Grey enfouit son visage dans le torse de son père. Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le voit. Mais elle ne croyait pas que ça allait arriver. Et ça n'allait pas arrriver, non? Elle le souhaitait très fort, en tout cas.

o0o0o0o0o

Six heures. Dumbledore souhaita un bon appétit aux élèves fatigués. Les examens étaient terminés et c'était maintenant aux professeurs de corriger le tout. Enfin, tout ce qui était de la partie écrite. Mais c'était surtout de la pratique. Grey était assise sur les genoux d'Harry qui n'avait pas faim. Ron essayait de le faire avaler quelque chose, mais il ne réussisait pas.

  
- Toi aussi? 

- Quoi?

  
Harry regarda la petite qui venait de lui parler, le tirant de ses songes.

  
- Toi aussi, tu as fais ce cauchemar?

- Je crois. Ce sera ce soir. J'en ai bien peur.

- Je veux voir Drago, murmura Grey. Je veux le voir.

  
Un hibou Grand Duc vint se poser devant elle.

  
_Grey,  
Viens me rejoindre dans Beria. Seule. Il faut que je te parle.  
Drago_

  
- Harry?

- Oui?

- Tu diras à maman que je suis partie me promener.

  
Harry ne put répliquer car Grey était déjà partie. Le Gryffondor soupira, puis il conscentit enfin à manger quelque chose.

o0o0o0o0o

Grey délivra le mot de passe de l'ancienne chambre de sa mère. Drago était assis sur le lit, sa robe de mangemort sur le dos. Dans sa main droite il tenait sa cagoule et dans sa main gauche il avait sa baguette. Dès que l'enfant entre, il déposa sa baguette sur le lit ainsi que la cagoule. Il s'agenouilla devant Grey et il la serra dans ses bras.

  
- Pourquoi t'étais pas là ce soir?

- Voldemort. Ce sera ce soir qu'il va attaquer. Je crois avoir réussit à lui lancer le contre-sort. Je dois aller voir le directeur.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'y vas pas tout de suite?

- Sans avoir vu au moins une dernière fois ma petite soeur?

  
Grey trembla. _Une dernière fois_...

  
- Mais rien n'est sûr. Je dois aller voir Dumbledore, à moins que Rogue ne l'ait déjà fait.

- O.K...

- Je te promets de revenir.

  
C'est devant l'air confiant de Drago que Grey conscentit. Juste devant son air. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Tout à coup, un éclair fendit le ciel et le château fut ébranllé, comme si la Terre s'était mise à trembler. Drago se retourna vers Grey.

  
- Tu restes ici! Tu ne bouges pas! Je vais chercher Lyra et Remus pour leur dire que tu es là. Mais tu ne dois pas bouger d'ici! Tu entends? Sauf si des mangemorts débarquent.

- O.K...

  
Drago posa un baiser sur sa tête et il partit. Mais en chemin, ses vêtements de mangemort laissèrent la place à son uniforme de Poudlard.

_Un tour de passe-passe très utile_, songea-t-il.

o0o0o0o0o

Dumbledore se redressa. 

  
- Les préfets, ammenez tous vos camarades dans les sous-sols du château. Les plus vieux qui savent des sortilèges d'attaques et de défences, ainsi que le maniement complet d'un arme sont priés de rester. 

  
Les plus jeunes élèves, paniqués, se retrouvèrent en avant pour aller se cacher.

  
- Remus! Où est Grey?

  
Profitant du bruit, Drago se faufilla jusqu'à Lyra.

  
- Elle est en sécurité dans ton ancienne chambre.

  
Lyra soupira.

  
- Je contacte le reste de l'Ordre. Essaie de ne pas trop te faire remarquer.

- O.K.

  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny les rejoignirent.

  
- Ils sont dans le parc. 

- Il faut les éloigner le plus possible de l'école, dit Sirius d'un ton catégorique.

  
Il s'était faufilé jusque là sous sa forme de chien.

  
- Sirius Black! C'est _Sirius Black_!

- Qu'est-ce que le bras droit de Tu-sais-qui fait là?

- Silence! Bien. Si Sirius Black est présent, c'est à ma demande. Ceux qui en sont capables, sortez vos épées et sortons. Repliez-vous si vous êtes blessés. J'aimerais que ceux qui ont des notions en infirmerie restent ici avec Madame Pomfresh.

  
Tous les élèves s'étaient tus. Ils étaient livides. Mais ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Protéger l'école, leurs frères, leurs soeurs, leur famille et leurs amis. C'était tout simple. Mais ils allaient affronter des adultes... beaucoup plus expérientés en matière de Duel.

Dumbledore sortit de la Grande Salle et tous les septième année et sixième année lui emboîtèrent le pas. 

  
- Allons voir Grey. Ensuite, nous rejoindrons le reste. D'accord? proposa Remus en entourant les épaules de Lyra.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas... mais j'ai l'impression que ce sera la dernière fois que je vais la voir.

  
Remus prit sa main et ils partirent en direction de la pièce bleue où Grey était en sécurité.

o0o0o0o0o

Dos à dos avec Ron, Harry fit apparaître son épée. Plusieurs mangemorts les entouraient. Harry reconnut le regard gris de Drago. Le compagnon de Malefoy fit un pas en avant, tout comme les autre. Drago leva sa lame, mais au moment de l'abbattre sur la tête de Ron, il fit demi tour et il tua un mangemort.

Ça donna le signal.

Tous les mangemorts plongèrent sur eux.

  
- Traître! Traître! 

- Je ne crois pas que baiser la robe de Voldemort apporte du succès, haleta Drago.

- _INCENDIO_! s'exclama Ginny.

  
Plusieurs mangemorts prirent feu. La jeune Weasley sautilla jusqu'à son frère, son petit ami et le Serpentard rebellé.

  
- Oh Merlin! Je suis impardonnable! J'ai tué des humains! dit Ginny avec consternation.

  
Et c'est seulement là que le reste des adolescents l'entourant se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils avaient tué. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de méditer là dessus car d'autres mangemorts les attaquèrent. Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'en blesser... et d'en tuer.  


  
**Réponses aux reviews :**

La Sckotchée : Ok! Moi, je ne connais pas les autres tests... pas grave! Je sais que je suis Remus, et ça me suffit (enfin, son homologue féminin...) Ton frère a onze ans? Moi c'est ma soeur. D'un certain point de vue, à un certain âge, on trouve tous notre famille bizarre ou ça nous gêne lorsqu'ils viennent avec nous dans une sortie "entre amis". Mais bon... Et merci pour la review!

**Relena : **Ouais, j'ai regardé, depuis le chapitre 7 :-p Mais bon, c'est pas grave! Contente que tu sois de retour! Pour Drago... heu... il n'aime pas qu'on entre dans sa vie privée, ce que fait Hermione. Et ce ne sera pas Ginny ; elle est avec Harry.

**Hermione :** Merci!

**Tania : **Bah, heu... Vemdredi Fanfiction.net était offline, donc je n'ai pas pu poster mon chapitre, et en plus, j'étais partie pour la fin de semaine...  
Pour les maraudeurs, y'avait déjà une partie du chapitre d'écrit. Je vais faire mon possible pour la suite!

  
**Titre et extrait :**

_Chapitre 20, Est-ce vraiment la bonne fin?  
Harry se retourna à temps. Un éclair rouge venait de passer à côté de lui._

  
- Hermione, tu as des miroirs?

- Heu, oui, dans ma chambre, pourquoi?

- _Accio miroirs de poche_! cria Ron.

  
Plusieurs petits miroirs leur parvinrent.

  
- Repousser les sortilèges Impardonnables par Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. C'est un bon titre, plaisanta Ron.

- On sait... soupira Harry.

  


C'est tout! À la semaine prochaine!

-XxXxX-  
§hiny   



	20. Est ce vraiment la bonne fin?

Chapitre 20 : Est-ce vraiment la bonne fin? **

Chapitre 20  
Est-ce vraiment la bonne fin?

**  
Après avoir vérifié que Grey était en sécurité, Remus et Lyra étaient sortis dans le parc. Ils avaient étés séparés par les mangemorts en furie. Pendant ce temps, il en avait été de même avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago et Ginny. Ginny, sous les ordres de son frère et d'Harry, était retournée au château afin de soigner les blessés avec Madame Pomfresh. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient ensuite perdu de vue Drago. Il avait en fait été prit en chasse par son père, qui était bien décidé de le tuer.

  
- Tu as jeté la honte sur notre famille! hurla Lucius. Tu es content? Voilà! 

- C'est toi, la _honte_! Tu es peut-être influent au Ministère, mais devant Voldemort, tu n'es rien! C'est toi que te plies au bon vouloir de ce malade!

  
Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent. Lucius finit par faire entrer sa lame de fer dans le ventre de son fils. Ce dernier se mit à cracher du sang.

  
- Je vais te laisser agoniser, _fils_, jeta avec hargne Lucius.

  
Drago gémit et Lucius partit sans regrets. Non loin de là, Lyra tentait de se défaire de ses assaillent pour aller porter secours au blessé.

  
- _Noitcetorp_! cria-t-elle en arrivant près du corps meurtri du Serpentard.

  
Une bulle protectrice les entoura et Lyra s'accroupit. Elle eut un léger haut-le-coeur mais elle mit ses mains parallèlement au dessus de la blessure béante de Drago. Elle dit le sort de guérison : "_Nosiréug_".

  
- Merci, souffla le garçon.

- Tu devrais retourner au château. Tu es démasqué et tous les mangemorts vont essayer de te tuer. Va rejoindre Grey. Elle a peur toute seule. C'est important pour elle de voir quelqu'un qu'elle connait. Valide ou pas. Mais je sais que tu vas rapidement te remettre. Il ne va te rester qu'une unique cicatrice, expliqua Lyra en aidant Drago à se lever.

- J'y vais.

  
Drago quitta la bulle et il boita jusqu'au portail du château, où il fut accueillit par Ginny.

o0o0o0o0o

Harry trancha.

  
- _Yerif_ ! hurla-t-il.

- Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, constata Ron envoyant une demi-douzaine de mangemorts prendre feu, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Mais où est Voldemort? demanda Hermione en repoussant un mangemort.

  
Elle trancha la main d'un autre qui avait voulu glisser sa main sous sa jupe.

  
- Espèce de pervers, grogna-t-elle, bien fait.

- Hum... 'Mione! dit Ron. Tu as beaucoup de caractère! La dernière fois que je t'ai vue comme ça, c'est quand tu avais attaqué Pansy Parkinson l'an dernier.

- Je sais, sourit Hermione. Au fait, Harry, derrière toi.

- Quoi?

  
Harry se retourna à temps. Un éclair rouge venait de passer à côté de lui.

  
- Hermione, tu as des miroirs?

- Heu, oui, dans ma chambre, pourquoi?

- _Accio miroirs de poche_! cria Ron.

  
Plusieurs petits miroirs leur parvinrent.

  
- Repousser les sortilèges Impardonnables par Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. C'est un bon titre, plaisanta Ron.

- On sait... soupira Harry.

  
Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de déprimer... même s'ils étaient pris au beau milieu d'une guerre!

Tout à coup, une rafale de vent fit lever leur capes déchirées et la jupe d'Hermione.

  
- Y'a que des pervers ici, marmonna-t-elle en la replaçant correctement.

- Tiens! Potter. Comme on se retrouve...

- Voldemort, dit Harry.

  
Dumbledore arriva par derrière.

  
- Tom!

- Ha, non! Pas toi! marmonna Voldemort en ragardant un point invisible derrière Dumbledore.

  
En fait, il regardait un mangemort. Il leva légèrement sa baguette, murmura un sort inauditible à une oreille normale. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'épée vola des mains de son posesseur -qui fut tué par son adversaire- et alla directement se planter dans le coeur du directeur.

  
- Oh, non! sanglotta Hermione en s'acroupissant à côté du vieil homme.

  
Elle prit son poul. Rien. Il était mort, transpercé par une épée qui ne devint que poussière, son créateur étant tué.

  
- Prêts?

- Prêts, aquiescèrent Ron et Hermione en liant leurs mains à celles d'Harry.

  
Un champ de protection les entoura, les protégeant de mégalomane qui était au milieu d'eux trois.

**_Sparisca male  
Sparisca magia  
Sparisca magus nero._**

Voldemort sentit son corps s'affaiblir. Harry, Ron et Hermione recommencèrent leur incantation.

**_Sparisca male  
Sparisca magia  
Sparisca magus nero._**

Finalement, Voldemort tomba au sol. Harry lâcha les mains de ses amis. Le mage noir leva sa tête de serpent vers Potter et il leva péniblement sa baguette.

  
- Avada Kedavra.

  
Rien. Pas même une étincelle.

  
- C'est fini, Tom. Tu as perdu ta magie. Et elle ne reviendra plus jamais, dit Harry avec sérieux.

  
Un sourire dément apparut sur le visage de Tom. Il prit l'épée d'Harry et il la leva. Il tua le premier mangemort à sa portée : Lucius Malefoy.

  
- Je n'ai peut-être plus de pouvoir, Potter, mais je sais me servir de ce joujou.

  
Ron lança son épée à Harry, qui l'attrapa. Voldemort plongea sur Potter et c'est avec un grand fracas que la tête du Lord tomba au sol. Il était trop débousollé pour bien attaquer et parer les coups. Et il était mort.

Harry attendit. Mais la Terre ne trembla pas. Rien. Drago avait bien lancé son sort sur Voldemort ; sa liaison avec la Terre n'était qu'un souvenir.

Lyra, Remus, Sirius et Severus arrivèrent en courant et Lyra serra Hermione dans ses bras. Les hommes se joignirent à eux. Tom Elvis Jedusort, le terrible Voldemort, était mort.

o0o0o0o0o

Seule dans son coin, Lyra faisait le ressencement de corps de mangemorts morts dans la forêt. Son épée pendait à sa hanche et elle avait sa baguette levée. Soudain, une branche craqua non loin d'elle.

  
- Oh, c'est toi, soupira Lyra en reconnaissant Evelyn.

  
Mais un sourire malveillant trônait sur les lèvres de la femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle se mit à avancer dangereusement vers Lyra. Puis, elle leva son épée. Lyra se retourna à temps.

  
- Evelyn! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- À mort, dit Evelyn. 

- Quoi?

  
Lyra évita la lame de la femme en face d'elle puis elle partit à la course. Elle n'aurait pas dût venir seule dans cette forêt. Oh que non!

Mais bientôt, elle dût s'arrêter car il y avait un cul-de-sac ; elle était au pic d'une immence falaise et l'endroit où elle se trouvait était à environ 450 mètres du sol. Evelyn réapparut. Elle avança dangereusement vers la jeune femme.

  
- Evelyn arrête de me regarder avec cet air là. Tu me fais peur...

  
Le sourire d'Evelyn ne fit que s'accentuer. Elle continua d'avancer. Lyra n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer. Puis, elle sentit un vide sous son talon. _Oh, non!_ Si elle tombait, la chute seule la tuerait!

Evelyn baissa son arme et elle s'approcha tant de Lyra qu'il ne restait que un centimètre entre leur nez. Elle prit ensuite le visage de Lyra entre ses doigts.

  
- C'est la première fois que je te vois d'aussi près. Tu es bien jolie, _petite fille_. Tu sais, _Lupin_, que tu as beaucoup de chance? J'avais espéré que tu succombes au combat, ou qu'un mangemort te soumette à l'Impérium pour ensuite te tuer.

- Tu es...

- Non pas mangemorte, pas mangemorte. Voldemort me répugne. Non. J'ai une dette personelle envers toi. Ça a rapport à Remus. Ton _mari_.

- Qu'est-ce Remus a à faire là-dedans?

- Tout ma chère. Tout. Je le veux. Et je déteste avoir ce que je veux. Si je veux qu'il m'appartienne, tu dois disparaître. À tout jamais.

- Désolée Evelyn. Mais je ne peux pas. Grey...

- D'elle aussi, je vais m'en occuper.

  
Le sang de Lyra se glaça. Sa fille. Sa petite Grey.

  
- Tu ne vas pas la... la... 

- La tuer?

  
Evelyn souriait à présent comme une démente. Lyra gémit faiblement. Elle croyait que c'était finit! Voldemort avait été tué par Harry. Mais non. Evelyn était folle. La voilà qui appliquait le tranchant de sa lame sur la gorge de Lyra. Cette dernière regardait son aînée avec un air appeuré. Elle sentait la lame pénétrer dans sa chair. Ç'aurait pu être une caresse, si ça n'aurait pas été si froid... Une goute de sang courut le long du fil de l'épée d'Evelyn. La plus vieille des deux femmes retira l'épée.

  
- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te tuer ainsi?

  
Evelyn déposa son épée à terre. Lyra n'osa pas bouger. Elle était paralizée. Pendant un instant, elle avait vraiment cru qu'Evelyn allait la décapiter.

Sans crier gare, Evelyn se releva et elle poussa Lupin en bas de la falaise. Elle croyait qu'elle était tombée, mais Lyra s'accrochait!

  
- Tu ne toucheras pas à Grey! hurla Lyra. Tu entends? Tu ne la touchera pas!

- Oh! J'ai peur!

  
Et avec son pied droit, Evelyn écrasa les doigts de Lyra, qui, finalement, tomba en poussant un cri déchirant.

o0o0o0o0o

Dans le château, les doigts crispés à ceux de Drago, Grey hurla de douleur. 

Evelyn l'avait tuée! Evelyn Lydia Karm l'avait fait! Elle avait tuée sa mère!  


**Réponses aux reviews :**

Lunenoire : Je vais répondre aux reviews de tous les chapitres en même temps...  
Chapitre 17: Pas du tout, Grey n'est absolument pas amoureuse de Harry. Elle aime Harry comme Drago, Hermione, Ginny et Ron. Ce serait un amour platonique pour elle, du reste : elle a sept ans.  
Chapitre 18 : Vingt et un chapitres (vingts chapitres et l'épilogue)  
Chapitre 19 : Ils sont en septième (Harry, Hermione, Ron, Drago) et Ginny est en sixième. Les premiers ont dix-sept ans, Ginny en a seize.

**Relene : **En fait, Drago il est pas amoureux (je ne voulais pas donner de faux espoirs, mais bon...) Il adore Hermione, Ginny et Grey, en tout cas (les autres filles, il les supportes pas!)

**Tania :** En fait, j'avais de la misère à mettre mes chapitres... Vendredi je devais poster un chapitre, FF.Net marchait po... et puis j'étais partie de chez moi pour la fin de semaine. Après, je me suis dit que je ne devais pas briser la chaîne (mercredi, vendredi, mercredi...) et j'ai décidé de poster mon chapitre mercredi. Et devine quoi? FF.Net ne marchait pas! C'est juste vendredi que j'ai réussit, une semaine après la date voulue! Non, je ne savais pas pourquoi FF.Net était offline, mais ça me fait toujours rager, ça!

**Étoile du Soir :** Ouais, c'est toujours sur les mêmes que les malheurs arrivent... Harry et Grey. Mais bon, je ne peux rien faire contre ce que me dit mon troisième oeil. Au fait, pour avoir lu ce chapitre, tu m'en veux??? 

**Hedouwi : **C'est rien, l'important, c'est que tu aies mit au moins une review pour me signaler ta présence! Et merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait rougir!

  
Ahh! Mes chers reviewers, il ne reste que l'épilogue! Siouplait! Laissez-moi une review sur ce chap! Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous aimaient bien ma Lyra!

Au fait, l'épilogue est trop court pour que je ne vous mette un extrait!

-XxXxX- Bisous (je peux?)  
§hiny   



	21. Épilogue

Épilogue**

Épilogue

**  
Les os de Lyra ne furent pas brisés par sa chute. Son intuition avait été bonne ; seule la chute l'avait tuée. L'ange ne pouvait pas la ressuciter. Il était trop tard car son coeur avait lâché.

Dans tout le monde de la sorcellerie, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui savait la vérité. Une seule personne qui savait que c'était Evelyn Karm qui avait tué Lyra Lupin. Qu'une seule. Et c'était une enfant. Grey Lupin, si on voulait être exact. Mais personne -sauf une, cette personne était Drago Malefoy- n'avait prit en compte le témoignage de la petite fille. On lui disait qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre et qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un mauvais cauchemard.

Les funérailles eurent lieu quelques jours plus tard. Toute habillée de noir, Grey pleurait, emprisonnée dans l'étreinte protectrice de son père. Sirius était soutenu par Harry car il menaçait de s'effondrer. D'abord ses parents, puis Kathleen, Lily et James, maintenant sa petite soeur! Et dire qu'ils avaient passé treize ans loin l'un de l'autre!

Il pleuvait des cordes. Protégés par des sorts repoussant l'eau, plusieurs proches venaient faire leurs derniers adieux à Lyra. Melissa Browkes, sa meilleure amie, était à côté de Remus, tout aussi peinée que lui. Elle s'accroupit à côté de la petite fille qui pleurait, mais ses larmes salées se mélangaient celles de son père. Elle était vraiment trop jeune pour perdre sa mère. Trop jeune et adorable. Melissa ne savait rien sur ses rêves, l'ange... mais elle se doutait que quelque chose de grave était arrivé avant. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Et elle restait impuissante, pleurant elle aussi.

o0o0o0o0o

En allant déposer une rose noire dans le cercueil de sa mère, l'enfant crut entendre la voix de Lyra. Et elle disait :

_Vivez, maintenant que je ne le peux plus_.  


  
**Réponses aux reviews :**

Hedouwi : Heu... Comme tu as pu le consater, oui, ma Lyra est morte. Merci pour le compliment!

**Relena :** Désolée, mais les guerres c'est pas vraiment mon style d'écriture. En fait, c'est qu'un résumé de la bataille, car les guerres durent toujours assez longtemps, non? Alors, désolée si ce n'est pas assez long à ton goût. Au fait, on voit au premier chapitre que "Dumby" aka Dumbledore est tué. Mais merci!

**phénix20 : **Ouais, la question est à cent piastres, t'as raison. Mais bon, moi, personellement, je préfère la deuxième fin.

**Aria Lupin : **Ouais, pauvre tout le monde, finalement...

**alana chantelune :** Je sais que je suis méchante, mais c'est moi qui décide qui je tue, nah! :p Eux trois, c'est sûr! (le mari, le frère et la p'tite fille...)

**Drafina Malfoy : **Bah, elle sait se défendre, mais Lyra est trop gentille et elle ne s'y attendait pas trop... enfin quoi! Je suis pas Lyra, moi! :p Moi aussi je l'aime pas Evelyn, mais elle est faite pour être comme ça (la jalousie la perdra...)

**lunenoire : **De rien! Ça me fait plaisir de répondre à tes questions! Heu, comme tu l'as lu, non, Alew (c'est le nom de l'ange) n'a pas pu la ressusiter. Too bad...

  
  
Et c'est pas fini, c'est rien qu'un début, nalalalalala... Bon, c'était sencé être Star Académie. Mais, bon... Comme c'est dit, c'est pas fini! Je travaille sur une deuxième partie depuis juin (bande de veinard) car c'est là que j'ai terminé d'écrire Deux fins (si on prend pas en compte l'Épilogue que j'ai réecrit et réecrit cette semaine...

Je devrait mettra la deuxième partie en ligne à la rentrée scolaire (je pars en vacances, l'ordi à off!)

Bisous, et... _reviews_?  
-XxXxX-  
§hiny   



End file.
